Never Meant to Be
by Azure Ryukiba
Summary: A sad excuse for a rogue lands herself into a bit of trouble when she is rescued by a hansome paladin. Set for adventure she travels with him to encounter new friends, and a tragic fate that will follow her to her doom.
1. Unpleasant Supprise

**Ok so I've finally decided to upload this story! I started this back in '07 when I first started playing WoW! Jeeze... Hope this has a little something for everyone; Humor, action, tragdey, romance. If anyone can spot any kind of mistakes I've made, please let me know so I can correct it. Unlike my other stories I actually plan to finish this one. Its currently at chapter 10 with about 50+ typed pages. So tell me what ya'll think! Don't think I really have anything else to say, other than if anyone has ideas for side quests for my ragtag group I'd apprecait it! Well sitback and enjoy! (please :P) _R & R :)_**

**I do not own World of Warcraft, its races, anything! **

CHAPTER 1: UNPLEASANT SUPPRISE

She woke up wearily rubbing her head. The entire forest was pitch black with a few blue shimmering orbs that appeared out of nowhere and disappeared again after a few seconds. She blinked her eyes a few times trying to adjust to the dim lighting. She could barley remember what had happened before she passed out. Slowly her memory came back to her. There was a fight between her and a very strong Tauren. Both ended up battered on the ground and unconscious. Slowly she slipped back and forth into sleep again.

The human woman opened her eyes once again to see the Tauren staring straight back at her with so much hate in her dark brown eyes. Both were too weak to speak let alone lash out against each other. The two merely glared. Both trying desperately to get off the heart of Ashenvale's dense forest. The Tauren female muttered something under her breath as she fell back to the ground in a heap of torn leather and fur. The human woman let out a small laugh, and the Tauren looked at her distantly.

She closed her eyes again and gave a crooked grin at her current situation. She not only laughed at the Tauren but herself as well. "Well... you're apparently not as smart as you are strong..." She smirked again at the Tauren who was still glaring at her. She blew out of her nose unsettling the small amount of dirt around her face. She managed to bring her three fingered hand to her face, and let out a small whistle. A few seconds later a shimmering blue wolf appeared standing over her protectively. It snarled and growled at the human. _Eh then again... maybe you are a little smart... _She gulped slightly. The ghostly colored wolf barked and growled again. It readied itself for its kill, but was stopped by the Tauren's large hand holding onto its shimmering blue fur. Then she lifted her head up, and the wolf looked in the same direction as she. Slowly the human did the same. She uncomfortably shifted her head to face the other direction only to find two large Tauren males standing a few feet behind her.

The larger of the two walked around her; while the other kept a close watch on the female rogue. He slowly lifted the female Tauren up to stand on her own hooved feet. She winced almost falling over again. If it wasn't for her friends support she would have fallen back to the ground. The three Tauren slowly began to walk away leaving the human to lay on the ground alone. For no reason the female Tauren stopped, causing the large male with a golden nose ring that supported her, to stop as well. Her ghostly wolf wagged its tail looking up at her happily. The light brown furred Tauren female looked around for a moment before speaking in a very different language than what the young human was used to. The big male seemed to think for a second before looking to the other who looked annoyed at whatever the female had suggested. He grunted walking over to the human with quick strides. Before she knew what had happened he lifted her off the ground and over his shoulder. Her wounds began to throb again, and she tried to scream out.

Nothing however came out other than a slight whimper of pain and discomfort. He walked over to a small clearing and sat her down out of the way of a very large green spider that passed by just moments after he moved her. She stared in astonishment at the three Tauren who sent her glares and went on their way heading back to the main road. The only sound was that of their hooves clamping onto the grass, but soon that to fell silent. She looked around and from what she could tell nothing was around. Besides the occasional spider that passed by. But then she felt truly alone. The Tauren's friends came and found her, but no one was coming for her. She knew that very well. She would either be killed by a spider, or die of blood loss or infection long before she was found by anyone in the Alliance that could help get her safely home again. The forest began growing silent again, and a single tear fell out of her eyes.

"Good job Aliane ... you just had to go and ..." She sighed and closed her eyes again. She gritted her teeth against the pain that shook her entire body full force. She slammed her head into the side of the hill that supported her head. Soon the pain subsided and she could breath again for a few minutes, or at least until the pain returned.

She looked over hearing hissing from the spider just a little ways away from her. It dashed madly by her. At what she could not tell, but it reared up trying to sink its deadly fangs into whatever disturbed it. It backed up a few feet, and tried to circle it's pray. Aliane got a slight glimpse of silver and red plate armor before it to disappeared into the darkness against the forest. The spider continued to try and kill the silver warrior, but ultimately fell backwards and curled up into a ball. The warrior in silver walked around studying the current kill with little enthusiasm. Aliane quickly noticed it was a male blood elf paladin. He yawned bordly taking a few steps away looking around the area. He scratched his white hair with one hand and held his other on the hilt of his sword.

What seemed like the worst timing Aliane's pain came back, and she did all she could to avoid making a noise. The Blood Elf however heard quite well the whimper that she gave. He turned around seeing her staring wide eyed at him while holding her bleeding shoulder. His plate armor clanked as he walked ever nearer to the human woman. He slowed down trying not to startle her to badly, but Aliane wondered why he didn't just kill her and get it over with. He seemed to be studying her as intently as she to him. He was tall, and very muscular but still slender. He placed his hand back on the hilt of his red and black sword just looking around for a moment. Once certain no other living creature was around he walked closer to Aliane. She gulped and slid backwards as far as she could into the side of the moss covered hill behind her.

The Blood Elf stopped a few feet away, and held his hands out in a non-threatening posture. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Aliane choked out in ragged breaths. She winced again grabbing onto her shoulder, and doubled over in pain once more. The white haired Blood Elf took a few steps closer, and went down on his knees just in front of Aliane. She jerked her head up, and stared wide eyed at the elf man. His face was like an angels, but Aliane didn't want to see that. He was her enemy, and he should die for his evil ways.

He to stared down at Aliane. Her jet black hair was matted up with leaves and fallen branches from her long and strenuous fight. Her blue-gray eyes stared back into his glowing emerald ones. He slowly took one armored hand and removed hers from her shoulder. She jumped at his touch, and slapped his hand away with her uninjured arm. He brought his long eyebrows together and looked down like he was thinking of something. "I not... harm..." He spoke slowly and unsurely in the common tongue of humans. Aliane looked back at him in utter confusion.

"What?" She blinked, and the elf placed his hand over his heart and repeated himself again. His voice was still just as quite but still very strong and rough. He reached into the small purple bag at his side, and pulled out a small jar of red liquid. He pulled the top off and handed it to her.

He looked around again in thought before he spoke. "Will dull pain. Drink." Aliane slowly brought her hand up to his to take the tiny jar from his large hand. Her finger tips brushed his just as he pulled his own hand away causing Aliane to blush slightly.

_Why is my heart beating so fast... am I this scared?_ She questioned herself before looking into the jar now in her possession. She sighed before taking the bottle to her mouth, and downing the entire contents of the jar. She shivered at it's bitter taste, and dropped the glass jar to the ground. She choked for a second and gasped for air. _That was the worst tasting stuff! What the hell was that!_ Aliane thought to herself before regaining what little composure she had left.

"Stand?" The Elf asked rising up himself. Aliane looked down at the ground, and pushed up off the side of the hill with her good arm. She stood on her own for a second before her knees turned to jelly and her legs gave out on her. She toppled face first into the Blood Elf's armored chest. He caught her arms and held her steady against him. Slowly but surely Aliane again blacked out. At first the entire forest seemed to spin around, and then everything went black. The Blood Elf looked at the unconscious woman in his arms as she went limp, and nearly fell out of his grasp. His medicine had worked very quickly to heal her, but she would be out for some time. He picked her up gently, and began walking away from the spot. He silently thought where he would take her. He could take her to an Alliance town but risk getting attacked himself. Or he could go to the nearby Splintertree Post but as well she could be killed on the spot.

He let out a sigh walking toward the clear blue river.


	2. A Kind Gesture

**Hello all! I've decided to upload this chapter a bit earlier than what's on my profile. Only to get it moving along a bit faster. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, the next will probably still be uploaded on Tuesday, from then on it should continue like that. Unless I have a chapter I don't really think is all that great. So I'll go on and get another to make up for it! Well enjoy! **

**No I don't own Warcraft. **

CHAPTER 2: A KIND GESTURE

Aliane slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurred from her long sleep. She focused her eyes on the slight movement in the corner of the small one roomed house. It was the same white haired blood elf from before. She noted how peaceful he looked while he slept so unlike that of the description her Night Elf friends had given her about the evil disposition of the Blood Elf race. Aliane blinked a few times taking in the rare site before her. He breathed slowly signing that he was in a very deep sleep. He sat up straight against the wall while he slept. Aliane sat up never removing her gaze from his face. She felt stiff from sleeping on the floor and her back popped as she moved. She bit her lower lip, and gave a soft sigh when he never woke from his slumber. Instantly her hand went to her shoulder feeling for the gaping wound from earlier, but her hand only met a bandage. _He must have mended my wound... why?_

Aliane blinked in confusion. "I've got to get out of here... before he wakes up_..." _She said silently to herself. She looked around for some way to get out without waking the paladin on the floor. The black haired rouge finally found a large hole just big enough for her to escape through. She wished she could have just used the door but that would have required walking right beside the Blood Elf paladin. She found her daggers lying beside her, and grabbed them quickly. She squeezed through the opening standing between the outside world and the rundown house. She took one final glance at the man that saved her life. "Thank you." She whispered knowing he must not have heard her. She pulled the rest of her body out and looked around for a second. She then dashed off away to find any alliance weather it be gnome or night elf she didn't care.

The Blood Elf opened his eyes staring off at the hole where the human rouge just escaped from. "Al diel shala." He said in his native tongue. He stood up dusting himself off. He took his sword and placed it at his side. He gave a sigh feeling some how like he just had some unknown part of his heart ripped from his chest. He shrugged it off leaving the house himself.

Aliane stopped running long enough to catch her breath. She leaned against a tree trunk watching the tops of the trees as she slid down to sit. From the other side of the tree she heard something say. "I do not like this place." She stood up hearing the voice. She knew it must have been a warlock passing by, as the thing spoke in demonic, but which faction she knew not. She tried to stealth herself, but failed. She gave a groan and looked around the tree only to see another Blood Elf. This time a female warlock. Her deep black robes made her almost invisible in the dark forest, but her fire like hair stood out as a dead give away. The blue void walker began floating off into the forest as the Blood Elf woman followed closely behind. Suddenly she stopped and turned her head sharply around. Her eyes narrowed and her face turned into a scowl. Aliane froze instantly in the gaze of the powerful warlock. The warlock closed her eyes and turned around following her void walker again.

Aliane sighed heavily feeling the tremendous weight lifted off her chest. She made mental note that taking the road might not be the best choice knowing she would most likely run into the warlock again. She blew her hair out from in front of her face walking slowly deeper into the forest toward town. She crossed her arms and walked along silently. Her mind began to wonder off. _Why did I even come here...?_ She thought silently. "It was a mistake..." She said aloud. From behind Aliane heard something growling. She froze instantly slowly turning her head to meet the gaze of a giant bear. The bear roared again sending its saliva from its mouth onto the forest floor. She willed herself to break off into a run, but her legs seemed stuck to the forest itself. Her knees buckled and she hit the ground with a thud as the bear dashed toward her. She closed her eyes tightly shut. _So this is how I'm to die!_

Another thud and another loud roar from something else caused her to snap her eyes open again. It was a Druid in bear form. He snarled at the much smaller bear causing him to run away in fear. He seemed to nod his head in satisfaction, and deformed into his true self. The deep blue haired night elf sat at a kneel in front of Aliane. "My lady are you well?" He asked kindly.

"Y-yes I am..." She said almost silently. The very tall and slender Night Elf stood up and offered his hand to help her up. She took him up on his offer, and stood on shaky legs.

The Night Elf looked around. "What may I ask are you doing out here? This place is covered with Horde scum?" He paused for a second. "You could have been killed." Aliane nodded her head.

"I was foolish, and thought I could handle this place alone." The Night Elf sighed. He nodded his head and motioned for her to follow. She did as she was told by the much higher ranking elf told.

The white haired Blood Elf stood off to the side. He just happened to run into her again, and was ready to fight for her a second time. But that Night Elf beat him to the punch. He hid silently in the shadows of the trees watching as they talked to one another. Then they walked off. His curiosity got the better of him, and he followed after the two. He kept as silent as the dead and kept far behind them. He only wanted to see her safely in the reach of her people. _Is that why I'm doing this? _He thought to himself. _I care to see a human safe? _Suddenly the Druid stopped.

"What is it?" Aliane asked in a whisper.

"We are being followed." He said silently to her. "Get behind me." He said just before he transformed into a lion. He sniffed the air, roared, and ran off into the forest. From behind a tree he shoved the paladin out into the open. He was thrown to the ground. Aliane instantly recognized him. The Night Elf Druid returned into his true form penning the much smaller elf to the ground, a hidden dagger close to his throat. Aliane's eyes widened and she tried to yell for him to let the man go. But it seemed her voice was gone.

She watched as he struggled to get out of the grasp of the Night Elf, but failed miserably. The two glared at each other, and finally the Blood Elf pushed his way free. His sword slammed against the Druids rather large dagger, and the two began a fight to the death. The night elf grinned wickedly at his much smaller foe. He brought his left hand around knocking the other man in the jaw. The blow sent him flying backwards into the ground. Causing him to lose grip on his sword and drop his shield. He knelt on one knee bringing his hand to his face. He wiped the blood away, and took up his sword again. The night elf stared unemotionally at him as he was charged down.

He moved ever so slightly out of the way just as the Blood Elf brought his sword down. The blood elf was once again struck to the ground knocking him unconscious."This is over." The Night Elf said bluntly. He picked up the sword lying on the ground turning the blood elves weapon against him.

"STOP!" Aliane shouted as she ran. The Night Elf was quick to stop the sword before it became a killing blow to the woman that came to the rescue. Aliane stood protectively over the fallen elf with her arms held out. The long claymore sword sat just above her right shoulder, and the Night Elf stared at her perplexed. He blinked a few times as he stared down at her determined gray eyes. The perplexed look on his face turned into a scowl.

"Move the forest must be purified of this tainted soul." He said as he glared at the Blood Elf lying on the ground.

"I...I can't do that."

The Druid threw the sword to the ground. "Then I shall move you myself." He said as he pushed Aliane to the ground beside the Paladin. "Your soul has been corrupted by the evil demon as well?" He said as he threw his arms out. Dark clouds began to manifest out of nowhere above them. Lightning crashed into the ground beside Aliane causing the rogue to jump. Another bolt struck just beside the paladins' head. The white haired elf slowly came back into the real world seeing a body shielding him. The Night Elf standing just out of reach of his spell spat toward the two, and left just as a bolt hit where the two lay. Smoke swirled around as Aliane's scream faded away. He turned on his heels leaving in a fury of smoke as he ran off on his way.

**And BTW everyone, yes there is a reason this pally is so weak. That however will be revealed much, much later... Muahahaha :) Remember to review! **


	3. Companions

**Okay all I have to say right now is to thank Dawnchaser; everyone should go thank her! Her stories inspired me to continue writing my own. So go read her stories, she's by far a better writer than I am, so show her your support too if you haven't already!**

**~R & R**

CHAPTER 3: COMPANIONS

As the dust settled so did a small glowing light. Two bodies lay motionless on the chard ground. Aliane slowly opened her eyes seeing the silver plate armor of the Blood Elf. He released her from his grasp sitting up, and looking around. He had protected her again. She sat up on her knees staring out into nothing. _I'm alive... thanks to him. _Aliane looked over at the tall paladin as he stood up. He bent over picking up his discarded sword and shield, and returned his gaze to the raven haired woman. Who still sat perplexed and dazed. She looked down unsure of what to do.

The druid was no longer in site. And no carnivorous animals were hanging about right now. Aliane stood up slowly giving the Blood Elf a worried glance. He cracked his neck a couple times and popped his back. "Thank you..." She said barely audible. He paused his stretching to look over his shoulder at her. Aliane shifted uncomfortably on her feet staring down at the greenish blue tinted ground. She bit her lower lip trying to figure out if he was understanding her at all. "My name...i-is Aliane McAlaster." She blinked a few times during the odd silence.

He smiled in understanding after a minute. "Kinji Phantomarrow." He said simply. One of his armored hands rested on his side. At least one of his ribs were broken during his fight. He drew in a deep breath trying to hide the wince of pain that shot through his side.

"Are you alright?" Aliane asked shuffling her feet nervously hanging her head.

"Am alright." He offered a smile. Kinji looked off to the west, and started walking away. He stopped noticing the human girl had not budged. She slowly rose her head to meet his gaze. He wanted her to follow him. She blinked a few times before walking at a snails pace towards him. She followed after the man silently, and he resumed his pace. He climbed the steep hill and stood at the edge of a cobblestone lined road. He looked up and down the road seeing no signs of life, other than a few birds flying overhead.

Aliane stopped at his side staring up at him. He bit his lower lip between his teeth letting out a shrill whistle. She followed his gaze watching as a great cat began to materialize out of nowhere. Her mouth dropped open seeing the great armored spectral cat. The human had never seen anything like it in her life. The blood elf man walked over to the great cat, and it looked up to him. Then it looked to the awe struck woman, snarling and beginning to growl. She gave an audible gulp taking a step back.

Kinji sighed speaking to his cat. "Leave her be. She is with me Spirit." The cat narrowed its almost invisible eyes staring at the frightened girl. Its lip curled up bearing its fangs, but submitted to the will of its rider. Kinji rummaged through a bag at the cats side for something, and motioned for Aliane to come to him. She stared at the cats massive head unwilling to move. "Come." He spoke once more in common. She bit her lip shaking her head 'no' staring wide-eyed at the Spectral Tiger.

The cat gave a loud bored yawn showing more of its razor sharp teeth to Aliane. Kinji fought the urge to roll his glowing green eyes, and looked down to his cat whispering something only it could hear, and resumed looking through his bags. He smiled widely holding a strange object.

He held the orb in the palm of his hands for a moment smiling in self satisfaction. Turning to Aliane he tossed the purple orb her way. She caught it, almost dropping it twice, in her hands. She stared at it then back at the Blood Elf that leaned on his tiger. "What is this?" She asked refusing to let her eyes look down at the cat.

"Keep it. Will help later." He said motioning her once more to come to him. She shifted nervously on her heels before walking toward him. He hoisted her up with no hesitation onto the back of the great beast. She gave a loud 'Eep!' Staring down wide eyed at the white haired man. He shrugged throwing one leg over the cat mounting it himself. Aliane clutched onto the armored saddle for dear life as the cat dashed down the road.

Kinji had to place both hands around her to keep her steady as she bounced around. He held onto the armor freeing one of his arms holding the girl firmly against him with the other. Her heart drummed in her ears fearing she would fall off the cat, but her companion kept her seated as they thundered down the road at lighting speed.

Finally she worked up the courage to ask. "Where are we going?"

He was silent for a few minutes thinking to himself. Where could they go? His long brow drew close together as he thought. With the item he had given her she would be safe in the horde cities and towns. So long as she stayed well away from the leaders, and close to himself. They would be fine. He gave a wide toothy grin. "To see the world!" He proclaimed grinning like a mad man. At that Aliane turned her head up to look at him. He was serious.

She had been alone for several months after leaving Goldshire on her own to become a rogue. All the people she had met along the way refused the young rogue. Starting small parties of their own leaving her behind. It was like they told her 'You're usless! You can't even stealth right. You can't be a rogue!' It was true she never made much of a rogue. Always messing up, being clumsy and rather loud. Very unrogue like in all aspects. And yet now in the most random way she was accepted by another. And an enemy no less! _No... he couldn't be an enemy... _She thought looking down at the large head of the cat focusing on the ground that passed through it.

The edge of Ashenvale Forest began coming into view, and the Spectral Tiger began to slow down its run to a complete stop. Kinji got off leading the cat, with Aliane still on, into the bushes hiding them from view. He stepped back turning around to see if anyone had seen them. The cat turned its head back to stare at Aliane as soon as her masters back was turned. Aliane's face paled seeing the cat almost smiling evilly at her. Its body tensed, as did hers, and it launched her a foot or two into the air. She gave a scream falling in an ungraceful fashion onto the forest floor.

Kinji turned around raising one eye brow staring at Aliane. She grumbled and whined rubbing her back. Then he looked to the cat who was now lounging washing her face. The paladin shook his head at his cat, and resumed his short patrol. Aliane sat up on her knees glaring at the cat. She just snorted ignoring the humans presence now. Aliane stuck her tongue out at the cat as it continued to ignore her. Kinji disappeared into the forest leaving her alone with the animal.

The human girl took the small purple orb out of the pouch on her side. She held it up to her face tilting her head staring at the gold markings that twisted and turned. She poked at it with her left hand pondering what the strange object could be. All of a sudden the orb began glowing a bright purple giving a flash. She shook her head trying to readjust to the light as it vanished. She gave it a quizzical look bringing her hand up to scratch her head.

She felt something strange where her ear was. It grew upward, feeling slightly fleshy. The she-beast cat across from her gave a puzzled look of boredom and confusion, tongue slightly sticking out of her mouth. Her hand felt along the length of the strange abnormality on her head. She dropped the now gray orb into her lap feeling the other side of her head, the same long flesh. She jumped up to her feet running to a small pool of water. Her eyes were closed tight afraid of what she'd see staring back at her. She opened one glowing emerald eye and the other snapped open after. The fleshy things on the side of her head were large ears!

She stared at her own face that wasn't her own. She poked at her face and pulled on her cheeks. Her eyes widened staring at the long black eyebrows that were raised up in confusion and fear. Spirit watched highly amused at the human's fright. Her feline lips curled up into a small smile. If she could she would be laughing until her sides were going to burst. "Spirit! Aliane...?" He called to the two. The cat stood up on her four legs shaking off any dirt that she managed to pick up in her fur.

The black haired girl ran up to him pointing at the orb on the ground, and speaking frantically. She couldn't get a coherent sentence out. She pulled the paladins hair making him bend down to her level. "What did you do to me!" She screamed. Her eyes were wide with fear and fury.

He took his own heavily armored hands placing them over her own, removing them from his white locks. He couldn't figure out how to explain it so that she would understand. Her jaw clenched waiting for an answer. "Only way to keep safe." He finally said. She gave a huff barely satisfied with the answer. Curse his limited memory with the common language. "I am sorry. Only way." He repeated himself giving a slight bow.

He dubbled over holding his side. He grit his teeth together refusing to let the pain get to him. He had been through worse before. Aliane stared at him worriedly. He smiled brushing off the pain standing up straight again. Spirit walked over to him nuzzling her large nose under his hand. "Come on before I pass out." He said to his cat. The cat gave a nod in understanding, and Aliane just looked at him in confusion.

He helped her mount up and walked over picking up the discarded orb handing it back to her. She gave it an unsure look before placing it back in the pouch. Kinji got into the saddle and the tiger jumped out of the small hiding place. She ran fast and hard through the horde checkpoint. Not one guard gave Aliane a second glance. She blinked watching as the orc's figures disappeared out of view. She looked side to side at the Barrens, her first time seeing the place. A large grin spread across her face as she leaned forward watching as the trees passed by.

They passed a herd of Zefara, and a pride of lions. The stripped horses grazed on the golden grass while the great cats lazed about in the sun. The heat of the savannah kissed at the young rogues pail skin. Kinji led his tiger off the warn path and between the giant hills. A giant metal rig came into view over the horizon.

She squinted her eyes looking at the monstrosity that grew closer as the tiger ran in its direction. "What is that?" She asked pointing toward it.

"The Venture Company..." Kenji said making his hold tighter on the girl.

"Wait are we going to ride right through them!" She asked slightly panicked. Kinji only nodded his head once, and gave Spirit a verbal command to go faster. The tiger gave a roar startling the goblins of the area. A few began to give chase on foot as the tiger passed by nearly trampling over them. Several others began trying to get their large machines working to stop the intruders.

Kinji let out a loud laugh at their failed attempts. The tiger ran down the hill coming to the river below. "K-Kinji!" Aliane screamed as the great cat launched herself into the air clearing to the other bank. She paused only for a moment to relish in hearing the human scream in fright before taking off once again. Aliane struggled to get her stomach back where it should be. _Why did I have to get on this crazy cat! _She screamed in her head closing her eyes tightly together.

Kinji tapped her shoulder, and pointed off into the distance. She opened her eyes following where he pointed. "We will rest." He paused for a second. "In Orgrimmar."

"I can't go there!"

Kinji smiled giving her ear a tickle. She flinched holding back a laugh. That was right she was disguised as a Blood Elf. He only had to warn her once to not say a word while around any horde town, city or person. She knew right off the bat why too. She nodded her head in understanding. Spirit finally slowed down to a brisk walk as she entered the large gates.

Aliane looked up wide eyed and her mouth dropped open. Once out of the twists and turns of the gate the vast city opened up. She felt like her mouth reached the ground and was being drug behind them now. She had only heard stories from the elders back in Stormwind. Granted the city was nothing compared to the Alliance capital, but it still had her amazed. "Do not stare." Kenji leaned forward to whisper into her ear. She imminently closed her mouth staring down at her hands.

"KINJIIIII!" A loud voice yelled. The paladin gave a groan, rubbed his forehead and looked up. At the top of a building stood a Tauren druid. He waved his large hands and turned himself into a lion. The druid gave a leap from the top of the building in front of the two sitting himself down.

Kinji gave a lopsided smile. "Hello, Takesen what do I owe this pleasure?"

The Tauren jumped up to his feet once more returning to his normal form. "Well you could introduce me to this lovely creature." Takesen smiled picking up one of Aliane's hands placing a kiss on it. She blushed pulling her hand out of the male Tauren's grasp. He gave a chuckle and smiled.

"This is Aliane. I am afraid to say she is mute." Kinji spoke as he got off of Spirit's back.

"Pity." The Tauren said crossing his arms across his chest. He watched as Kinji offered to help the girl down and gave a crooked grin. "So 'The great bachelor Kinji' is finally settling down?" He chuckled to himself watching his long time friends expression.

Kinji shook his head. "You never change do you."

"Damn straight!" He proclaimed proudly, pounding a fist on his chest.

The Blood Elf gave a short laugh. Aliane just stared at the two of them like they were crazy. She wanted to ask what was being said, and why she felt like they were talking about her. She kept her mouth closed remembering where she was stuck right now. She watched the two bicker back and forth for awhile. She looked away staring off into the city. Off by one building a small group of Trolls stood waving their arms in the air hooting and hollering at a female troll that stood in the center dancing away.

Down the road from them a group of Orcs and a Tauren begun to fight. The Tauren knocked one down to the ground, and he got back to his feet. He placed one hand on his stomach pointed at the Tauren and started laughing. The Tauren in turn laughed back and the group walked off into a building she assumed to be a bar. On top of the building where they went into another orc stood screaming something about 'Onyxia'. A large group of mismatched horde members gathered around under him, soon blowing him off as another want-a-be hero.

"So Kinji where ya been?" Takesen asked leaning back against a wall.

The paladin rubbed the back of his head. "Well... I went to Outlands for awhile. Then wandered around Northrend, and came back here."

"See Illidan or The Lich King?" He asked snickering at himself.

"Would I be standing here if I had?" Kinji asked playfully. Takesen laughed at him.

"So what's up with the girl? She acts like she's never seen this place..." He pointed out the girl that wondered around looking at the many buildings in astonishment.


	4. Sister Elf

Chapter 4: SISTER ELF

Takesen waited for his friend to say something. The two kept a silent eye on Aliane. As she watched as her 'enemy's' ran about the city. "So?" Takesen said in almost a whisper. "Where did you run inta that girl?"

Kinji folded his arms wincing slightly in discomfort. He took in a deep breath and released it. "We should find a place to stay..." He said before leading Spirit away. "Aliane!" He called and she turned around hearing her name. She jogged to catch up to the three.

"Oh ya Kin your sister's staying somewhere around here." The tall Tauren looked down to his friend. Kinji nodded his head in acknowledgment. He had last seen his older sister nearly two years ago. He had left her in a hunt for some beast she had gotten wind of. Some ancient spirit named Loque'Nahak. He didn't know if she had found it or if the beast cat even existed in the first place. He hadn't stuck around to find out. His huntress sister could get quite obsessed trying to find something that was that rare.

The paladin had heard of other 'Spirit Beasts' as well, and if his sister had heard of them; she was sure to be tracking them night and day. Takesen paused in his leading looking around trying to spot the house the blood elf hunter lodged in. He scratched his bearded chin and gave a snort. Aliane continued to study her surroundings placing that they were in some kind of residential district now. Houses were piled on top of one another giving it quite a clustered feeling.

They walked forward for a few minutes, stopping at a house with an open door. Inside was a motorcycle and a female Blood Elf bent over working tirelessly. Her goggles hid most of her face from view as she welded the metals together on her creation. "Ryuuuuuuuu!" Takesen screamed causing the woman to nearly drop her welding torch. Oil and grease covered her face and clothing. Her ruby lips were set into a firm line staring at the Druid that had interrupted her.

The druid smiled giving a hearty laugh. Ryukiba shook her head putting the goggles on top of her head. "I'll be damned, Kinji..." She stared at Takesen for a moment then ignored his presence. She stood up wiping her oil covered hands on her clothing.

"Hello sister." Kinji smiled sheepishly at her.

"You left me alone in Sholazar Basin and you have the gall to say hello?" She gave a rough glare and irritated expression placing her hands on her hips. Her facade faltered and gave way to a huge grin. "It's been to long!" She gave her brother a tight squeeze. His expression softened after learning she wasn't truly mad at him.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked.

She merely smiled giving a whistle. Somewhere in the back of the room a creature rustled about coming to stand out in the open, followed by three more beasts. One a pure black wolf with blue eyes. He stood beside his mistress. Behind him stood a great blue wolf. His glowing blue eyes danced in excitement seeing new visitors. Lightning as well crackled on his spiked fur. Beside him stood a spectral tiger, reminding Aliane greatly of Spirit who was outside sleeping at the door. Last was a great white leopard with glowing blue eyes.

"That and much more!" The huntress examined happily. She named her close companions as Anubis (who Kinji already knew of), Skoll, Gondria and Loque'Nahak. Takesen rolled his eyes muttering something about 'hunters and their damned pets'. Once more Ryukiba ignored him.

The wolf, Skoll, sniffed the air and his ears perked up even more. He stared at the human disguised as a blood elf. His head tilted to the side looking to his beastly companions. They in turn had confused expressions on their faces. Skoll stood up on his legs standing taller than the other three, even including Ryukiba herself, and drew his wolfish lips back into a snarl.

If it weren't for his mistress telling him to stand down he would have lunged at the rogue. She quickly hid herself behind the druid and paladin. Only now did the hunter take notice of the odd woman standing behind her brother. "Sorry I don't know what's gotten into them..." She gave the four reprimanding looks. "Go back with Gezzy now..." She pointed off to the adjoining room where her old purple and yellow warpstalker slept. The four animals stalked off back to the back room. Skoll keeping his gaze on the human rogue until his vision was blocked by the door frame.

Kinji sat down on a stool keeping his left hand on his side. His sister watched him and ushered the remaining two off into another room. Takesen gave Aliane a light push on her shoulders leading her into the same room as Ryukiba's pets.

"What happened to you this time?" She asked helping her brother remove his armor, and sitting it to the side. He gave a crooked smile shrugging his shoulders. "You know that cocky attitude of yours is going to get you killed..." The huntress shook her head.

"I couldn't have just let the girl die out there." He mumbled to himself. Ryukiba gave him a questioning glance as she patched up his side. He shook his head dismissing the subject. She didn't bring it up again.

Takesen flopped to the ground sitting against the wall. The Tauren began eating a slice of cake his hunter friend had sitting out. Aliane watched the huntress' pets across the room eying her suspiciously, but they kept their distance. She looked around the small room and back to the door that separated her from the siblings. She needed to ask the man who that woman was, but now was not the time.

Aliane took a seat on a leather chair across from the druid. He watched her as she nervously scanned the room. "What's up girly?" He asked not expecting a reply.

The woman looked over at him and blinked. She offered a small smile, he seemed kind enough. She nervously fidgeted fixing her gaze on her feet. _He won't be so nice when he learns what I am..._ She glanced up at him again. He had fallen asleep. The human gave him a lopsided grin and shook her head.

_**Later that night...**_

Aliane sat on the floor wrapped up in a thin blanket. She watched the fire dancing in the hearth in front of her. Ryukiba had long since retired to her room, and the druid had left to go gather some unknown supplies. He would not be returning until tomorrow. Kinji had disappeared several hours ago when the sun had set.

The rogue kept her eyes fixed on the hypnotic dancing fire. She didn't feel like sleeping, not when she was deep in unknown territory. She lay her chin on her crossed arms giving a quiet sigh. "Can't sleep?" Came a gravely male voice from behind.

She jumped turning to face the paladin. She calmed down as soon as she realized who it was. Aliane shook her head. "No. I'm not really tired." She said under her breath. Keeping her voice as low as she possibly could.

Kinji sat cross legged beside her. He had yet to replace his bulky armor, leaving himself in a clean cloth undershirt and pants. The fake blood elf watched his stone like face. He hadn't said anything else.

"Hey Kinji?" The blood elf broke his gaze with the fire to look at her. "Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?" He asked not following her.

"That I could travel with you? I don't really know what I'm doing... I'll probably just cause a lot of trouble..." She began to ramble and her voice started to raise.

"Of course." She smiled. "Lower your voice." He said pointing his left thumb at the closed door.

Aliane's eyes widened. "Oh ya..." She smiled sheepishly. "So where are we going?" Kinji rubbed his bearded chin with one hand and looked up to the ceiling. His wound had been tended to and they could leave as soon as they wanted. Sooner would be the wisest choice though. The longer the human rogue spent in the city the more at risk she could be in.

"Where would you like to see?" He asked.

Aliane sat up pondering. "I've always wanted to see Azshara, oh and Winterspring!" She said smiling. "You've been to Outland's and Northrend right?" She asked smiling widely. He nodded his head giving the same wide grin. "What is it like? I've only heard stories."

He went about telling the young rogue of the adventures he had. Several included some his sister and him shared. And old companions that they would likely run into eventually. Aliane had to cup her hands over her mouth to keep from waking the woman sleeping in the other room.

Apparently the first time that Ryukiba had ventured into Hellfire she caused quite a ruckus. An older Warlock, named Damphire, had led her out in search of ore and valuable gems. Ryukiba was so distracted watching the boars running about snuffling the red ground to notice a growing menace behind her.

"What's that sound?" Ryukiba asked to the warlock, who had by now called her flying mount from the sky.

A loud bellow sounded and the hunter looked up to see a giant Fel Rever foot about to crash down onto her. She screamed dashing away toward the safety of Thrallmar. Which in turn led the giant mechanical menace tailing behind her. Up safely in the air the fiery haired warlock dubbled over in fits of mechanical laughter. The mages had managed to drive the Fel Rever away finally, minimal damage to the town done.

"Your sister is quite entertaining." The rogue whispered finally over coming her own laughter.

**Dun judge me on the pets Ryukiba has! They're purdy I likes them! :) Oh and as someone mentioned on the weirdness that is Kinji's name (as now weird with Ryukiba) there is a reason behind the weirdness! There is a reason behind all things that happen in my story, and will be known when the time comes! And yes the bit with the Fel-Rever did happen, cept he killed me... poor poor little noob hunter out in Outlands at lv 30... And yes Ryukiba is my hunter in game, so I can use that name if I wanta! :P dun hurt me... **

**So until then enjoy, till next week! :D Happy WoW maintenance day all! hehe**


	5. Foward to Azshara

CHAPTER 5: FOWARD TO AZSHARA

By the time Aliane awoke Kinji was already dressed in his full armor. He handed her a half loaf of bread and some water. She stretched and gladly took the offering. The two had spent most of the night talking. They went outside the small house and met up with a hunter fully decked out in her mail armor. The spiked shoulder armor made her tiny frame look somewhat frighting. The bow slung over her shoulder glew a soft blue color, almost like ice.

It was none other than Kinji's sister. The two handed sword strapped to her back gave indication that she intended to go somewhere. That and the tall black Talbuk standing beside her. "Think you're going off and leaving me behind again?" She smiled throwing one foot into the strup and swinging her other leg over the back of her Talbuk.

Kinji gave a mock bow before helping Aliane onto Spirit. Ryukiba gave her brother a skeptical look. "What?" He asked turning his head in her direction as they started out from the city.

"We're you wanting some alone time?" She gave a wicked grin staring at the two. Aliane stared back at her with confusion written over her face, not following what was going on. Kinji's face slightly paled, but being the arrogant race he was, dismissed it.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said in a mocking tone, leaning over Aliane's shoulder placing a kiss on her cheek. He whispered something into her ear. "Hold on tight." He said as Spirit broke off into a mad dash. His sister left back in slight shock. She gave her Talbuk a kick and the tall animal ran after. It's long legs caught up to the two rather quickly outside of the city.

"Very funny little brother..." She said narrowing her glowing eyes at him. Aliane still blushed bright red having not expected that. It was silent for a long time, save for the trampling of hooves and thumping of paws against the ground. Aliane took to tilting her head back watching the clouds pass by. Now slightly more accustomed to riding on the back of the psychopath cat.

Ryukiba took another glace down as they rode on at her brother and the woman. She knew something was off about her. Every time she had tried to speak to her, asking a simple yes or no question, the girl simply stared at her, looked to Kinji and kept silent. She had thought she heard the girl speaking just last night, but wasn't quite sure what she had heard. The two spoke softly to one another that was certain, the girl could very well speak.

She registered quickly what was going on. "Kinji... what were you thinking?" Her brother looked over at her wondering what she was talking about. She spoke again, but this time in the common tongue of humans. "I'm not stupid Kinji... I very well heard you last night."

Aliane's mouth dropped open and her heart stopped. She had been found out, and was in deep trouble now. She looked around trying to figure out if she should run or stay put. The vice like grip around her waist told her her answer.

"Human are you here against your will?" The huntress asked.

"N-no..." Aliane couldn't hardly hear her own voice, the pounding in her head drown out all other sound.

Ryukiba rubbed her temples with one armored hand. "Kinji... we need to take her back. Someone's bound to notice she's missing..." She said as though she were talking of returning a lost puppy.

"NO!" The rogue all but shouted surprising both Blood-Elves. She bit her lip looking down at the suddenly still ground; they had stopped moving. "I don't want to go back... not yet at least." She said finding confidence in her voice a bit lacking.

"Girl you're going to get found out sooner or later. It didn't take me long to put two and two together." She said pointing an accusing finger at Kinji. "You had no right to use that kind of magic on her." The huntress grumbled.

"She came with me of her own free will. She is free to go home any time she wishes." Kinji finally spoke. "Do you wish to leave?" The paladin asked the girl.

"I'm finally getting to go on the kind of adventures I could only dream about. I'm not leaving yet!" She gave a hard gulp waiting for the huntress' answer. The black Talbuk gave a jerk and stamped its feet in an impatient manor. It's rider sat unphased.

Without word Ryukiba gave a silent command for the beast to continue. Her gaze fixed on the human rogue all the while. Kinji placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Spirit ran after the hunter. Aliane was ignored for the remainder of the day by the other female. The three stopped at the edge of the river bordering Durotar and the Barrens. The rogue sat herself by the waters edge staring at her reflection.

She gave a huff flopping onto the ground staring at the orange-red sky. Kinji had left to find food just after they stopped for the night to rest. His sister disappeared into Ashenvale forest just before with Loque'Nahak and Skoll. Aliane rolled her head back looking at the psycho cat. She was sleeping soundly.

The rogue sat up once again leaning her head on her hands. She drummed her free hand on the ground staring into oblivion.

"ALIANE!" The seal that popped out of the water screamed. The rouges eyes went wide and she fell back in a silent scream. Takesen changed back into his Tauren self and gave a hearty laugh. "I'm sorry." He smiled wiping the tears brimming in his large eyes. All Aliane could do was take deep breaths to calm her heart. The druid sat his hand on top of her head ruffling her hair.

She swatted him away, only earning more laughing from the Tauren. "Say wheres Kin?" She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Assuming he was asking where the paladin was. "Be back soon girlie." He said changing into a lion. In a flash he was gone.

Aliane blinked in confusion. "What just happened?" She asked herself in a whisper. She looked around waiting for more surprises, but there were none. It only continued to grow darker, and she could barely see now. She quickly gathered wood and leaves to try and start a fire.

"Oh come on!" She muttered after failing for nearly ten minutes to get said fire started. Not long after she soon had a small fire going. She smiled looking around to find she was still alone.

Her smile began to falter as she scanned the tree line. It was completely silent, and completely dark. She looked around seeing the cat had not moved. _They wouldn't just leave me alone here... and leave Spirit behind? _She watched again for any sign of movement. Skoll stepped out of the shadows five minutes later followed by Loque'Nahak and Ryukiba. Both beasts ears were pined back watching the human out of the corner of their eyes.

"Still here I see." The huntress said leading her Talbuk to the edge of the river.

Aliane stood up. "I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

The huntress sighed turning around. She was quiet for a short time. "You're aware that spell can't last indefinitely right?" She said turning around again. "It has already worn off."

"Huh?" Sure enough the long elfin ears were gone. She had thought nothing of the sort would happen.

"Don't have a heart attack kid. It just needs to recharge." The huntress spoke walking toward Aliane. "Do not get attached to my brother. Am I understood?"

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

Ryukiba sighed. "You know nothing of his past; you know nothing of him. I suggest you leave us soon." The normally kind hunter had suddenly turned almost as dark as a warlock. "Do not get me wrong; I have nothing against you. But I will not stand by and let my brother do something else he will regret."

The rogue stared wide eyed suddenly feeling very tiny. The huntress uncrossed her arms and rubbed the side of her head. She turned around quickly placing a shaking hand on her giant of a wolf's head. "Ignore me... just keep your secret safe..." She said in a whisper. Ryukiba handed the confused rogue a hooded cape from inside a bag strapped to her Talbuk's side.

"What's this?" She asked suddenly remembering her voice.

The hunter's expression was unreadable. "It's yours now... keep it." She said sitting down by the crackling fire. Aliane fingered the fabric between her fingers. The threads seemed almost to shine in the light of the fire. The young human looked down to the elf. Who's expression made her seem much older than she thought possible.

Aliane quickly tied the cloak around herself pulling the hood down to cover her face. "Hey what's wrong?" The hunter merely blinked; plastering on a fake smile. One which Aliane knew false as her own elfin appearance.

The two looked back to the fire hearing the clanking of metal coming from the forest. Slung over his shoulder Kinji carried several rabbits. He plopped them down in front of his sister smiling sweetly.

She in return gave him a scowl. "You damned lazy bum..." She muttered pulling a dagger from her belt. "How you survived out there on your own... I'd be damned to know..." She skinned and gutted the rabbits muttering curses that could rival a warlocks. She pointed the bloodied dagger at him. "Don't expect me to keep cooking for you!"

He repressed rolling his eyes. "Dear sister I would never take advantage of your cooking ability."

She narrowed her eyes. "You are lucky we share the same blood..." Aliane couldn't help it she began to laugh. Although she hadn't understood a word, but in a way she had. The siblings looked to the girl giving her confused glaces. She suddenly stopped laughing her face turning bright red. Kinji was the first to break the silence laughing rather loudly. Ryukiba followed soon after a bit quieter.

An hour later the three rabbits were finally finished roasting; over a now larger fire thanks to Kinji. Bellies full the small group lay down at the edge of the fire for much needed sleep...

Aliane tossed and turned deep in a frightful place. One that existed only in her mind. It tormented her gnawing at her making her begin to sweat. A sword threw her back exiting her chest. Her glossy eyes looked down at the blueish runed blade. Until it was pulled with a sicking sound from her body. She was dead. "Ali...ane..Ali..." A voice called in the back of her mind. "Aliane wake up... hey girlie!"

Aliane's eyes shot open and her heart raced. Face to face with a giant talking bull. She wanted to scream, but fear held onto her voice with an iron fist. "Hey calm down... it's just me." Takesen gave her shoulder a slight shake with his massive hand. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she began to calm. "Go back to sleep little one." The gentle Tauren said rising. He sat himself under a large tree gazing off into the distance. Aliane watched him for a moment before he turned his gaze back to her.

His bright eyes shone like glass against the fire. He threw a small rock toward the sleeping paladins head. He jumped up searching for his sword. Takesen threw another rock hitting him once more in the back of the head. Kinji had taken his hair down and it spiked out in all directions giving him a wild and comical look.

"Your turn to watch Kin. And while you're at it... comfort the girl." He said. The Tauren lowered his massive head to his chest closing his eyes.

Kinji sat his sword and shield down to the ground. He gave a slight motion in his half asleep state. The wide awake rogue stood following the paladin. He yawned and stretched his arms. "You okay, Aliane?"

"Um... yeah..." She said feeling silly. "It's just a nightmare... one that I've had since I was small..." She paused. "I've had it so many times, and I can't figure out why I'm so afraid." She laughed at herself.

"What is this nightmare?" He asked turning to face her, giving her a strange glace at her new cloak. She explained to him while he seemed to stare into another world.

He broke from his stooper clearing his throat. "You shouldn't be afraid." He sat down resting his arms on his knees. Aliane bit her lip taking a seat next to her friend. "I'll protect you. If that should be your future." She couldn't help but turn red again.

The two sat in a peaceful silence for awhile before he spoke again. Removing something from under his plate armor. He slowly had begun to remember the words he had almost forgotten. "When I was still a child, a great lynx attacked me." He held something that Aliane hadn't seen in his hands. "I had ran away from home when my sister had been disowned from our family." He pulled his hair out of the way unclasping the broad shoulder armor on his right side.

Aliane's hand flew up to her mouth. "*gasp*" Hidden behind his armor and clothing were several long jagged scars.

He fastened the armor back adjusting the shoulders. "I don't remember anything after that lynx pounced. I awoke three days later in my room." He reached for Aliane's hand placing something inside closing her hand around it. "Fear can give great strength. I think you can overcome your fear, and find a great strength inside." He released her hand letting her stare down at the warn down lynx fang.

Carved into it was the symbol of the Sin'dori. "This is?" He nodded.

"The very fang of the lynx that tried to take my life." He grinned slyly. "I want you to keep it." He said standing brushing himself off. She traced the markings along the symbol and the fang itself. "Come now, you should sleep." He offered his hand to the young human.


	6. Serpentine Menace

**Sorry for such a late update all! I just didn't feel like this chapter made any since. or the one after this one... owell, can't really figure out how to fix them w/o making it make even less sence! And why you will be asking why naga would do that... shoot beats me lol, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 6: SERPENTINE MENACE

Finally disguised once more Aliane pulled the hood back looking at the disappearing forest of Ashenvale. Takesen road behind on a lumbering kodo. It snorted every so often in protest at trying to keep pace with the swift Talbuk and Saber. The distance allowed soft conversations between Kinji and Aliane, the former attempting to teach the human orcish; the latter stumbling over simple words. The huntress leading the small pack smiled listening to the half formed words.

"Haa...loollo?" Aliane looked up at Kinji silently asking if she was speaking right. "Neh...eh-ice tooo mee-eet ouuu..."

"Good." Kinji nodded his head.

From behind shouting could be heard. "MOVE WE'RE BEING LEFT BEHIND." The two blood-elves and human turned around seeing Takesen wildly flailing about kicking his legs at the snorting kodo. It gave a growl throwing its massive head side to side, unwilling to budge. "Earth mother help me..." The druid muttered.

"See you at the camp Takesen!" Ryukiba shouted over her shoulder. The druid stared mouth wide open. Kinji waved farewell following after his sister. Aliane peeked over Kinji's armored shoulder giving a meek wave of her own. Takesen snorted shaking his massive head side to side. The kodo simply swished his tail back and forth staring down the road.

"They're coming, ssset the trap." The blue skinned male Naga warrior said hissing. Behind him seven others slithered behind a small group of rocks. The leader gave a flick of his tongue before hiding himself.

"Stop!" Kinji said pulling Spirit to a halt. The great cat gave a roar at the sudden need to pause.

"You heard it too?" Ryukiba said stilling her Talbuk. Her brother nodded.

Aliane looked around trying to figure out why they had stopped so suddenly. It couldn't be to wait for the druid; he had been lost behind over an hour ago now. "How many?" Kinji said keeping his voice calm.

Ryukiba squinted her eyes and jumped off her mount. He pawed at the ground feeling uncomfortable. Spirit's ears set back against her massive head. The huntress placed her hand on the ground staring down the road. "Skoll... unstealth yourself..." The blue wolf did as his mistress ordered.

"Looks like … five...no... more..." She glanced from side to side. She rose pulling her bow and and readying an arrow.

"Kinji? What's going on?" Aliane kept her voice low.

He looked down at her keeping silent. He jumped off of Spirit's back removing his sword and shield. "Stay with Spirit, Aliane." The paladin followed after his sister keeping close to the hillside.

"Flush them out Skoll..." The wolf gave a snarl and bolted around the hill and ruins. He howled scaring a Naga that was unused to fighting. The blue serpent gave a shrill howl of his own in fear seeing the gaping maw of Skoll closing down around him. He released the serpent quickly dodging an arrow aimed for his throat.

"Arrrrggghhh!" Kinji yelled. The sorceress naga threw her four arms out in front of herself sending a blast of fire stopping Kinji dead in his tracks. At the last second he blocked the blast with his wide shield; allowing the fire to deflect harmlessly. The sorceress hissed flicking her long tail.

"It...it sounds like a battle?" Aliane stood beside Spirit, looking around. She took a few steps away from the side of the cat. She grabbed onto the rogues lengthy cape pulling her back. The cat gave her a reprimanding glare. "They might need help, let go!" The cat growled, but dropped her grip. She gave another warning growl. The rogue peaked her head around the broken down pillar. Ryukiba had resorted to fighting a warrior Naga with her sword, blocking his swings. Skoll kept the attention of another Naga snapping close at the serpents body.

Kinji still attempting to get close to the sorceress. She constantly bombarded him with one spell after the other; keeping him on the defensive. The female serpent took notice of the small "Blood-Elf" staring at her companions. She gave a grin bearing her pointed fangs. Kinji lowered his shield thinking she was finally unable to continue casting.

She gave a wicked chuckle pointing her hands out. They began to glow a soft blue then grew in color after a moment. The paladin turned around his face dropping several shades to a ghostly white.

Ryukiba finally managed to knock the warrior Naga to the ground severing his head from his body. The woman turned to see how her brother was fairing, and to the grinning and cackling naga. "Aliane move!" The two sibling bolted to block the incoming frost blast as it left the sorceress' scaly hands. They wouldn't make it; even with the huntresses' swift feet.

"RAAAHHHHH!" Spirit lept over the panic stricken rogue straight in front of the on coming ice blast. The hunter and paladin stopped dead in their tracks as the cat fell to the ground. The great cat gave a feral roar bolting upright again. She charged past her rider and pounced on top of the serpent. The cat's fangs and claws tore deep into the hide of the Naga quickly dispatching her.

The Naga leader shouted to his small band of naga. His remaining three troops quickly set to trapping the group of elves, human and beasts. Skoll's fur raised up and his ears pined back to his head coming to stand protectively over the wounded cat. "Tell that wolf to ssstand down."

The huntress narrowed her eyes but complied. "Back down Skoll..." She took a glance at Aliane being lead ruffly by the shoulder toward them.

Kinji made a move to help her, but the sword at his throat kept him still. He as well narrowed his eyes watching carefully. "The girlssss will fetch usss a lot of worth asss ssslavesss." The leader grinned grabbing a hold of Aliane's chin. "But the male... ssshould be killed..." He said in his slow voice.

"I would much rather die than be slave to your stuttering ass!" Ryukiba spat. The four naga turned to stare at her with beady eyes.

"You will mind your tongue." Another female sorceress hissed out.

The huntress fought to roll her eyes. A male Naga slithered up to his leader side. "Thissss one looksss to weak..." He said pointing with one of his arms at Aliane. "The other... hasss to sssharp of a tongue." He glared at the huntress. "Are you sssure we will get anything for them?"

His answer was a shove backwards. The paladin began muttering something slow and incoherent under his breath. He glanced up at the rogue, her eyes were full of fear and uncertainty. The girls skin began glowing a soft red color causing the Naga holding her to look down. He was flung backwards as the light radiated from the human.

"VANISH ALIANE! FIND TAKESEN!" The paladin shouted. The remaining naga shielded their eyes against the bright light.

"I-i ca-"

"Stop muttering and go!" Ryukiba shouted freeing her arms. The rogues eyes widened, and her heart raced in her chest. Willing every fiber in her being her feet began to move and she thought long and hard.

_Disappear... disappear! _She muttered in her mind. She willed her body to fade. The hunter and paladin soon lost site of her as she ran down the hillside. The Naga blinked the light from their eyes staring down the remaining to elves.

"You ready brother?" The huntress spoke coldly. The white haired man grinned broadly. Raising his shield high above his head; smashing it into a near by warrior.

Aliane ran down the open hillside of Azshara. She stopped leaning her arm on an autumn colored tree to catch her breath. She scanned the area; not a soul in site. She could still hear the shouting of the Naga as they fought to regain control of her two friends. "I'll never find Takesen..." She balled her hands into fists looking at the ground trying not to break down and cry.

She dropped to her knees grabbing a fist full of the red-orange grass in her hands. The wind picked up with strong gusts. Something felt like it touched her face lifting up her chin. The young rogue's eyes widened at the pure black site that stood proud and tall before her.

"You think she got away?" Ryukiba asked breathing heavily. "Quick thinking … using that spell little brother..."

"You noticed?" Kinji said backing himself into his sister. The woman gave a short laugh.

She sat face to face with a Hippogryph. It stared down at her with knowing eyes deep down within her soul. "H-hello?" The greeting tumbled out of her mouth. It merely blinked and slightly bowed its feathered head. Without warning the giant winged creature scooped the human onto its back. She latched her fists into its soft raven colored feathers, and locked her knees into its broad neck.

The girls eyes widened watching as the animals feet slowly lifted from the ground as its massive wings beat the air around them as they ran. With one final kick the Hippogryph was air born. Some how the bird-horse knew exactly where to go. High above the ground Aliane peeked out of one emerald eye seeing the siblings backed together, the remaining three naga surrounding them. The girl accidentally shifted her weight to the side causing the Hippogryph to swoop downward. She lost her grip several feet above the Naga leader's head tumbling right down on him.

The Hippogryph turned sharply around landing in front of the remaining warrior. It rared back onto its hooved back legs giving an ear piercing screech. The Naga's eyes widened as the talons sank deep into his scaly flesh. It flicked its long tail giving rather bird like squawks and chirps. It watched the two elves rather disinterested, and down to the human sitting on her knees. Staring at the unconscious form of the Naga. Aliane blinked looking from the k. serpent, to Kinji and Ryukiba, and back down to the Naga.

The Hippogryph practically pranced standing next to the rogue; watching the last naga slither off as quickly as her body would allow. The hunter raised one slender eyebrow looking at the bird-horse. Kinji ran a hand through his spiked hair trying to straighten it out somewhat. The Hippogryph squawked again lowering its horned head to the rogue nuzzling the side of her face with its beak. Chirping all the while.


	7. BloodElf on the Rocks

**Sorry for the late update all! Our net just decided to go nuts on us yay internet! **

CHAPTER 7: BLOOD ELF ON THE ROCKS

Kinji walked to the side of his mount. "Ryu can you do anything for her?" He asked placing a gentle hand on the saber's side. She nodded looking away from the bird as it flapped its wings nuzzling the rogue continuously.

"We should try to move away from here... The wound isn't to bad." Ryukiba stood up after giving the cat a once-over. Kinji readily agreed calling for Aliane. Ryukiba's Talbuk galloped around the hills and pillars soon after.

Aliane rose from the ground leaning on the Hippogryph for support. She stared at the still form of the male naga in front of her. The naga twitched once and opened his eyes. The Rogue stood stiff as well did the Hippogryph behind her. The naga lifted himself up onto one elbow. He cackled wildly as he clutched something in his clawed hand.

"With my death I curse you to eternal sleep; a gift from our Queen!" It spat out hissing every other word. The Hippogryph flapped its wings running several yards away; squawking frantically. The ground beneath Aliane began to glow blue as a single giant rune began to form. The Naga chuckled again before falling dead on the ground.

"Shit!" Kinji cursed. With the weight of his armor slowing him down he wasn't sure if he would make it.

_Why... why can't I move! _Aliane asked herself. The last thing she seen was a pair of arms pushing her out of the circle...

She awoke a moment later to a screaming Ryukiba. The huntress dropped her bow to the ground standing where the young human had been. Aliane turned around tears filling her eyes spilling down over her cheeks. A pale blue statue with outstretched arms, and gaping mouth is all that stood. Ryukiba, down on her knees, staring up at her brother with a scowl, but tears streaked her elven features in frustration and sadness.

Aliane shuffled her feet slowly walking toward the elf frozen in time. His eyes were wide in panic and his brow's in a fierce knot. She reached out her arms. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Ryukiba shouted jumping to her feet. She placed herself between her brother and the human.

Aliane stood shocked. "I'm so sorry..." She cried. "I didn't mean to...for this to happen..." She lowered her head choking on her own tears. The hunter clenched her teeth, but stopped fearing she would break them with such force. Aliane looked back to her, the hunters expression far off and unfocused. "Is there anyway to save him?" Her voice was low.

The hunter thought searching through her guilt clouded mind. The Hippogryph came prancing over once more to stand behind the rogue. "I...I don't know..." She glared down at the corpse of the male Naga that took her brother from her. She stomped over to him prying what ever it was from his massive hand that he still clung to. The small tablet was broken in two. Aliane came to stand beside her staring down at the broken clay tablet in her palm.

"Can you read it?" She asked staring down at what seemed like jumbled up symbols.

Ryukiba shook her head. "But I might know of someone who can..." She stared at her brother once more. She placed the tablet into her bag carefully taking quick strides to her waiting Talbuk. "Stay here!" She shouted over her shoulder as the beast took off in the direction of the soul remaining Naga. Aliane watched as the hunter faded into the distance.

The Hippogryph gave a snort pushing its head into the rogues back. Aliane stumbled forward a foot trying to regain her balance. The shadows crept over the trees as the sun slowly sank down over the horizon. "What can I do to help him?" Aliane whispered to herself. Her hair fell down in a curtain hiding her face as she lowered her head. She sat down hugging her knees close to herself. All she could do, was wait. Wait for the hunters return.

"_Come child..." _A voice whispered as the wind steadily began to blow.

Aliane looked around trying to find the owner of the voice. The Hippogryph looked at her blinking quizzically. She stared ahead of herself thinking she was losing her sanity. "Who's there?" She slowly rose to her shaking feet.

"_Do you wish to save him?" _It asked in a sing song voice. "_Come to me... set me free..." _It whispered almost in her ear. The rogue jumped looking around once more. The Hippogryph squawked at her sudden jump. "_I will save him... come to me..."_

Aliane turned to look at the frozen elf. "Fine, where are you!" She yelled into the wind. A fog came creeping toward her as the words left her lips. As if to lead her somewhere. She took a few tentative steps before the black Hippogryph ran around blocking her path. He threw his wings out stamping his feet into the ground trying to force the girl back.

"_Come child so we can save him..."_ The voice tempted once more. "_Come to claim the strength that you never had... come to me..." _

_"No don't!" _A voice called in the back of her head. The other quickly over powered the pleading and was almost never heard. Aliane quickly walked backwards at the relief of the bird-horse. The safe and kind feeling quickly became replaced with fear and hatred. Everything was quite again save for the drumming of the young rogues heart.

_"Come!" _The voice demanded once more. The mist creeping toward the rogues legs like a snake. Little wisps floated up and spiraled around twisting and turning in and above the cloud. The Hippogryph gave a shrill 'squaw!' before once more running several yards away in sheer terror. As if being pulled in by the mist Aliane walked forward. She blinked and as soon as she reopened her eyes her surroundings changed. The white mist covered everything, and blocked out all other forms.

She gulped attempting to take a step back but found her feet frozen to the ground, literally. Ice crystals crept up her legs to her thighs leaving a prickling sensation where they touched. A blacked out figure slowly walked forward taking their time. It had no definite shape to its mass but two glowing eyes.

"W-who are you?" The rogue asked fearing her voice would never reach the being.

It seemed to blink as if pondering the young rogues appearance. "You need not know..." It spoke slowly in a bored 'Everyone should obey me' tone. Aliane watched the being move to circle her. It came to stand in front of her after a few moments once more. The eyes hovered silently in front of Aliane for a moment before speaking once more. "Shall I give you the power to see the future?" It suggested.

The ground began to shake and a great fissure split the ground in two running jagged off into the distance.

"Open your eyes child..." The lidless orbs said in its two-toned voice. The rogue opened one eye then the other to see the same blank scenery covered in mist. "Or do you wish the great strength of a warrior? Or perhaps the cunning of a druid?" It asked once more. "What do you wish of me; it shall be yours."

"_Aliane! Don't trust it!" _The same pleading voice screamed at Aliane. The rouge shook her head as if trying to wake from a bad dream. "_Listen to me!" _She turned around to look for the voice calling her. She couldn't figure out who it was, but it felt so familiar.

She looked back to the eyes; it hadn't seemed to hear the voice though. It simply stared at her impatiently waiting for an answer. Aliane shook her head trying to pull her feet free from the ice. Something inside told her not to trust this being. "I can't trust you." She said under her breath.

It seemed to anger the eyes they flared up in massive balls of fire; melting the ice around her legs. The mist floated off retreating back into the darkness. _Traaip traaip traaip _came the pounding of what sounded like hooves on stone. The eyes blazed in anger as Aliane stared wide eyed at it. _Clap clap clap _the pounding was coming closer.

"_Obey me!" _The voice screamed once more vanishing into darkness, the mist following.

"Begone demon!" Came a shout from what sounded like a Draenei. A bright golden light flooded the human's eyes as soon as she began to stand up right. The woman threw her arm up over her eyes trying her hardest to not become blinded.

"Dimitri... what has happened here?" Came the crystalline voice of the Draenei. The clank of Dimitri's plate boots stopped as he came to stand beside the human wrapped protectively in a blood-elf's embrace. The land scorched beyond reason. The copper haired man looked back to his traveling companion, shaking his head unknowing.

**Dah dah dahhhh! Introducing my next two characters! Hehe, I'll have to put up a poll soon to see who everyone likes! :D Cheers! **


	8. New Allies

**Just like to thank 4master my beta for cleaning up my mess of a chapter! Enjoy all!**

CHAPTER 8: NEW ALLIES?

More shouting... that was what Aliane awoke to. It was Ryukiba's voice, and the growling of Skoll and Loque'Nahak. Another voice rose up, shouting back at her. Aliane rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, while she sat up. The campfire illuminated the figures surrounding it as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"What's going on?" The rogue asked staring wide eyed at the three. The Draenei gave a worried smile in the woman's direction as she frantically tugged her friend back. Trying to keep the man from tearing the huntress limb from limb.

"Enough Dimitri!" She finally shouted, pulling him back several feet. Ryukiba lowered her bow slightly while taking a glance in Aliane's direction. Beside her; Kinji lay asleep, free of the curse.

"Grrr….. Ivanna we don't know who she is! She a blood-elf for crying out loud!" The huntress by then grew tired of the staring contest and walked up quickly to her brother. He slept soundly, and nothing seemed wrong. Dimitri let out another audible growl pulled himself out of Ivanna's grasp.

She merely gave him a shove on the shoulder. In retaliation, he crossed his arms and turned his back on the others. "May I ask what has happened here?" The hunter glared in her direction through narrow slits for eyes while staying silent all the while.

"T-these are my friends... Ryukiba and Kinji..." The rogue said finding her voice once more. Dimitri looked over his broad armored shoulder his upper lip curled into a snarl.

He gave another slightly feral sounding growl. "Stop it! You of all people know what it is like to be judged before you are given a chance!" Ivanna crossed her arms stamping her foot into the dirt. With a huff he plopped to a sitting position, back still turned, to the ground. "I apologize for him. My name is Ivanna and he is Dimitri." She gave a smile coming to stand closer to the other three. "I am pleased to meet you!" She said kindly.

The hunter said nothing as she nodded her head, a rather forced action as it seemed. She gave a short whistle to her companions and the two animals came instantly to her side. She whispered something to them in Thalassian. Their ears perked forward and they relaxed somewhat. Skoll gave a huff of slight irritation in Dimitri's direction watching the man through narrowed eyes.

The great cat curled up at his master's side ignoring everyone's presence. Skoll in turn gave a growl that could only mean 'Do not try me...' before he to settled in for sleep. Dimitri gave a visible twitch before jumping to his feet walking off into the darkness. The warrior didn't make it three feet before slamming head first into a solid mass.

The giant bull gave a snort blowing the man's unkempt hair backwards. Takesen gripped his giant staff in one hand at his side; the other coming to flop with a hard _smack_ on Dimitri's shoulder. His giant eyes narrowed to slits as he took a step forward, then another pushing himself and the man into the light of the fire. Ivanna rose quickly picking up her wand.

Dimitri ground his teeth together not breaking the Tauren's gaze. Ryukiba watched with a faint smirk on her lips, while Aliane stared on in confusion. "Takesen... stop..." Came a strained voice in orcish. The large bull stared at Dimitri for a moment longer before raising his gaze to find everyone else looking dumbfounded at Kinji.

The paladin leaned up on one arm panting heavily with the slight exertion. Takesen gave another snort glancing down at Dimitri, whom stood ram rod straight. He released his grip walking around him coming to stand beside Ryukiba and Kinji. He had to do a quick double take at Aliane. He raised a hairy eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing. She closed her eyes and looked to the ground feeling as if she just betrayed her new friend.

"What's goin' on Kin?" He asked looking to his old friend.

"How would I know…. I just woke up..." He gave a slightly cocky grin.

His sister rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You scared the hell out of us you know that..." He gave her an apologetic stare.

Ivanna cleared her throat placing the wand back into her belt. The four looked up to the blue skinned woman. She looked over at her own companion, sighed, and seated herself back beside the fire. The other man sat down as well; although he kept his distance. He drummed his fingers on his plate covered arms staring from under his bangs at the paladin.

The priestess smiled kindly over at the horde members and the lone human girl. "I do not mean to pry... but what is going on?" Kinji sat up leaning one arm on a knee.

"Just some friends looking for adventure." He said hoarsely. "What about you two?"

Ivanna seemed hesitant, looked to Dimitri; whom only shrugged. "My husband... left seven months ago. I still do not know why or where they were going exactly." She studied her hands in her lap. "I got worried and have been trying to track down where his group went." Biting her lip she continued. "I worry that he is gone forever." She whispered more to herself.

Dimitri began speaking; although it seemed he would rather not. "We think we're close to finding where they were headed. Either in Winterspring or Hyjal." He leaned his head on his hand looking irritated at having to talk to the others.

Takesen looked at his friends; giving Aliane another confused stare, but said nothing as the hunter spoke up. "How do you fit in all this?"

Dimitri gave an audible snort of disgust. "Let's just pretend that you didn't ask that... none of your damned business anyway..." He added under his breath.

Kinji gave him a unsure glare trying his best to not pass out again. He had already begun sweating from the simple exertion. The world began spinning and the figures around him began to blur and distort. He covered his face with his hand, brushing off the Tauren's hand. "I'm fine." He mumbled out.

"What's wrong?" The rogue finally spoke up once more. She placed a hand on his armored shoulder; only earning the same response. She withdrew her hand to herself seeing his narrowed eyes and a furious expression.

He instantly regretted what he said next. "Drop the damned innocent act!" He barked. The young rogue's eyes widened, if it weren't for the druid coming to sit beside her she would have fled into the dark of the night. His long time friend and his sister looked shocked.

"I think it best if we all get some sleep... It seems like you have had a hard day..." Ivanna said trying to sooth the harsh atmosphere. Between the irate warrior and the now sulking paladin; it would be a difficult task.

Takesen's large hand came to sit on Aliane's shoulder, able to see and feel her shaking. "Come on girlie." He said gently trying to sooth her. He stood and she followed him walking closer to the fire.

Ryukiba threw her pack down to the ground welcoming sleep as a close friend. The paladin was the only one still awake now. '_Maybe I haven't actuality changed at all...' _His gaze shifted from his hands up to the crackling fire, to the small sleeping form of Aliane. He rubbed the bridge of his nose giving a sigh of irritation.

Memories of his past, a past he tried to atone for, flooded his mind and soul. The faces of those innocent people he had killed. He clutched at his head trying to bury the memory of the women he had... he... He didn't want to remember that. The way they had screamed in terror before he took them. Then their dull lifeless glossed eyes…

He wondered why and how he could have done those horrible things so long ago. He panted his eyes going wide and his hair stuck matted to his forehead from sweat. Long had he kept those terrible memories locked away, a past so dark for a paladin... _How could I have fallen so far from the light..._ He asked himself.

A small hand pushed his hair out of his face, back of the hand to his forehead. He stared listlessly his heart drummed behind his ribs. He gently removed Aliane's hand. Standing on shaking legs. Like a fawn being born he stumbled away from the camp. The rogue quick on her feet followed to give him a hand.

"You should lie back down..." She whispered staring up at him with worried eyes.

He shook his head continuing to wonder farther in the darkness. '_What did that spell do to me….' _His bitter memories continued flooding his mind. He stumbled falling to his knees.

Aliane gasped. "Kinji?" She knelt in front of him.

_Stay away... I'll only hurt you... _He clenched his eyes shut trying to force her presence away. Trying even harder to will the dark thoughts of what he could do to her even farther. "Go back... I'll … come back soon..." He said through clenched teeth.

"Not until I know you're alright..." She said worry filling her voice. She brushed the back of her hand against his cheek. "You've got a pretty bad fever..." Her hand lingered to long for the paladins taste and he held it gently in his gloved hands. She gave a quiet 'eep' as his arms pulled her into him.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck holding her tightly. As if that would drive away his past. He mumbled something about being a horrible man. He let himself weep openly as he continued to mumble apologizes to her for being so harsh. She managed to unpin one hand to gently rub the back of his neck. He cleared his throat and muttered something else that sounded strained.

"What?" She asked gently still trying to comfort him.

He was silent for a moment. "If you want... I will return you to your home." He tightened his grip. "Please for your own safety, go home..." He begged.

"But..."

"I should have never let you stay. I'm so sorry..."

He released her, but kept his hands on her shoulders. His expression was serious. Shock came first then she became just as serious. "I'm staying."

His brow knit together in annoyance. He fought back the urge to hit her for disobeying him. He grunted flopping forward gently until his forehead met hers. "Do you always find it necessary to make things difficult?"

She smiled. "Generally."

'_Don't you dare do it damn it!' _He closed his eyes. "Well if you're going to stay, you need to learn how to fight properly..." He inwardly groaned at himself.

She readily agreed. "And you need to rest." She laughed as he gave a lopsided grin.

"But mother, just five more minutes..." She stifled a giggle thankful he was acting more cheerful.

"Can you walk?" She continued to smile.

He continued to keep their foreheads together. He closed his glowing eyes. "I can manage." Legs stiff from kneeling so long he finally stood helping Aliane to her feet.

He finally managed to return to a dreamless sleep. The rogue wasn't so lucky. She found the identical image of herself standing face to face. Dressed in pure black plate armor. Staring at her with a lifeless grin.


	9. Practice makes Perfect

CHAPTER 9: PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT

Dimitri sat on a rock, his head supported in one hand while he stared with a bored expression at the trees ahead of him. Kinji sat not far away, but he had an impish grin on his face. They were now on the road toward FelWood. Just a few minutes back, they had decided to take a break to help teach Aliane the art of combat. It was definitely hilarious watching her, a rogue, flail about trying to sneak up on the paladin. A '_crack'_ was usually followed by a quick muffled _'crap' _would soon follow and then as she attempted to ambush Kinji.

There was the usual silence before her attempt. It was punctuated by Ivanna who hummed to herself and Takesen watched off to the side.

"GOTCHA!" Aliane boasted jumping out from the shadows. Kinji fought the urge to roll his eyes as he leaned to the side grabbing onto the rogue.

He pinned her to the ground holding his hand like a knife to her throat. "I think you missed the point when you're supposed to be subtle." She mentally slapped herself. "But you're getting better." He allowed her to rise. She smiled.

Takesen gave a hearty laugh and the rogue scratched her temple blushing. Ivanna smiled ear to ear, or in her case more horn to horn. "Watch Ryukiba, let's see how she does this." She stifled a giggle at Dimitri's obvious annoyance.

It was once again silent, as several minutes passed. Dimitri got frustrated.

"We're wasting time this is pointless shit!"

Mid rant the huntress lunged from the side as though she were about to strike. However, the warrior leaned away much like Kinji had the warrior grabbed onto the hunter's arm and flung her to the ground.

He tapped her on the side of the head giving an irritated ' you're dead' and stomped away.

"Having a hunter teach someone to be a rogue... I might as well teach someone to be a bloody mage!" He stomped off, hefting his massive axes.

"How the hell...?" The hunter wondered. Sure she wasn't as silent on her feet as a master rogue or Takesen for that matter, but she should have had no problem there. The man was even practically yelling!

"He just has very good hearing." Ivanna said with a smile still playing on her lips.

Aliane's Hippogryph, now named 'Feather', swooped down and trotted up to the rogue. The rest of the small party walked back to the road to mount up. He gave a squawk as he pranced around her. She threw a leg onto Feather's back following after the others. It wasn't surprising that the warrior had a motorcycle, not unlike the one Aliane had seen Ryukiba working on the day that they met.

_It's loud... just like him..._ Aliane mentally noted and laughed to herself. The warrior gave an irritated grunt before the bike tore down the road, spitting smoke behind it. Ivanna rubbed the base of one horn before climbing onto the back of her giant blue-black Elekk. She settled herself into its saddle and gave its reigns a snap and it walked off at a brisk pace. The siblings in turn followed after the others and Takesen... bless his heart as he was once again; fighting with his kodo.

The temporary agreement of trying not to tear each other limb from limb was made in the morning after they had all met Ivanna and Dimitri. Ryukiba agreed because she felt she owed the priestess for helping her brother. Kinji accepted because it seemed to make Aliane happy and Takesen agreed because he had nothing better to do. She was thankful that the Tauren still treated her in same way as he had before.

Albeit he was hesitant at first, then warmed up. His kodo finally grunted as it began following after the others. Aliane looked back as Feather continued following the Talbuk in front of it. She covered her mouth, giggling and watching as the giant Tauren bounced in the saddle like an overgrown child. He got out said something to the kodo before it turned around and lumbered off.

Before Aliane could ask what the Tauren was doing he took off at a run his body changing shape and flew off into the sky. "Wow..." Aliane watched as the bird disappeared to a mere speck in the sky.

Feather watched, also wanting to fly after the smaller bird. He would have taken off after Takesen; he pranced around, trying to break off into a run. Ryukiba grabbed onto his black feathers at his neck. He calmed down immediately.

"Thanks..." Aliane gulped.

"Hmm..."

She released him and continued down the road after the others. Dimitri long gone in the distance. Though by the amount of smoke left behind by his bike, it wasn't hard to find the directions he had taken.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"W-what's with this place?" Aliane asked. Feather seemed as unnerved as his rider.

"It is a cursed place..." Ivanna said pulling her sleeve up over her face. "Long ago it was corrupted by the Burning Legion..."

"Are there still...?"

"No. It's safe now... For the most part." He said as a ragged looking wolf limped off. Ryukiba had her eyes closed as if she were sleeping.

She opened them with a quick snap and kicked her Talbuk charging down the road. "Should we follow her?" Ivanna asked.

"No we should get to the Emerald Sanctuary before dark." Kinji said pulling Spirits reigns in the other direction.

WITH RYUKIBA AND DIMITRI

She found his motorcycle sitting at the side of the road, rider less. She stared at it for a few moments before jumping from the saddle taking her bow in hand. She found him deep within the forest, both axes in hand. At the sudden sound of her entrance, he turned around immediately, startled. At his feet she found the bloody mangled form of what was once a demon.

"How many more are there?" She whispered standing beside him ignoring the corpse. He nodded his head toward a ridge lined with what looked like blue fires. She gave a slight grin pulling an arrow from the quiver on her back; watching the shadowy forms of demon and demon worshipers. She gave a near silent whistle Skoll phasing in from the shadows at her side.

Dimitri gave an amused laugh, giving a mock bow. "After you my lady." He followed after the hunter as quietly as he could manage. They stopped between the cliff face and the nearest tree. Ryukiba peeked around the corner to gain a slight view of the poorly erected tents. She nodded her head at Skoll who seemed much too eager to attack. He charged down the path, pouncing on the first living creature he could find.

Dimitri gave a blood curdling yell as he charged head first into the fray. Ryukiba rolled her eyes as she pulled her bow string taunt. To Skoll's dismay, the warrior had practically single handed killed everything. Ryukiba walked around pulling arrows from corpses wiping the blood and demon blood and guts off on the ground.

"Skoll go on back to the others." The wolf looked around before taking off down the hill back toward the road.

"Looks like all of the-" she was knocked off her feet even before she could completed her statement by an unknown body. She flew several feet in the air before landing with a dull thud. An instant later Dimitri brought his axes down attempting to slice into the opponent, a Satyr. The demon dodged, and tackled the warrior to the ground which stunned the warrior enough. The Satyr turned around to finish off his earlier kill. He held his sword high preparing to drive into her.

His actions were stopped by a peculiar sound-they were almost feral. The pitch and intensity of the growls grew from low towards high and feral. Ryukiba watched with fearful eyes as the Satyr dropped the sword to the ground. A massive wolfish creature on his back, biting with a ferocious appetite into his neck. The Satyr backed up frantically, clawing at the Worgen latched onto his back. He slammed into the wall with as much force as he could muster, skewering himself and his attacker onto one of the many spikes jutting out from the ruins.

The Worgen gave out a yelp, releasing his jaws from the neck of the Satyr. He watched as the demon stumbled away, holding a hand over his half torn and exposed throat. The wolf man looked down at the spike that managed to go straight through his plate armor. His ears flattened against his head as he began to snarl placing a paw around the intruding piece of stone.

He moved his paw back to his side, jerking himself forward freeing himself. He bared his teeth, fangs shinning in the dim fire. Before the Satyr knew it, there was a sword slicing through his neck severing it from his body. "Striking me when I'm not looking..." Ryukiba said glaring at the collapsed body. She looked up at the Worgen who stood unmoving.

He gave a panting like growl his expression didn't seem to relax. He was like a wounded animal now. He backed away, still slightly snarling. His blood rage fueling his fighting instincts. Stepping around the carcass, Ryukiba slowly approached the Worgen. He growled once again and held his ground. The hunter bent down to lower her sword to the ground, and rose just as slowly. Holding her hands out as non threatening as she could seem.

She took her eyes away for a moment seeing two axes laying several feet apart forgotten. "Dimitri calm down it's me..." He growled again baring his fangs once more. "Dimitri." Ryukiba cooed. The Worgen straightened up slightly hearing his name. He blinked as if understanding. "Look at me Dimitri." She demanded gently. "Come here I won't hurt you."

"Ry...-" He tried to speak unable to form anything else. He took a step slowly his ears flat on his head like a scared dog. Taking a few more long steps as he bent to eye level with the hunter as if transfixed.

"There, there it's alright..." She cooed again placing a hand on top of his head smoothing out the fur. "I need you to wake up Dimitri. It's over there's no more fighting now." His ears slowly perked up.

"What?" He asked through his fangs blinking confused. He grunted grabbing onto the wound in his side. After further coaxing he allowed the hunter to remove his armor to stitch up the gaping hole. He tried several times to bend his head down to lick at the wound only to be smacked in his nose. His ears once again pining to his head in annoyance.

"This explains a lot..." Ryukiba said as she placed bandages around his chest and back. He grumbled staring at the ground. "Stop scratching at it." She slapped his hand away for the third time. Only earning a growl in response.

"Well you try being run through with a spike! See how you feel!" He grumbled out. He leaned on his legs glaring down at his feet once more. "So... how did you? You know? Calm me down." He asked once the silence grew to annoy him farther.

"I'm a hunter Dimitri. Get used to it." She said pulling the bandages tight causing the Worgen to jump in slight discomfort. "Sorry."

"Neh..." He looked away again at the Talbuk grazing close by.

"Don't you get any ideas." She said, practically reading his mind. "By the way... Thanks..." His sullen expression turned to surprise and his ears perked upright. "So you really mean you can't change back?"

His happy look dropped and he returned to his usual irritated one. "No... Not really mastered that yet... I hate this form..." He mumbled. He heard an 'I see...' As the hunter knelt down back in front of him. She placed a hand on his head again he narrowed his eyes swatting her away. "I'm not one of your damned pets! Stop that!" She gave a sadistic smile. After a 'but I've always wanted a pet Worgen' joke. He stalked off back toward the road. Looked at his motorcycle to his paws back to the bike again and growled in annoyance. Without even bothering to ask the huntress strode straight over to his bike and hopped on.

"Well we don't have all night! Come on wolf boy." Dimitri narrowed his eyes and sat down behind her.

"I can still drive this you know!" He growled.

Ryukiba started up the loud machine. "And then you run off the road into who knows where. What the hell is up with this thing anyways? Did some lunatic gnome get a hold of your bike?" She poked around at the bike for a moment and Dimitri glared daggers into the top of her head.

"Let's just go..." He growled as the bike began moving. The hunter laughed giving more comments about how she's surprised that the bike can move at all.

~WITH THE OTHERS~

Takesen was waiting for them already at the small inn at Emerald Sanctuary. He stood up from leaning on a tree. He spit out a long strand of grass, smiling brightly. "It's 'bout time!" Everyone slowly began getting down from their mounts. "Where are Ry and Dimitri?"

"We're here." Came the huntress's voice. They all turned to see her supporting the weight of a Worgen, who looked away, as if ashamed of being what he was. He sniffed a couple of times, gaining the scents of his allies, trying to be discreet.

Ivanna looked over at him, regret showing across her face. The man shifted uncomfortably in his armor, attempting to get it to sit off of his wrapped wounds. Eventually everyone relaxed and settled down, going inside the inn. The inn keeper stared in confusion at the odd group filing inside. The older Tauren raised a furry eyebrow, but said nothing. So long as they paid their tab, and kept out of trouble, he wasn't concerned.

Kinji walked up to him, placing a hand full of coins on the table. "We will be leaving early in the morning." He said keeping his tone quiet.

The bull snorted. "Just don't disturb anyone." He scraped the gold coins into his large hand, putting them into a bag he would hide later. The paladin looked around the inn. The only other occupant was the human innkeeper, and a gnome. They both watched with growing suspicion and narrowed eyes.

Aliane plopped down at a stool in front of the human, and several seats away from the gnome. "Can I get some drinks and food for my friends please?"

"Mug of your strongest ale for me..." Dimitri growled out from across the room. The Draenei beside him elbowed him for his rude manners. He scowled at the floor in retaliation.

Aliane turned back to the man. "I don't serve '_their' _kind..." He narrowed his eyes at the Blood-Elves and Tauren. He turned around reluctantly pouring a mug of ale for the warrior. She heaved a small sigh taking back food and drinks to her friends.

"He wouldn't serve everyone..." She whispered as she sat down.

Ryukiba gave a snort. "Figures, pig headed humans... no offense Aliane."

"None taken." She said shoving a piece of bread into her mouth. She scooted over closer to Takesen so Kinji could sit down handing out food and drink to his sister and close friend. "How much farther to Winterspring?" She asked around her bread.

Ryukiba took a delicate bite of bread and cheese, chewed and swallowed. "About a quarter of a day's ride."

The table manners at the table were so varied that it boggled the young human. Dimitri didn't really have much of a choice on the way he ate. His large snout getting in his way, but he usually ate like an animal anyway; without the shoving his face into his food and drink part. Ryukiba and Kinji both ate so neatly it was irritating, having obviously been brought up in a wealthy family. Ivanna kept her arms tucked to her sides sitting up straight, taking her sweet time in feeding herself. Takesen... he well, ate like a cow... Aliane had to catch herself before she started giggling at the bits of food that flaked his face. Then she noticed herself. Hunched over elbows propped up on the table.

She hid her face trying to hide her embarrassment. Her legs slid until she somehow accidentally kicked Kinji's ankle. "S-sorry..." She peeked up to see him smiling, the others not giving them the time of day for now. He lightly kicked her back, quietly laughing. She gave him a look that said 'Hey!' and kicked him back.

"I'm trying to eat here and you two playing footie over there is turning my stomach..." Dimitri said as narrowed his eyes at the two. Kinji leaned on the table giving a slight smile, propping his head onto his folded hands, and howled in laughter. Dimitri and Ryukiba both shook their heads, returning to eating their food. Ivanna hid her smile behind her cloth as she wiped her mouth.

"What happened?" Takesen said looking around the table. Aliane turned crimson, and Kinji's shoulders shook as he laughed louder. "..." He shook his horned head, and continued to finish his meal. The six finally got up cleaning up after themselves, and turned in for the night. The men took to one room, fighting over the two beds, before quieting down to sleep.

The lady's were keener to share, instead of having one sleeping on the cold ground. The three stayed up awhile longer to get better acquainted. "So, Ivanna what's your husband like?" Aliane asked.

The priestess smiled shyly. "He's a big brute of a shaman, but … he's kind of on the thick headed side..." She snickered. "I'm sure he is just fine and well... He's been gone for so long though."

"I'm sure he's just fine, if he's as tough as you say." She nodded in agreement.

Ivanna crossed her legs leaning her arms on them. "Do you have anyone Aliane?" She smiled as the rogue turned crimson once again.

"No I don't." She shifted lean back against the wall. She glanced at the Blood-elf out of the corner of her eye, she didn't react. The Draenei smiled a knowing smile.

"Tell me, where did you grow up?" She asked changing the topic, smile ever gracing her face.

"Well my father owned a farm outside of Stormwind. And my mother was a seamstress." She hugged her knees leaning her chin on them.

"What was your reasoning becoming a rogue?" Ryukiba spoke up this time.

It took the woman by surprise. Why had she chosen that way of life, a life that could lead to theft. "Well... I guess it's because when I was growing up, my parents always smothered me..." She bit her lip. "I would have had two older brothers, but... they died as children." She closed her eyes. "I guess I just wanted to get away from being watched constantly."

Ivanna watched her sadly. "I have three little ones of my own. Well one is around your age and not so little anymore. If anything were to happen to my babies, I would be devastated." She reached over to ruffle the rogue's hair. "They just wanted to keep their little girl safe."

"Ya I know." She pushed her hair behind an ear. "I just suck at what I do." She giggled. "What about you Ryukiba? What was your childhood like? Are you married or anything too?"

The huntress' face paled. She was quiet for a moment before she spoke. Lingering bitter memories of her childhood passing through her mind. "I... was betrothed, promised to someone the day I was born. That's probably where all the trouble with my family started." She looked at the other two women's faces as they pressed her to continue. "Where to begin..."


	10. Amaranth

CHAPTER 9.5: AMARANTH

94 YEARS AGO

My brother and I grew up by a different name than 'Phantomarrow'. Our true name is 'Sunshadow'. I was known as Amaranth and Kinji as Faustino, back when we were uncorrupted by Fel magics. We were often visited by friends of my father's when we lived in Silvermoon. Like the obedient daughter I was expected to be, I took to courting my best friend. Kinji was thrilled to have Ral'thes as his 'big brother' when he had learned of my betrothal. The three of us were inseparable.

I could accept being married off, but I couldn't stand the training I was forced to endure. I didn't want to become a paladin like my brother and betrothed. I started skipping lessons, and hiding in the forests of Eversong. One day after I had successfully escaped from my mentors, I came across a starved black Worg.

"Come here boy..." As I reached out to touch the Worg he snapped at my hand. Withdrawing it back to myself I looked around. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." I whispered to it while kneeling down slowly and touched its giant head. It just looked at me with big sad blue eyes. As I reached out my hand to it, I knew then what my true calling was to be. He didn't snap at me, and I scratched behind his ears. He gave a weak whimper. Fishing around in my bag I found some dried meat, and gave it to him. He gobbled it up greedily.

I managed to carry the Worg to the only one I knew that would help. "Ral!" I kicked on his door until he opened it.

It creaked open slowly. "It's late Amaranth... what is that?" His blue eyes widened at the half dead animal in my arms. I pushed into his house laying the Worg by the fire and then immediately headed to find him food and water. I scurried about his kitchen setting down a bowl of water and returned to the kitchen. "Amaranth ... oh no don't you drag me into this."

I turned around to glare at him. His arms crossed and he shook his head. "He's going to die if I don't help him... If I take him home my parent's will be the death of him!" I turned around to continue my search.

He gave an irritated grunt. "Amaranth, come on your parents are furious with you. Just go continue your lessons, please. Leave that animal alone, it's just going to die and if by some chance it does get better. Who's to say it won't turn on you?"

I smiled picking up a good helping of food, but turned and glared at my soon to be husband. "Ral, you and I both know the light isn't with me. I will _never_ be a paladin. No matter how hard they push me." I smiled down at my Worg. "But this is something I feel I can do!" He rubbed the side of his neck, threw his arms up in defeat, and let me do as I pleased.

He gave an irritated. "Fine, fine..."

I smiled jumping up throwing my arms around him. "Thanks Ral. You're the best!" I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He placed his hand on top of my head. The Worg did recover and followed me everywhere. It took everything to keep him a secret from my parents. I began taking lessons in archery from a traveling hunter. She was more than willing to help me. Her companion was a giant of a cat, if I recall correctly. She left after a month or so, leaving her bow to me.

"I can't take this!" I told her. She simply smiled, and told me that I would need it more than she. And she left. Later that day I returned home after making sure Anubis, my Worg's name, was safely hidden in Ral's house. I hadn't seen him, but thought nothing of it. He usually was either training Kinji, or off meditating somewhere.

"AMARANTH!" My father bellowed as I came inside. "Just where have you been..." I gulped; my father was a scary man. "You've been skipping out on your lessons again... Just what have you been doing with that hunter, you think I don't know what you're up to girl?"

I straightened my back. "I-"

He lifted his hand as though to strike me, my eyes widened, he clenched his hand returning it to his side. Mother stood behind him now. "If you had been home, daughter, you would know that Ral'thes has left with the troops... to stop the Scourge." Mother said narrowing her eyes. Kinji appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"What...? No, he couldn't have been! I just saw him yesterday!" My parents shook their heads. The news two weeks later sent me running from home in tears. Ral'thes was gone….. I fumbled with his door trying to get inside. I fell onto the floor scrambling to get up.

I tore through his house searching for him. My mind knew he wouldn't be there, but I didn't want to believe it. Anubis followed behind me, sitting down in front of his bedroom door. My eyes darted around the room, nothing. It was just as he left it. I turned to the Worg, his tail wagged and his tongue lulled outside his mouth. He patted over to me when I sank to the floor to lick my face. Whining softly in my ear, trying to comfort me.

"He's gone boy..." I said staring at the wall. Anubis whined again nuzzling closer to me. We left the house together; I holstered the bow across my back as I closed the door behind me. I passed silently through the streets weaving in and out of the crowds. Once home I packed a bag. I was confronted by my father at the door.

His expression hardened seeing the bow and the Worg standing by my side. I set my jaw; nothing he could say or do would cause me harm. "Girl if you walk out that door..." My hand hovered above the handle. "Get back to your training this second... and I will consider allowing you to stay in MY family."

I turned to face him. "So be it..."

He jumped back slightly. "You are no daughter of mine..." He growled out, Kinji came to stand with mother. She looked sad, but said nothing. Kinji's mouth dropped open. I opened the door letting Anubis walk out ahead of me. I locked eyes with Kinji for a moment, my expression staying indifferent. He was but fifteen at the time, and me a young lady of thirty-two (young for an elf!). That day the girl Amaranth died with Ral'thes, I ceased to be her and became the huntress Ryukiba Phantomarrow. Some years later finding my brother again, who gladly threw away his birth name. We became Sin'dorei not too long ago. Following our Prince Kael'Thas to the edge of the world if needed; the war has only just begun...


	11. Tragic Reunion

CHAPTER 10: TRAGIC REUNION

"So I guess you know why I am, the way I am..." The huntress said looking away. She turned to see the hand placed over her arm. "I'm fine now, really. I've... gotten over it." She dropped the topic, lying down to sleep. Ivanna and Aliane looked to one another sadly. They both fell asleep shortly after...

"Girls come on, we're leaving." Kinji pounded on their door. He heard a muffled 'Ack!' and the noise of someone falling to the floor. He looked up and down the narrow hallway, before sneaking off to join the guys downstairs. The door creaked open, and he turned around. A head of muffled up black hair poked out. She turned her head to him, still half asleep.

She rubbed her red forehead in one hand keeping balance by the wall with the other. "It's too early..." She grumbled sleep filling her voice. Ivanna walked out behind her to join the others, as did Ryukiba. Aliane crept back inside falling onto the bed face first.

Kinji coughed to suppress a laugh. "Come on Aliane. It's later than we would have liked to start out." He stood behind her.

"Mmm..." She grumbled trying to return to sleep.

"You're going to make me drag you out of bed, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes." Came her muffled reply. He gave a soft sigh, reaching down plucking her out of the warm bed. Her arms went around him and she tucked her head into his neck imminently. He cleared his throat trying to ignore the light red staining his pail cheeks. He picked up her bag, leaving to meet the others.

"Ah there's the girlie." Takesen said in his bird form. He landed on the ground looking up at the two. "Isn't that a lovely picture!" He joked, making the paladin glare at him in irritation. The Tauren gave a laugh before flying off ahead of everyone. "I'll meet you in Everlook!" He called out before vanishing in the morning horizon.

Kinji sighed while setting the girl to the ground. She stumbled around finding her way to Feather who knelt down so she could easily get onto his back. She took to lightly dozing on the back of the animal keeping her fingers locked onto his black feathers. Dimitri had already left before everyone else, so the trip was fairly quiet without his loud bike.

Suddenly awake Aliane gasped pointing off at a bear like creature that stood on two legs."What is that!" She squeaked.

Ivanna gave a soft laugh. "That... is a Furbog." The human's mouth formed an 'o'. They neared the Furbog, and it looked at Kinji at eye level, he was huge! Giving a toothy grin he said. "Hello old friend."

Kinji bowed his head, touching two fingers to his forehead. "It has been far too long. My companions and I seek passage through your tunnels."

The Furbog looked at the faces of the three women behind him. "Go on, no one will stop you my friend." He motioned off with a gesture of his large paw. The paladin bowed again, giving thanks.

He turned to the women. "We can continue." He turned, having Spirit walk into the torch lit cave. The interior of the cave was huge. Aliane stared wide-eyed in wonder at the many paths splitting off from the main road. She leaned forward to see better, watching as the huge bear-men (and some women she learned) ran about. It was an underground city!

"We'll be in Winterspring in half an hour." Ryukiba said turning to look at the awe struck rogue. "And at Everlook in an hour or so." The rogue shook with anticipation, a smile gracing her face.

"We can make it in less time if we run." Kinji said without facing the group. Spirit giving a roar of enthusiasm, wanting to break free of the constricting pace. The paladin pulled the saber to a stop trying to remember which way to go. He scratched his chin licking his lower lip.

"It's this way little brother..." Ryukiba kicked her Talbuk past him while giving a half smile. Feather flicked his tail and stretched his neck out looking down the hallways with his rider; equally as curious. He gave out a squawk while as he chased after the others.

"Whoa hey, Feather, stop!" Aliane called as the bird-horse saw the exit. He galloped past everyone running toward the open environment. He spread his wings beating the air running at full speed.

"Aliane!" Kinji yelled, giving chase after the animal. Aliane hung on for dear life around the animal's neck. She opened one eye to see Kinji reaching out for her; she reluctantly released one arm reaching for him. Feather gave a slight jump the closer they got to the exit, causing her to clutch back onto the animal.

Spirit gave a sharp roar, and Feather looked down at it. Beating his wings more frantic he gave one final kick of his powerful hind legs, and was airborne. Kinji made one final attempt to grab the rogue, but she slipped past.

"Hold on!" Ryukiba shouted charging down the road behind her brother, all eyes cast upward on the rogue and Hippogryph.

_He isn't tame, I never should ha__ve let her ride him! _Kinji screamed in his head. _If something happens to her..._ He shook his head mentally slapping himself.

"Feather, stop!" Aliane screamed clenching her eyes shut; pulling on his feathers at the back of his head. He gave a shriek suddenly jerking back. "Land! Now!" She called to him digging her heels into his sides. He gently glided downward, circling around Kinji, Ryukiba and Ivanna, before landing several feet in front of them. Feather croaked out what could have been a bird like apology.

"Are you alright!" Kinji asked panic stricken as he rushed to her side.

She looked at him wide-eyed and shaking like a leaf, and did something he didn't expect; Aliane began laughing. "I did it!" He sat a hand on her leg trying to get his heart to slow down.

"I think that is enough excitement for one day. Come down from there..." He sighed out plucking her from the back of the crazy bird.

She laughed again. "What a rush..." She smiled as he held onto her, her feet dangling several feet off the snowy ground.

"Aliane..." She looked him in the eyes; he wasn't smiling happily along with her. She bit her lip nodding her head. "I will see if my sister will train him. He needs a saddle and reigns as well." He sighed. "I want you to ride with me until then, alright."

She knew he wasn't asking; she was being told. "Okay."

"Well I guess the good news is... we're almost at Everlook." Ivanna spoke up walking her Elekk closer to them, patting her chest. Aliane and Kinji looked over able to see the small town some distance away.

"Um... Kinji I'm alright I can walk..." She whispered to him, after noticing the glare his sister sent her. He ignored her protest, while she shrugged with her eyes toward the hunter, who shook her head, mouthing a 'glad you're alright'. Feather pranced behind Kinji looking smug as ever. Aliane had to roll her eyes at the bird.

Ten minutes later they finally arrived in Everlook. Dimitri and Takesen already waiting ready to greet them. Aliane jumped off Spirit's back, running up to the two. Kinji and Ryukiba offered to take and stable the animals; while everyone else booked a room and relaxed. That way he could ask his sister in private to help train the Hippogryph.

"Ivanna where do you think we should start looking? This place is huge!" Aliane asked over the roar of the city.

"If I can find the Shaman Elders; I will be heading to them." She thought for a moment. "You do not need to trouble yourself, rest and enjoy the city." She smiled. With that she broke off from the group to scout out the city.

"I need a stiff drink..." Dimitri mumbled out scratching his neck. Takesen took to peering over the heads of the crowd to pick out the path to the inn. Dimitri glaring and grumbling about it being too crowded and people were starting to stare at him. They made into the inn without any incident. The Worgen plopped down in a chair, motioning a bar tender over to the table. He ducked through the many people clustered in the bar area.

"How may I be of assistance?" He asked as Aliane took a seat beside the druid and across from Dimitri. Taking a glance at the man she noticed he was a blonde Blood-elf. His eyes looked different though from Ryukiba's and Kinji's. They were an odd blue color he also didn't have a strange aura about him. He seemed extremely pleasant to be around.

The men ordered ale, no surprise, while Aliane simply water. They asked for a simple yet hearty meal that would feed five; Takesen ordering for the missing companions. He scurried off after they finished to prepare the drinks. The warrior tried to scratch at his side again, but his armor and bandages blocked the irritating itch. He lowered his ears to his head feeling too closed in, and people were staring again.

"WHAT!" He snarled at the nearest man, an older Night-elf. "Looking for something funny buddy?" The man backed off, turning around in his chair facing the other direction, muttering all the while. Ryukiba and Kinji returned after drinks had been brought.

"Hey Ryu?" Aliane waved her hand in front of the elf. "What is it?"

She shook her head returning back to the present. She sipped at the wine in the glass goblet. She stood up stretching one arm above her head, popping her back. "Nothing, just tired is all." She opened her green eyes, just in time to see the waiter setting the food down.

She froze, her eyes widened as if she had been struck. "Miss?" The man looked up in concern. "Everything alright?" The goblet dropped from her hand shattering on impact with the floor.

All the people present at the table looked at their friend, at the sound of the breaking glass. She was frozen, she couldn't think, couldn't speak. Her brain kicked into over gear two thoughts running through her head. How and why? One word escaped her lips. "Ral'thes ..."


	12. A night for lovers

**Sorry for the late update, but here's the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoys! Going to put a poll up I want to know who peoples fav characters of my story are! Could impact part 2 greatly! But then again probaly not o_o"... heh...**

CHAPTER 12: A NIGHT FOR LOVERS

"Aliane, wake up." A voice whispered. The rogue turned over burying her head in her pillow. She was shook a couple of times, her head poked up; Kinji had to repress his laughter. Her hair once again messed up thoroughly. Giving her the appearance of a shaggy dog.

"What...?" She asked still half asleep. Literally dragging her out of bed, he led her outside. She yawned rubbing both eyes, her shoulders sagging. "Kinji it's still dark out..." She groaned.

He smiled handing her a bag. She looked at it quizzically then back to him. "Open it." He pointed to the loop holding it closed tightly. She closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. "Aliane." Kinji laughed, she jumped.

"I'm awake, I'm awake..." She shivered from the cold opening the bag.

"I've noticed that your daggers are in terrible shape." Inside laid a pair of brand new thorium daggers. They sparked in the torch light, giving off a soft red glow.

"Ooo thank you..." She stared at them wide eyed, holding one out in her hand. Neither of them had any real hilts, like the ones she currently had, instead the handle turned blade about four inches from the tip.

"How about we break them in?" He smiled down at her.

"But your sis-... oh yeah..." The huntress refused to talk to anyone for the last few days. Hiding out somewhere in the city, to 'gather her wits about her', or so she had told her brother. "You don't have your sword and shield though?"

"I will be fine. If I get hit it will be of my own fault." He backed away a few feet, turning around. "Come at me when you're ready." He crossed his arms closing his eyes. Aliane rubbed the sleep from her eyes; staring at his back. She looked back at the town, then to the black star dotted sky. She took one step forward, the snow crunching under her feet. Kinji twitched once but did nothing after. She gave a face taking another step to the side.

His right ear moved slightly hearing her moving around. She smiled evilly. Directly to his left he heard her, he turned ready to block her, nothing there. He looked around quickly, nothing. Looking down he could see the bag that held the two heavy daggers. Before he had time to raise an eye brow, she tackled him from the right. She latched onto his wool shirt, sending them both to the ground. They rolled and slid to the bottom of the hill.

"I can't believe that worked!" Aliane laughed.

The paladin laughed staring down at the small woman under him. "You probably shouldn't do that in a real fight." He chuckled closing his eyes.

She smiled widely, tiny hands still clenching the fabric of his shirt. "We should... go back inside its cold."

"Yes cold..." They continued to lay there staring at one another. His gloved hand brushed back her unruly hair. It blocked his view of her face. She smiled shyly bringing her own leather clad hand up to move some of his own, although it fell back a second later. She could see him take a silent gulp as he leaned down, hovering a breath away from her lips. All she would have to do would be move up a bit and she would be able to kiss the man who had a tight grip on her heart.

If anymore blood rushed up to her head she feared she would pass out. The girl was sure she was glowing bright red right now. Still she hesitated, waiting for him to do something. She could see their mingling breath. _Aliane do something you idiot!_ She screamed in her head. His sisters disappointed stare popped into her mind. _To hell with it!_ Just when she was about to make her own move, he raised up getting to his feet. What felt like minutes were in fact only a couple of seconds.

She looked up at him feeling rejected. "Kinji I..." She mumbled incoherently as he helped her to her feet.

He smoothed back her hair again. Taking one of her hands in his, leading her up the steep hill. She grumbled coming to a complete stop. Kinji turned around. "What is -?" In one quick movement she unlocked her hand from his, jumped up locking her arms behind his neck, crashing her lips to his own. Needless to say he was shocked, although he didn't allow the kiss to last more than a few seconds. "Aliane... we can't..." He spoke barely above a whisper.

She slowly released her grip on him, backing off several feet. _Then stop sending__ me mixed signals..._ She held back the tears in her eyes. He picked up her new daggers, handing them back to her. Holding them tightly to her chest she walked away.

"Aliane," She stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry." He touched her shoulder gently with one hand, she flinched.

"Is it... because I'm human?" Her voice threatened to crack. "Because we're supposed to be enemies?"

He was silent for a moment. "No."

"Then what is it! Maybe because I'm not as beautiful as a Blood-Elf is that it!" She brought one hand to her mouth, closed her eyes, choking back a sob. "I'm just some stray you picked up aren't I..."

"None of that is true." He slipped his arms around the small girl, letting his head sink down to her shoulder, pulling her tightly to him. "Please do not think like that. I just do not wish to see you hurt." He placed a soft kiss to her temple. He rested his chin against her head. His beard tickling the side of her face. "For now, just please trust in me." She numbly nodded her head. Still unsure of what was running through the man's head.

The huntress sat with only the company of her thoughts. The scraping of stone against metal was all that could be heard in the sleeping city. She ran the stone along the blade, to sharpen the edge. She pointedly ignored the crunching of snow that headed in her direction. "You are Ryukiba, if I am not mistaken." Ral'thes sat down not far from her.

The scraping stopped for but a moment, then continued. "Yes, I am she."

"I don't mean to bother you Miss Ryukiba, but would you allow me to speak with you?" The scraping continued, he took it as a yes. Rubbing nervously at his scar he looked to the snow on the ground. He looked at his hand as though it were someone else's; before pulling it away quickly.

"Are you going to say anything, or just sit there?" She asked glaring from the corner of her eyes.

He cleared his throat and gave her a smile. It took everything in her being to not melt in his dazzling smile. He gave a little laugh. "Well honestly I don't know where to begin."

Ryukiba sighed returning to sharpening her sword. "Tell me, have you married?"

He gave her a quizzical stare and shook his head. "No, I have not."

"Hum..." She wasn't sure if she should be excited or saddened. "Why is that?"

His hand once again made its way up to his scar. "Well I cannot really say why." He brought his brow together in a tight knot. "Something just didn't feel right. So I never got really close to anyone."

She stopped her action, reaching up behind her neck. She unclasped a necklace, handing it over in his direction. He took it, gently holding the fang split in half. "This is... a dragon's fang?" Ryukiba nodded her head. With a shaking hand he turned it over to the flat side. Inscribed on it was 'Ral'thes'. He held the fang in one hand pulling off a worn down necklace of his own. Half of a dragon fang. The huntress didn't seem at all surprised to see the old thing. Ral'thes on the other hand seemed about to panic.

"If I remember correctly. Yours should have the name 'Amaranth'." She laid the sword beside her. Slight shock came across his features as he looked at the woman. She brought her hands to his placing the two halves together. The two came together seamlessly. "You always told me, 'Amaranth, by your temper, I would swear you were related to dragons...' Hence the necklaces."

"What... was I like? I cannot remember anything."

She returned her hands to herself sitting up right. "One of the strongest healers I ever knew." She crossed her arms staring up at the stars. "I remember the day you came back with that fang." She nodded towards the object in question. "Had me scared half to death when you came back to Silvermoon. You never were one for fighting, you still did it anyway." She gave a glare in his direction.

He started to ask something else but let her continue. "You came back bearing the head of a black dragon, one of Onyxia's many children." She gave a hurtful laugh. "You said that you did it in my name." Shaking her head she continued. "I hope your recklessness has ended." She muttered under her breath.

"So you're the one, you're Amaranth." Ryukiba nodded her head.

"Although I go by a different name now. Amaranth and Ryukiba are one and the same." Standing up she picked up bow and sword, latching the sword to her back, hoisting the other across her shoulder.

"Where will you be going now?"

She took her half of the necklace back, keeping it hidden once again from the world. "Depends on where my companions feel the need."

"Please, allow me to accompany your group."

He was alive, he was here; in front of her! Having spent years being alone, mourning his death and suddenly he was alive. Wanting to be with her, for whatever his reasons, was becoming too much for her to handle. If she said no, she would revert back to her cold, callous self, hating the world for taking him from her. On the other hand if she said yes, there would be the constant reminder of the pain in her heart. He didn't know who she was, who he was, or what special bond they once shared.

Steeling herself she turned. "You make your own decisions. I won't stop you, if you chose to follow." She was a cruel woman now. It would take a miracle to change her. Disallowing herself to see that miracle behind her as she walked away.


	13. Boys will be Boys

CHAPTER 13: BOYS WILL BE BOYS

"You're looking a little worse for wear Aliane..." The hunter said from their usual table in the bar. Blinking back the haze of sleep she gasped and rushed to sit with Ryukiba. "I was going to take you to train Feather, but if you're not up to it..."

Smiling widely the rogue spoke. "Oh no I'm fine." She pulled out her new daggers showing them off proudly. They glimmered a soft green, with a faint red tented aura. "Kinji had to wake me up early to give these to me." She repressed the blush growing from her neck to cheeks.

"Hmm..." Taking one she turned it over in her hands. "A good quality. My brother must have spent a bit on them." She placed it back on the table with its mate. There was no glare of disapproval in her eyes this time.

"Umm Ryukiba? You're not going to give me a lecture on staying away from him?" The hopeful tone she used couldn't be ignored. She shook her head and closed her eyes. The rogue looked a tad worried.

"If you can help heal my brother, then... I suppose I will have nothing to say."

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't my place to say. If he wishes you to know what has came from his past. He will tell you when the time comes." Opening her eyes she watched the young human carefully. "I know my brother better than anyone else. He seems... more at peace now that you have came along."

Aliane couldn't stop the blush anymore. "But I haven't done anything."

"Eat something quickly. Then we will go and train Feather." She dismissed anything else before the woman even had the chance to utter a single syllable.

Upon arriving at the stables, it was quiet. Until the Hippogryph caught sight of his rider. He paced from foot to foot making enough noise to wake the entire stable up. Spirit roared somewhere off in the building. Clearly agitated at being awoken from her sleep. Now she would probably miss having her mid-morning nap!

"Oi quie' that berd down wil ye!" The dwarf stable master screamed. Feather jumped around in his pen squawking frantically.

Aliane hid her smile in the hood of her cloak; controlling her laughter. She took the reins from the huntress as she went about opening the pen. Feather pranced out of the small room, tail fluttering and head bobbing side to side.

"Hey buddy did you miss me?" Aliane asked placing a hand on his beak. He cooed in reply. He opened his mouth seeing the reigns so she could fit it over his head. She looked down at it and the bird-horse. "How do I put it on?" She asked turning it around in her hands.

"Like this." Taking it from the rogue she untangled it. After she had gotten it on securely Feather shook his head, his poor feathers ruffled. The hunter took it off again. The bird giving another squawk; happy to have the irritating piece of leather on his head removed. "Now you try."

Once Aliane had the reigns back she fumbled around. Her mount not making it so easy this time. He ducked his head when she went to put it over him. Shifted his weight to the side to escape, making her do a weird dance with him. "Rawk!" He pranced around her.

"Come on stop this!" She panted, her friend holding her hand over her mouth. Finally unable to control it any longer she began laughing. Aliane leapt toward the bird, who ran around her again. After another ten minutes of fighting, she finally managed to get the reins on him. His mouth opened and closed on the bit in his mouth staring at his beak cross eyed.

As eventful as the training started. It ended rather quietly. Letting Feather go fly around freely for awhile Aliane turned to her teacher. "He's a quick learner. Just a little... high spirited is all." She couldn't out right say that the animal was a complete, well, bird brain.

"Thanks for helping me." Aliane let the reigns hang from her elbow watching the bird fly out of view. "Let's go get some hot chocolate!" She smiled brightly. The two walked back to the bar in relative silence. Shouting came from inside the large building, at least twenty men were all yelling at the top of their lungs. The two women took worried glances at each other, opening the door.

The group of men stood around their table, arms flailing as they cheered, placing bets on something. Ryukiba grabbed onto the rogue's arm pushing her way through the mob. Several mugs of empty ale were about on the large table. Standing by that table was Kinji and a random, huge, human male.

The first punch was thrown by the human, just grazing Kinji's jaw when he moved back. The paladin brought his arms up to block another hit to his face. He staggered backwards into the small mob, who pushed him back toward the other human.

Kinji dodged a drunken kick, catching himself before he fell over. Ryukiba pushed farther into the group to reach her brother, and drag him out by the ears if she had to. A hand pushed her back as she about reached the brawl, knocking her into Aliane. The human helped her regain her balance. Ral'thes appeared behind the two, shouting for the two to break the fight up.

Kinji sidestepped behind the other man as he charged at him. Both of them about to fall over in their drunken state. Ral'thes' threats were once again ignored. Kinji landed a hit to the man's stomach sending him back into another table, effectively breaking it. The enraged human scrambled to his feet tackling Kinji around his middle. Both fell to the floor. Then got back to their feet, throwing uppercuts at the other.

The other paladin growled to himself, and broke into the middle of the fight; stunning both men till they fell to the floor, once again, unable to continue their brawl. The human's friends drug the man away, and out of the bar completely. They had gotten his sorry ass out of the building before they were claimed responsible for the damage done. The bar owner pushed the few lingering men out of his way.

"YOU AGAIN!" He pointed a chunky finger at Kinji.

The Elf looked up, spitting blood from his mouth, and wiped the line of red liquid from his lips. His sister quickly went to smoothing things over with the bar owner, or risk being thrown out to the streets. Aliane went about helping the other man up from the ground.

"You had best take him to his room." Ral'thes whispered to her.

"Eh... I can walk...!" He slurred a little stumbling to his feet, the small girl grabbing onto his side trying to help him steady.

He leaned against the wall as they made their way up the narrow stair well. She crinkled her nose at him, he reeked of alcohol. She fumbled with the door, trying to open it and keep the paladin from stalking off elsewhere. The door opened and he began stumbling off down the hall way. She took a hold of his hands pulling him back in the desired direction.

"Get to bed Kinji." She stood between him and the door. He looked down at her with dimmed eyes.

His arms slammed down on either side of her, causing her to jump. "Dun..'T tell me wat ta do..." He hiccupped then grinned stupidly and laughed. Her eye brows drew together and she crinkled her nose at him.

"Come on Kinji, you've caused enough trouble today." She pushed him back toward the bed.

"He start...ed et..." He chuckled again as her arms went around him to guide him to rest. "Aliane I'm not, that ou'a my mind..." He slumped down in the bed, and she sat next to him.

"Kinji you started a bar fight..." She tried cleaning off his face a little with her sleeve. He gave a 'pffff' breathing in her face.

"He was mocking us..."

"That's no reason to pick a fight with him."

"He's the one that hit me in the back of the head!" He jumped up to fast and dizzily fell back against the pillows. "Aliane?"

She made sure he stayed down, to finish cleaning him up. "Yeah?"

"He didn't bruise my face did he...?" Aliane snorted in laughter.

"Now that you mention it. This spot here looks kind of bluish." She teased poking him on the cheek. Kinji looked as though he had paled several shades of white. There would be hell to pay if she weren't lying. "I'm kidding Kinji. Nothing's wrong." She giggled tapping him on the end of the nose.


	14. Departure

**Hellow again everyone! Sorry for the late update _" Well here it is, enjoy! Oh and btw, if anyone is intrested I have a few drawings up on my Deviantart account of characters from this story. Link is in my profile! And take the poll peoples! ... please? :3**

CHAPTER 14: DEPARTURE

The next day the group sat at their table, still having no site of Ivanna. Dimitri remained impassive as he sipped, for once calmly, on his ale. Ryukiba sat swirling her wine in her glass with one hand watching the red liquid spin around. Takesen and Kinji were talking together, keeping their conversation quiet.. Aliane munched on a piece of cheese, watching the group from the corner of her eyes.

No one dared to come near the group now. After the hunter tracked down those men, she taught them a lesson in restraint; with her trusty bow and the menacing Skoll. Aliane snickered quietly at the memory, not that you could hear her over the howl of laughter erupting from Kinji's throat, of the men as they returned to gravel at the paladin's feet, begging for his forgiveness(not to mention the bar owners). By that point Kinji had talked Aliane into letting him go back downstairs to clean up the mess. The bar owner was none too happy, but a little thankful that the Blood-elf decided to take some responsibility.

Then they heard Ivanna talking harshly with someone. The tone of voice she used was surprising. She was usually so calm and even toned. Now she had her voice raised and she was giving a Draenei Shaman a very irate glare.

"Ivanna my sweet dumpling! Please forgive me!" He held his hands out to her.

She shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips. Her accent coming through even stronger than it normally did. She looked over wide-eyed and embarrassed at her new friends. She elbowed her husband once and he closed his mouth and looked at them too. With a gulp he bowed to them, and gave a small wave at Dimitri.

Ivanna sighed and gave a slight smile. "This is my husband, Ricardo." She slapped his arm again, and he gave a sheepish smile.

"Hello everyone! Hey look it's the pup!" Dimitri narrowed his eyes and his ears pined back to his head. "What?" He blinked as everyone at the table shook their heads, and Dimitri returned his focus to his ale. "Really, Ivanna my dearest we just arrived last night!" He turned back to his wife.

She rubbed at the base of one of her horns, and sat down beside Dimitri. "I want to thank everyone. For helping me find my idiot husband." She looked to him and Ricardo smiled looking like a small child. She sighed and turned to talk to everyone again. "We must be returning to Exodar now. I can't ask for any of you to make that journey."

Ricardo took glances at the people that had accompanied his wife. If she trusted them they should be alright. Kinji turned to Takesen to tell him what was being said. The large bull nodded his massive head.

Ivanna now looked to Dimitri. "Will you be coming back with us?"

He took a long sip from his mug. "... Not sure."

"Aw come on pup! We could really use you around the house, the kids love you!" Ricardo only earned a glare from the Worgen. The rest of the table just stared at him while he laughed in thinking himself being incredibly witty.

"We don't even know where we're going Dimitri. You can come with us if you want? You're a remarkable warrior." Kinji folded his hands in front of his mouth to keep himself from chuckling with the Shaman. He wasn't lying when he spoke highly of the Worgen's fighting capability; they would most likely need him.

He stared off into his mug. Ivanna and Ricardo were the only ones to ever treat him kindly when they learned what he was. And now these people treated him with the same respect. They weren't judgmental of his state, knowing he was still the same grumpy Warrior they had first met. And the hunter, Ryukiba, made him feel different. But yet that Quel'dorei had suddenly turned her eyes away from him. The feelings he had began to harbor were only because she had a connection with animals, at least that's what he told himself. And that's what he was right now, an animal.

As quickly as the feelings for her came, they were gone. He would never have her so long as that man was alive. "Why not..." He drained the remains of his ale and slammed the mug to the table. "You will probably all die if you don't have me to save your asses!" He gave a wolfish grin, his teeth bared in good humor.

Ivanna gave a smile, happy that he had found friends other than her family in the world. Sad that she would be leaving them, but happy none the less.

Everyone stood outside of Everlook; to say their final farewells before heading their separate ways. Ivanna and Ricardo waved from a distance as their figures disappeared into the snowy terrain. The remainder of the party stood at the gate, so much had happened in that city in the week they had spent there. A new love bloomed, an old love returned from the nether and a lost husband found.

Ral'thes appeared at the younger paladin's side. An armored warhorse behind him. "I was told they found these on me. When I was sent to Ratchet..." He rubbed one hand on the slightly rusted gold and white plate. Age had worn it down to being almost completely useless.

Kinji stared down at his own armor as did Dimitri. Their plate was just as useless, flimsy and no better than the hunter's mail armor. The Worgen stuck a clawed finger through the hole in his chest, grimacing as his finger touched the fur underneath. The men all looked to one another. A good armory is what they could use right now. Someone who knew what they were doing, instead of half-haphazardly throwing together random materials.

"Are you men going to stand there comparing armor all day, or shall we get a move on?" Ryukiba jumped onto the back of the Talbuk; turning it to face the guys in question. Their heads simultaneously popped up, glared at one another, and they took to mounting up. The hunter and rogue started off ahead of the men. Takesen looked at them with laughter in his eyes before taking to the skies, leaving the others to catch up of their own accord.

The loud bike made enough noise that it drowned out any and all thoughts of conversation. It was a wonder it hadn't made the warrior completely deaf by now. Aliane smiled, giving Feather a snap of the reigns, and kick of her heels. The Hippogryph squawked happily and took off running. His wings lifting himself and rider effortlessly into the air. She leaned forward to look down at her friends. She could barely make out the worried expression on Kinji's face. The Worgen yelled something at him, causing him to glare at the man. She could see everything from up here, the mountain range to the south was defiantly Hyjal, and further north would have been Moonglade.

Takesen flew close to the Hippogryph; the black bird practically ignored him now; keeping to the instructions of his rider. The druid gave a nod of his head, and flew higher up to go above the Furblog's cave home. Aliane had Feather land back down on the road to walk through the tunnels with the others.

"I see you're getting comfortable flying with him now." Ryukiba yelled over the loud bike. Aliane smiled nodding her head; she loved the thrill of being so high above everything. "We shall have to have a race sometime." The huntress smiled, kicking her Talbuk to a gallop.

They rode quickly through Felwood, wanting to be rid of that horrid place as soon as possible. They stopped only once they reached Ashenvale, allowing their mounts to catch their breath, and drink from the clear river. Spirit walked over to a sunny patch of grass and fell asleep quickly after. Feather went to chasing the small blue orbs, trying to catch them in his beak. The horse and Talbuk were grazing peacefully by the river's edge.

The riders sat down to eat a small meal, and to discuss where to go. No one really needed anything done anywhere. Dimitri had stated several times that he could change back into a human on his own. He just hadn't felt like it until now; mostly to shut everyone up. His enchanted armor shrank back to fit his human body, and he ran a human hand through his copper hair, glad to finally be rid of his wolf form.

He shifted his axes across his back so that they wouldn't make him lean to one side. He cracked his neck a couple of times; thoroughly grossing the women out, and made sure that his back popped as loudly as possible. He acted as though he didn't even notice the curled lips and disgusted glares.

"That is bad for you. Do you realize this?" Ral'thes spoke up. Dimitri waved a hand in his direction giving a grunt.

Kinji woke up his saber, she stared up at him yawning and shaking her head. "We need to hurry if we want to sneak past the guards." Everyone had gotten control of their respective animals, excepting Dimitri, seeing as he doesn't have a living animal to ride.

"Feather!" Aliane called to him as he chased another orb. He stopped with his mouth wide open, looking to his rider. He tilted his head and swished his tail. She jogged up to him, and he took that as an invitation to play. He hunkered down like an overgrown dog, and pranced around Aliane. "No, Feather. We don't have time for this!" She grabbed onto his reigns as he calmed down.

She smiled up at the large animal and pat his beak. He chirped out, nuzzling into her hand, his large eyes blinking down at her.

"Hey I was wondering..." Aliane spoke as she led Feather. "Would it be a problem, if we went to visit my parents?" She stood in front of the group hoping that they wouldn't mind. Dimitri didn't voice any objections. Ral'thes simply smiled and nodded his head in understanding. Takesen landed down beside Kinji and Ryukiba, the siblings stared at one another for a long while.

"What's goin on?" The druid asked taking a long sip of water from his flask.

"She wants to visit her parents." The hunter looked up to the Tauren. He nodded his head as if he didn't mind. She spoke with a hint of worry in her tone. "I do not mind."

Her brother however closed his eyes. "I will have to pass. I will go as far as Bootybay, and wait there."

Aliane chewed on her lip for a moment. "Can't you come with us?" She wanted him to stay with her. She lowered her head in unwilling understanding as he repeated his decision.

The ride out of Ashenvale through the Barrens went extremely well. They had managed to find a secret passage, courtesy of Takesen, around the checkpoint. The pass had been small, barely able to allow Feather to pass through.

Once they arrived in Ratchet the older paladin stopped. He stared at the huge trading city as if in complete wonder. "I... am back where I began." He said more to himself than to anyone else. He looked up at the Zeppelins as they docked into the tall towers above. Several Dwarf flying machines hovered just behind them, awaiting their turn to unload their cargo.

And Goblins were everywhere! And here Aliane was beginning to think Everlook was full of the tiny green men and women. They lead the animals behind on foot attempting to not step on any of the tiny people. Several feet back a group of Goblin guards stopped Dimitri.

He had to stop his bike, less he run them down. It roared to a stop inches in front of one male Goblin. The guard glared at the bike and up at the rider. "Eh buddy... That bike has violated the laws of Ratchet." He went about listing some random order of numbers and codes that the bike had apparently broken. "I'm afraid we're going ta have ta confiscate it." The guard crossed his tiny arms across his chest.

He paled several shades, and he glared at the guards. Take his bike will they! Well they better be ready for a fight! His reasoning was, 'I'm bigger than you, so you're weak!'. One of the other Guards tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the stubborn Worgen to give up his prized possession. He gave a growl as if saying, 'take it by force!'

"Come on Dimitri, don't start something now..." Ryukiba and Kinji shook their heads at the man. He clutched at his bike several times before Kinji and Ral'thes had to grab him by his arms, and drag him away from the bike as the Goblins took it away.

His mouth flapped open without anything coming out of it, and he reached his hand out toward his quickly fading bike. He growled at the two elves as he shrugged his arms from their grasp. He crossed his arms and stalked off ahead of the group.


	15. Nightmare at Sea

**Please read!: Okay, so I can't decide on a pairing for a certian warrior. So I'll pick one of my fans own that they wish me to use!(no I'm not being lazy and can't come up with ideas for more characters ...*cough*...) But anywho, Just send me a PM of their name, race, short bio, likes/hates their fears. And how you would like them to react to meeting the group for the first time, and their reaction to finding out what Dimitri is. Cheers all! Enjoy chapter 15!**

CHAPTER 15: NIGHTMARE AT SEA

Once everyone had settled down from laughing and shaking their head at the warrior, it was time to find passage to Stranglethorn Vale. There were many boats docked in the harbor, and many more sitting and waiting for their chance to come in. The forms of the many vessels dotted the beautiful blue ocean. On one far end the sails of a pirate ship could be made out, Bloodsail Buccaneers. One of, if not the most, feared gang of pirates that ever plundered Azeroth.

"Well hello there hansom..." A scantily clad woman spoke. She approached Kinji and another woman dressed like her approached Ral'thes. Both men looked to one another, worried and slightly intrigued.

"You boys look like you could use a good time." The other woman smiled sweetly, and leaned toward Ral'thes.

The first woman reached a hand out and stroked Kinji's arm. The two human women giggled to one another, and leaned in closer, playful and extremely lustful looks in their eyes. Ryukiba stood off to the side with Aliane. Anyone passing by could see the fumes rising from the women's red faces.

The two men laughed sheepishly at the women's suggestive comments. It was only a matter of time before the wheels in the blood-elf and human were to snap. The first of the women who approached took a glance in their direction, and leaned in farther to Kinji. Neither of the men were pushing them away!

"Come on, we'll show you a good time!" The second said, taking Ral'thes' hand. He finally snapped to his senses and pulled away. He politely declined and continued to lead his warhorse away. The woman gave a huff. "You weren't that good looking anyway!" She muttered, and turned to trying to seduce the younger paladin.

He stuttered, and was at a total loss as to what to do. They leaned in smiling up at him, and he was pulled backwards by his ear. He leaned back trying to keep his balance as he was being pulled back. Aliane grit her teeth as she lead him by the ear, Spirit watching at her side, so easily amused by the turn of events. She made it back to the hunter and other paladin. The other two women gave a huff before returning to their building, hips swinging and noses turned to the air.

"Let go!" Kinji growled out, he was released and faced with the hurt rogue. Both women glared and returned to following Dimitri. The Quel'dorei rubbed nervously at his neck and followed after them ashamed. Kinji too followed behind him, tail tucked firmly between his legs.

They passed through the market district, able to avoid the hassle of the merchants. There was such a diverse group of people here, it was unreal. Granted each members of the opposing faction took to one side or the other in the city. They still tolerated the others presence for the time they spent here.

Once at the harbor, they could see Takesen and Dimitri arguing with the captain of a ship. He would start to say something in common, end up having to turn in to the druid to yell at him in orcish. The Goblin was getting to flustered to even remember what language he was trying to speak. "ENOUGH!" He finally shouted causing the two men to cease their banter. "Fine you can all board! But I'm charging double!" He stomped up the ramp to his ship, his tiny feet not making it really all that noticeable of a tantrum.

The druid and warrior looked to one another, and smiled. The druid gave a laugh and clopped Dimitri on the shoulder causing him to nearly fall over. "We got a ride!" Takesen yelled cupping his hands around his snout. He turned going up the ramp following after the Goblin, Dimitri rolling his shoulder and muttering threats under his breath, behind him.

A half laugh, half cough sounded from Kinji as he placed his fist over his mouth. Boarding the ship was less of a theatrical experience than it had started. The crew had shuffled everyone below deck, to keep them out of their way. Plus they didn't need the distraction of two women on board. To keep themselves occupied they took to playing simple games. Most of which the warrior and rogue had no idea what they were.

The games consisted mostly of the men trying to hurt one another. Get a group of guys together in a confined space and they all revert to five years old, no matter what race. The women waited for one of them to start in 'so and so hurt me!' at any moment. It didn't take long for the women to lose interest in their games.

Ryukiba took to teaching Aliane a simple dance she had learned from a tribe of Trolls. It was a game as much as it was a dance; it wasn't too difficult to learn. However, their quiet non-lethal game had to be interrupted. The ship had set sail knocking their balance off, and unable to continue.

Not twenty minutes later Dimitri and Takesen both began to seem a little off. They stared at the wall as if it were moving around. Both jumped to their feet and dashed for the small door, hands firmly over their mouths. Ironically they both tried to bolt through the door at the same time hampering their progress. Arms flailed and hooves stomped at the floor trying to get through. They finally wiggled around enough and dashed up the stairs, knocking the other out of the way to get outside first.

The others could hear slamming against the wall, and feet(and hooves) pounding up the stairs. And outside on the deck. Ryukiba snorted in slight laughter as she shook her head.

"Perhaps, I should see if I can help them..." Ral'thes blinked at the door.

* * *

After cabins had been assigned everyone headed for bed. Kinji awoke from his sleep rubbing a hand over his face. He tossed and turned on the small cot, unable to get back to sleep. He lay there for several more minutes before going up to the deck. The door to Ryukiba and Aliane's room was left ajar. He peeked his head inside, and saw that his sister slept peacefully. The bed next to hers was empty, the sheets having been thrown to the side.

It would seem that Aliane was just as restless, and had gone to get some fresh air too. But why would she leave the door open? He closed the door quietly not wanting to wake his sister too. He rubbed the back of his hand into his eye as he made it out from the stuffy cabin area.

Aliane was standing in the middle of the deck, staring out at the ocean. "Could you not sleep either?" He asked as he neared. She didn't respond and he stopped short. Walking around her and standing in front of her he could see her expression. Her eyes were wide open as if she were staring in fear at some unknown creature. The ship rocked against the waves of the ocean, but that wasn't what sent her to the floor. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, and she clutched at her chest, stepping backwards, as she fell.

The paladin caught her and sat down on the deck with her in his arms. She trembled and clawed at his arms. She was shivering terribly, and was rambling on something which made no sense to his ears.

"Wake up! ALIANE!" He shook her shoulders and she gasped. Her eyes unclouded and she focused on the Blood-elf's face.

"Ki... Kinji...!" She threw her arms around his neck, praying he was real. He held her trembling form as close as he could.

"I'm here, you're alright Aliane."

She cried into his neck, locking her arms around him. "What's wrong with me..." She sobbed. "They're getting worse, Kinji, I'm scared."

He rubbed her back trying to calm her down. He rested his chin on the top of her head pulling her even tighter into him. "Remember it isn't real. It is just a dream, it can't hurt you."

"Then why can I feel it! I can taste my own blood Kinji!" She tried to pull away, feeling as though he wasn't listening to her. His arms held her tightly and she couldn't break away from the cage he had put her in. She lifted her head seeing those eyes watching from over his shoulder, almost smiling in delight.

"Aliane, I've protected you so far. I won't fail you now." He managed to look down at her face. "Where ever you go, I will follow. I will stay by your side, and not leave you." The smile he gave her was warm and comforting. "I vow to use every ounce of my strength to protect you. Please, do not worry about what will never come to pass."

She blinked back her tears, returning his smile. She felt safe in his arms. She knew she could trust him no matter what it was. The eyes wavered and disappeared completely into the dark night time sky. He leaned his forehead onto hers and continued to smile down at her. It was rare to see a smile from the paladin; his face usually remained impassive; until he howled in laughter. Most of the time though it seemed rather forced. This time though it was genuine as it reached his eyes. Making the green orbs shine even brighter than usual.

"I believe you." Although he lacked something that a paladin should have, what she couldn't put her finger on, the strength of his arms around her made it feel like nothing could do her harm.

He tucked her hair behind an ear. "I do not think either of us shall be sleeping any time soon." He grinned. "Why don't you tell me about where you grew up."

She looked at him a bit puzzled. "No where special. Just a farm in Elwyen Forest." She went on listing things she remembered from when she was still little. He would ask her about it, and she would respond. None of what she said could be considered important or interesting for that matter, but he listened intently as though it were some extravagant tale.

"I shall see your home with my own eyes." Her heart stopped. He had been so adamant about not going, and now he had said he would go with them.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm sure you have your reasons." She hadn't wanted to be selfish in wanting him to go where he didn't want. She sat up from leaning on the railing. He rested one arm on the railing looking down at her.

"Then I would not be much of a guardian, if I were to leave you alone. Now would I?" He held his hand down to her to take. He seldom allowed her to be close enough to put her arms around him.

"You're always helping me..." She whispered into his chest. "And I've done nothing for you."

"Small efforts make a bigger impact than you know." He simply said brushing a hand across her face. "Come, it is late." He pulled away, but not before placing a kiss to her forehead and taking her hand in his. He smiled taking a glance at her red stained cheeks before he lead them back into the cabins. She went inside her own room, but reopened the door as Kinji was entering the other room.

"Good night, Kinji."

He smiled back at her. "Sleep well Aliane." He whispered as they both returned to slumber.


	16. Captured

**Alrighty, sorry for the long delay all. But cue drama cuz the next several chapters are full of it! God I'm so evil BUAHAHAH... **

CHAPTER 16: CAPTURED

Once the ship docked in BootyBay the trip would take two to three days at most to get to Elwyen. As they stepped onto dry land, it felt as though their legs were made of jelly. Wobbling around and unable to balance, the four days at sea had taken a tole on their balance. The Tauren stumbled about so much that he could fall off the side of the dock, into the ocean. He shifted changing into his avian form.

After several minutes of arguing Dimitri finally agreed to ride with Ral'thes on the back of his horse. The Worgen was none to happy about his situation, he wanted his bike back, now. The ride through StrangleThorn had to be made as quickly as possible. Not only would the Alliance and Horde seek to kill off the party, their was the danger of the various tribes of Trolls as well as the Blackwater Raiders. The Murloc's weren't as much of a threat as they didn't stray to far from their primitive settlements.

Naga were another story all together. With the roads highly traveled upon it would be less likely to find any of the irritating serpents. All in all, threats aside, the jungle was extremely beautiful. The jungle was dense and supported a wide verity of plants and animals. Some that could only be found here alone.

Even Ryukiba couldn't name all of the birds that sang high in the canopy. Or the various animals that sat at the side of the road only to retreat into the safety of the bushes once they caught sight of the group. The great leopards could be spotted only for a second until they vanished under the cover of greenery.

Bridges were made to cross the great rivers that winded through the jungle. They teamed with fish of all sorts. Some jumped up from the water to snatch a low flying bug. The echoing of the water as it rushed underneath was as soothing as it was frightening. The powerful current could carry them off just as easy as the twigs that fell from the trees. It was defiantly a beautiful place but not one that any of the group would want to call home.

After nearly a day and a half of traveling the road in StrangleThorn, they made it to Duskwood. The trees slowly began to thin out, but were still thick enough to block out the sun, darkened even more by its curse. The forest was unearthly silent, it had been cursed years ago. Still retaining the chilling aura from the Scythe of Elune.

Ryukiba lead the way through the forest, around the town of Darkshire. The people there were a jittery bunch, having to fend off Undead, Worgen and man alike. Keeping as quiet as they could, they avoided unnecessary confrontation between the town and the plague of the forest. Once back on the road, it wouldn't take to much longer before they reached Elwyen Forest.

The sounds of the animals as they walked along the road was all there was to hear. There was nothing at all to see, and Takesen had once more taken the roll of scout. Flying ahead far enough to warn of any impending danger. There was nothing and they made it safely into Elwyen Forest without so much as a hitch.

They went off road into the forest to set up camp for the night. The Druid returned having seen nothing that could pose a problem. The siblings were still looking weary of every shadow that crept up as the sun fell as it did every day. Kinji had taken to fidgeting nervously adjusting his bags on Spirit's back. The cat watched him wishing to help calm her master down.

Takesen looked over at his friend."What is it Kin?"

The elf's eyes shifted uncomfortably scanning the area. Every little nose made him turn and look over his shoulder. His sister was no different, her eyes scanning just as nervously. "Nothing." Kinji said as he relaxed, laying his sword and shield within easy reach. He seemed almost like he expected an attack.

It was still light out at the moment, but they should be far enough off the road that no one would notice them. Ral'thes watched them seeming none to worried. What ever had the siblings so worked up was just between the two of them. Kinji stood up pacing nervously about the camp before walking off into the forest.

"Go with him Aliane." His sister whispered keeping her eyes focused on his direction.

She jumped up to her feet following after him. "Kinji?" He turned around to see her standing by him.

"Everything is fine. I am just feeling a bit restless." Taking a deep breath he turned his back to her crossing his arms.

"I'm not wanting to stay home. I just want to visit my parents." She placed a hand on his arm. "That isn't what's gotten you so upset though, is it?"

He looked back down at her to place a hand on her face, beginning to speak, but was interrupted. "HALT!" Came a yell in common. "Back away from the lady!" They both stared wide-eyed at the guards that pointed riffles in their direction. Out of habit the paladin stood in front of Aliane and the guns. The older of three guards stared with a gaping mouth, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Back to your old ways, are you Sunshadow?" He glared at the Blood-elf. He had recognized him from what seemed like a life time ago. "Step away slowly! Keep your hands where we can see them!" He barked.

The paladin did as ordered, taking slow steps away from the human behind him. She grabbed onto his cloak making him stop dead in his tracks. "Let go, Aliane." His heart raced frantically as he tried to keep eye contact with the human guards. "Find my sister, tell her what has happened..." He whispered so only she could hear.

The guards were getting impatient and seemed like they were about to shoot him on the spot. "You haven't done anything wrong!" She protested tightening her grip on him. The look he gave her made her let go, and back away. She gave a reluctant nod before she disappeared into the forest.

With a single command from the older guard they jumped Kinji, tackling him to the ground. His arms were chained as were his legs. By the time Aliane had gotten to everyone and back to the spot, he was gone. What his sister feared most had came true. He knew he shouldn't have come, and yet had done so anyway. Ral'thes held tightly onto the woman before she could storm the men to get her brother back. He knew she would be killed instantly if she so much as tried to do anything against them.

Takesen knew that the paladin had done something in the past to anger the guards from Stormwind, but what he didn't know. The man kept it so secret that the only living person who knew was his sister. She wasn't about to reveal that to anyone.

"This is all my fault..." Aliane whispered staring off where he once was.

Dimitri stood beside her placing a hand on her shoulder. "You couldn't have known this would happen." He looked down at her from under his shaggy hair. She shook her head, it was still her fault in her mind. If she had just listened the first time to the paladin, he would be safe right now waiting for her in BootyBay.

Stripped of all armor and weapons, they pushed Kinji into the small cage in the back of a wagon. He glared over his shoulder as the Captain appeared at the bars. "Never thought I'd see the day where we captured you again..." He spat at the ground and narrowed his eyes. "Lucky for you, it won't happen again..."

Kinji said nothing as he leaned on the cold metal bars of the cage. It jarred him forward as it began moving toward Stormwind. There was nothing he could do, and he prayed his sister and the others weren't stupid enough to try and brake him out here. It only took an hour and a half of travel to reach the Alliance capital. Torches lit the way through the still crowded city as the citizens made way for the prisoner.

They only caught glimpses of the Blood-elf inside. His eyes cast down on the dirty floor of the cage. Arms chained behind his back and feet shackled close together to keep him from running. The wagon lurched to a stop at the entrance to the Stockades. He never wanted to see that horrid place ever again. He was lead out from the cage and down the wide passage way into the prison.

Inmates shouted and screamed profanity at the man as soon as they caught sight of him. They called him unspeakable names, most saying how he would be their 'bitch' by the end of the night. Filthy humans, he had been in this prison longer than most of them had been alive. The light may not be with him, but he was still strong enough to take out a bunch of children.

The guards caused him to trip into his cell and fall to the ground in a heap. As they slammed the door it echoed with the shouts of the other men in the prison. He leaned on his side, he wasn't alone in this cell. Chained to the wall was another Blood-elf. Her fire red hair hung in curtains in front of her face. She hadn't bothered to look up at him from the noise outside of the cell.

She looked weakened from magic withdraw. Her chest heaved as she breathed ragged breaths. "Do not pity me..." She said holding her head up glaring at him.

"D-Damphire? Is that you?" He asked squinting his eyes trying to see her shaded face better.

Her head rose up farther, the torch light illuminating her features. Her cheeks were sunk in and her eyes dim. Her chains jingled as she moved slowly about. Her blackened lips narrowed into a thin line as she frowned.

"Why are you here?" He sat up leaning on the sticky stone wall.

"Here...here... because... here..." She cackled hysterically as she rambled on. Nothing she said made any since. Kinji stared at her mouth agape, what could they have done to her to make her lose her mind so. "Here you, here too … cage here..." Her head lulled to the side as she smiled sadisticly. "Trapped little coward..." She muttered on, only to stop and stare blankly at the paladin. "..."

"By the light, what have they done to you?" She leaned forward jangling her chains making them rattle with her laughter. It was enough to quiet the entire wing of the prison. Kinji looked over across the hall the men all back to the walls. Their eyes wide and mouths agape. The sinister laughter from the warlock instilled terror within them. She stopped all sound all together and stared at the floor once again. The thoughts of murdering everyone she could running through her mind, was all that kept her going. The womans eyes narrowed as the Captain came into the room. She stared up at him with a crooked grin on her face.

"Tomorrow we will be putting you out of your misery..." He addressed the loony Warlock before looking to Kinji. "And you know what they say, 'Misery loves company'." His own face broke into a grin.


	17. Innocent or Guilty

**Sorry for the long wait on such a cliff hanger, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 17: INNOCENT OR GUILTY?

Aliane pushed her way through the thick crowd of people gathered around the Stockades. "Excuse me, what's going on?" She asked one man breathlessly.

He turned and looked at her as though she were inept. "You mean you haven't heard?" He gave a gruff snort of a laugh. "At noon today, there's to be a hanging. Apparently its some demon worshiper and a fallen paladin." He looked slightly happier now. "The world will be a safer place without those disgusting Blood-Elves."

"Oh no..." The rogue immediately thought the worst. She pushed her way back out of the crowd, she had to warn everyone what was about to take place. They only had a few short hours to think of a plan. No where near enough time to rescue Kinji.

She met them along the far wall by the river. "They're going to hang him!" She panted looking like she would faint any moment.

Ral'thes thought for a moment before coming up with a sure fire plan. He smiled and snapped his fingers. It was risky, but it just might work...

The rogue made her way back to the Gallows just after the executioner had given the reason behind Kinji's conviction. What ever it had been had caused a mass riot among the people. An older man heaved a rock up at the paladin, hitting him square between the eyes. He shook his head trying to find the man, but instead met the frightened eyes of Aliane. This time though it wasn't for her own life she was afraid for, it was his own.

"Damphire Stormsinger, you stand convicted for the collaboration with demons. Do you have any last words?" She looked up at the sky totally ignoring the man. Watching as the clouds passed by the bright blue sky, perfect weather for a hanging.

"Faustino Sunshadow and Damphire Stormsinger are here by to be hung from the neck, until they have stopped breathing. May the light have mercy on your souls." The priest closed his eyes, and stepped back from the two elves as the nooses were put around their necks.

_Hurry up guys! _Aliane kept looking between where the group should be and the gallows.

"FIRE!" A man screamed. All turned their heads in the direction he had came from one by one. "FIRE!" Dimitri threw an arm back pointing to the tall blaze. Black smoke began filling the sky. It roared to life in the residential district, consuming the giant tree in the middle. The flames threatened to consume the houses around as they licked at the air.

Dimitri found Aliane in the fleeing crowd, taking a hold onto her arm. Nodding his head he gave her a smile and watched as the guards scrambled to put out the fire. The giant brown form of the bird that was Takesen dived down to snap the rope holding the Warlock. He flew higher into the air as she fell to the floor, and turned to release Kinji.

The executioner saw what was happening, and dove for the lever dropping to the floor. Takesen had to push himself to fall faster to snap the rope in one swoop. He didn't make it before the man heaved himself into the lever. Kinji took a deep breath his eyes widened. He had been ready to die the moment he stepped foot onto the gallows with Damphire, but when he saw Aliane he knew he needed to live. If not for his own sake then for the woman standing there.

"NO!" Aliane screamed as the floor beneath the paladin was dropped. His body fell and was jerked to a sudden stop. His feet kicked, he was still alive. "Takesen hurry!" The druid's sharp beak ripped through the rope, dropping the paladin to the ground.

"Ha..haha..." Damphire turned to the executioner, the chains around her wrists melting away from her as her hands were engulfed in Fel flames. The man's eyes widened and he fell down the steps up the gallows. He screamed as the warlocks arms to were swallowed up by the fire. He fell to the ground as he ran a chard black corpse. The warlock kept her smile in place as she placed a hand on the wood behind her. It caught fire immanently, blazing up brightly. She admired her work before she was pulled away...

Somehow they managed to escape Stormwind City. Breathless they stopped running on the outskirts of a small farm. So far out of the way the guards wouldn't think to look here for awhile. "Wait here." Aliane ran up to a man weeding the growing crops.

He paused tending to his garden to see the woman running up to him. "Aliane?" As he stood he hunched over from being bent down so long, his back gave a crack of protest. His smile spread quickly across his face as his daughter returned home.

"Papa, I need help." She panted heavily trying to catch her breath.

He threw his tools to the ground placing his hands on her shoulders. "You're not pregnant are you!"

She stared back at him as though he were someone else. "What!"

Her face turned a deep shade of red, as his own paled. Thinking that his sweet little daughter could end up having a child so young, and the three blood elves, High Elf, Tauren and 'human' appeared at the edge of his small farm. One of the elves was cradled in the giant Tauren's arms, she couldn't exert herself any farther else she should descend deeper down the road to becoming a wretched. He looked down to his daughter, pushing her behind himself to protect his little girl.

"No papa, we need help!" She grabbed onto his arm to gain his attention. He looked from Aliane to the members of the Horde. "Please we need to stay for a little bit."

"What have you gotten yourself into?" He asked as the rest of the group walked forward to the edge of the fence. All it took was one glance at the youngest paladin, and he knew something was off. Unlike the others, he would not meet his eyes, keeping them cast down on the grass. "Get your ma..." He gave her a gentle push in the direction of the house.

"Kay..."

"We will be gone soon. We just need time to come up with a plan." Ryukiba stood trying to hide her brother from the farmers view.

Aliane's father didn't know whether to trust in his daughter, or run screaming for the guards. He gathered his tools and put them away saying nary a word to the others. They weren't acting hostel, they seemed to tired and their minds to scattered to attempt anything. Kinji tugged lightly at the loose shirt on his chest, the wool was irritating him. Aliane appeared once again, her mother holding up her long dress behind her. She stopped by her husband giving the group an unbelieving stare.

Her daughters 'friends' almost entirely consisted of enemies. Their little girl went instantly to the side of the white haired paladin, much to their dismay. They knew good and well who he was.

"Mamma said we can stay for awhile." She knew her mother was regretting that decision now. Ryukiba gave a court nod as she turned to go into the house followed by all but Kinji and Aliane. "Come on Kinji, lets get you cleaned up." She tried to smile placing a hand on his arm.

He backed out of her reach following after the group. She retracted her hand to herself, hurt, and kept her eyes on his back before trotting off after him. Takesen handed the frail Warlock off to Dimitri, his bulky frame was much to large for the tiny human sized doors. Shifting into his feline form, and the huntress left to go get their mounts. She paused only long enough to place a hand on her brothers shoulder giving it a tight squeeze before she departed. He stood inside by the door leaning on the wall. He allowed the tiny hands to pull him away and into another room.

Aliane picked up a wet cloth, ringing it out and dabbed it on the spot in the middle of the paladins forehead. The small wound had stopped bleeding long ago, and the red liquid flaked off onto the cloth as she wiped away the blood. He wouldn't meet her eyes staring mutely at the brown wooden floor. She finished cleaning the line of blood running down his nose and sat the cloth down.

She ached to hold him in her arms, but knew he would just push her away. It hurt her deeply to see him so torn up inside. The dark purple and blue circle around his neck could be seen clearly from under the baggy wool shirt. "Kinji look at me." He hadn't acknowledged she had even spoken, or was even sitting beside him. "Everything's going to be alright. The others are coming up with a plan." He sat as still as stone his eyes half lidded and unfocused. "I... I'll go see if Papa has something you can wear..." She placed her hand lightly on his before leaving him alone.

His eyes turned to the place where her hand had briefly touched. He could still feel her lingering touch on the back of his hand. The paladin wanted nothing more than to scream and shout in frustration, but was to mentally exhausted to even attempt standing unless he was forced. He simply sat watching his unmoving hand. Aliane returned several minutes later to find him sitting as she had left him. A clean linen shirt and leather trousers tucked in her arms.

"Here this should be about your size." She handed it out to him and he once more ignored her. She gave a sad sigh sitting it beside him on the bed. "Come on lets get you out of that." She tugged at the bottom of the ragged shirt he wore to get it off. He numbly raised his arms and she pulled it over his head. Once again faced to see those horrid scars on his shoulder and down his back. They were accented by his new bruise necklace. His strong muscled chest had several brutal battle scars, turned pail with age.

* * *

"So what the hell are we going to do!" Dimitri grumbled out after watching Aliane rush from the room she had taken Kinji into and go back inside. He knew the girl was fighting her own emotions, attempting to keep herself as calm as she could. The Worgen was beginning to get jumpy as well as he sat Damphire onto a soft chair.

She scowled at him the entire time he had his hands on her. How dare human filth touch her. She hadn't incinerated him like she had the executioner, for her that was a very good sign. Bad though because she couldn't use up anymore of her magic.

"Well?" The Worgen grumbled out. He stared at the Druid as though he would tell him what to do. The cat simply stared back at him, saying nothing, not that he would understand anyway. Ral'thes sighed sitting down on a wooden chair at the dinner table.

"Either we escape to Draenor or the frozen wastes of Northrend. I, for one, would rather not see such unholy lands." He folded his hands as he closed his eyes.

"We don't have a damned choice!" Dimitri was making a poor attempt at keeping his temper in check. "All of Stormwind is after us now! And it's all because 'he' had to play protector!" He threw his arm out toward the once closed door. The others had become quiet and stared past him as he continued to rant.

Aliane stood at Kinji's side the ex-paladin viability flinched, his shoulders slumped and he crept back into the room. The door shut with a quiet click and the Worgen regretted lashing out at the other man. The look in the broken elf's eyes was all it took to send the rash warrior into reality again.

"Are you happy, Dimitri?" Aliane clenched her teeth together. "Pointing fingers isn't going to get us out of this. I'm getting Kinji far away from here, you can leave for all I care." With no farther word she returned to Kinji's side.

Takesen's eyes were narrowed to slits. Glaring at the Warrior for farther upsetting his closest friend. Seconds later the other two returned. Everyone looked at the Worgen as a traitor now. His lip curled up in a silent snarl and he turned to leave them. His gant was broken by the much smaller frame of the huntress.

He looked down at the her, he knew he still cared deeply for the woman in some unknown part of his heart. If they all wanted to call him 'traitor' then he should just dash her away, and then he really would become what they had accused him of. Although she wasn't weak by any since of the word. He would end up half dead the moment he tried to touch her.

"Enough, fighting amongst ourselves, then we will lose." Ral'thes said rising from his chair. Ryukiba looked over to him trying to decipher what was going on. "Take time to calm yourselves down. By no means should we be fighting each other."

Dimitri let out a half grunt before pushing past the huntress, fresh cool air a much needed commodity to calm his temper. Ryukiba watched over her shoulder as he stalked away, and returned her focus to the rest of the group. Takesen huffed from his side of the room and let out a loud yawn.

Damphire gave a short chuckle. Watching as the small group stared nervously at each other. "Looks like the threads of friendship are coming unwoven..." Another malicious smirk appeared on her face. Ryukiba and Ral'thes glared at the other elf, but said nothing to her.

The huntress sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose between two fingers. "We shall head for the dark portal after nightfall... Get some rest everyone..." She said before turning on her heels to make sure the warrior wouldn't do anything rash.

Standing to go after her Aliane took a few steps forward before stopping herself. If she interfered it would just set the man off once again. Like Ral'Thes had said they couldn't afford to fight one another. She took her seat back on the arm rest of the chair Kinji had slumped into. He just watched the room from the corner of his eyes, not really giving a damned about what was going on anymore.

"Well you heard her, rest up..." The older paladin said from his seat across the room...

"Dimitri...?" The huntress spoke walking out into the farm. He gave a half growl from behind the barn, and rolled his eyes from his perch on the fence.

"What the hell do you want now?" He grumbled with a snarl on his face. His upper lip curled up showing faintly pointed teeth. The woman shrugged as she leaned on the fence crossing her arms.

"Someone needs to keep you out of trouble." She replied idly.

"I can look after myself, thank you... I don't need your damned opinions or supervision!" He glared in her general direction. She hung her head down and her shoulders begun to shake.

"Don't get your fur all in a knot Dimitri." She gave an impish grin to repress her laughter. She cleared her throat suppressing the urge to burst into another fit of laughter. "We head for the Dark Portal tonight. If you are following I suggest you get some rest."

As she turned to leave he spoke up again. "You know, you're awful chipper for someone who about witnessed their own brothers hangin'..."

"As you humans say, 'Laughter is often the best medicine.' But what do I truly know about humans?" She pondered before walking back into the house leaving the Worgen on the tilting slope of hopeless confusion and good humor. He gave a crooked grin staring up at the sky finally clear of smoke.


	18. Demons of Hellfire

CHAPTER 18: DEMONS OF HELLFIRE

"Shh I hear something..." Dimitri pulled his axes from their resting place. Gripping them tightly he slid off of Ral'thes' horse. The dark sky was lit up by the flash of lightning, and followed by the loud clap of thunder. Aliane slid from Feather's back to stand by the warriors side. Taking her daggers in hand she stepped behind him carefully and soundlessly. The group only relaxed when the Worgen stood upright once again.

"What was it?" The older paladin asked giving his warhorse a kick. Once the armored horse begun moving the others followed.

Ryukiba turned her Talbuk to the side trying to find the druid. "Takesen would have warned us if something were following us... You must be imagining things, Dimitri."

"Look I know what I- oh fuck it never mind..." He gave up the argument instantly.

"My is the human always so paranoid..." Damphire asked idly rolling her eyes to stare at the gray sky threatening rain.

"Damphire!" The huntress turned to glare at the woman sitting behind her. The other only gave a sly grin.

"Please, Puppy." The warlock smiled at the hunter. "All of you have been so unbearably twitchy since we entered this place." She chuckled. "I would warn you if a demon were close by... well maybe I would..."

Dimitri made a motion to strangle the warlock from several feet away. Grunting he stomped off down the path not even bothering to get back onto the warhorse. It had taken several days to reach the Blasted Lands from the little farm in Elwyen Forest. Only two days it had taken for the warlock to grate onto the human males every nerve. Once she had begun feeling better her sharp sadistic tongue set in full force.

"Well all but you Faustino... I never thought I would never see the day where your lips weren't flapping." Another warning from the hunter only caused the warlocks grin to grow wider. The man in question sat silently in the back of the group. Not even bothering to lead Spirit. "Keep up that sulking and you will have more than just Demons to fret about."

Kinji barely lifted his head to see the warlock staring from the corner of her eyes at him. His broken glare sent shivers down the Blood-elf woman's spine, and she turned around slowly acting as though it never occurred to her in the first place.

"That must be it..." Dimitri stood to the side looking down the hill at the massive portal. The dark magics swirled in the center in an uninviting way. The Worgen looked at the massive barricades and catapults all aimed toward the Dark Portal. Many human battle mages ran about shouting orders to the men standing guard. Nothing however happened as the group watched from the top of the hill. The small waiting armies below sat unused and growing irritated. The small formations broke off to stand at posts around the battlement waiting for something to happen.

Once safely on the other side of the portal, the group stood in slight panic at the bombardment of demons attacking. Aliane's grip on Feathers saddle tightened until her knuckles turned white. Dimitri paled several shades until he looked sickly. Damphire merely smiled and then looked up at the sky where two infernals were coming to land close to the fighting. Spirit and Feather looked around nervously to one another and to the other two mounts. Possibly thinking that there is no way they're going to ride through that.

Ral'thes' eye's widened and his long brow drew together in deep concern. The only one that seemed unaffected was the younger paladin behind him. He gave Spirit a light tap to get her moving down the steep steps. She gave him a worried mew as she complied with his order.

"Takesen, did you find anyway around that?" Ral'thes asked as the Tauren landed by the group.

The large bird flapped his wings once before returning to normal. He shook his massive head. "Yes, but we need to hurry before it's closed off again." He cleared his throat and stared off into the distance as the fighting seemed to be at a stand still for the time. "Ride close together, and follow me." He was once again airborne as he turned and jumped into the air.

Taking deep breaths the entire group pushed their mounts into a run to follow after the druid. "We can do this Feather..." Aliane said placing a hand onto the hippogryph's neck. They jumped off one by one from the low battlement onto the rusty red ground; kicking up the red dust as they pushed their mounts faster.

"There!" Takesen screamed craning his head over his wing to warn his companions. "Don't stop once we're on the other side!" He shouted unnecessarily once more. They continued to ride past the giant lizard like Pit Lord. They finally began to slow down once the loud feral roars from the Pit Lord had been drown out by distance.

The mounts all panted heavily from over exertion and lack of moisture in the air. Damphire looked around with a little sinister smile on her face. She took a deep breath jumping from the back of Ryukiba's Talbuk once it had come to a stop. Off in the distance she could just make out the jittery form of an imp and close to it a Fel-Guard. The imp stopped running around erratically to stare back at the Warlock.

The group all turned to watch as the Warlock took uneven steps toward the two demons. The imp gave a squeal and charged closer only to stop several yards away preparing to throw a fire ball at Damphire. She relaxed her shoulders lowering her head down, her sinister smile remaining. The imp stopped its cast, and began to cower.

The Fel-Guard finally took notice of the intruder and raised his ax high running at Damphire. Her hands twitched lightly as they began to glow a bright Fel-green. The demon fell to his armored knees suddenly skidding to a stop. He dropped his ax to claw at his chest and throat. Damphire's smile vanished into impassiveness as she tilted her head back. Her arm rose up as she walked over to the fallen demon.

It returned when she began to drain the soul from the demon. It gave a grutal groan that sounded like a cross between a dying pig and a scream. The body of the demon began to evaporate into tiny crystals forming in the open palm of the Warlock. She grabbed onto the tiny crystal before it could fall to the ground once the demon had disappeared completely. She looked up to find the imp but he had long since fled not wanting to meet the same fate as the giant Fel-Guard.

Everyone looked at the Warlock wanting to know what in the world she had been doing in the first place. She gave the little crystal in her hand a bored stare for a second before dropping it to the ground. Pulling her split dress up a little she brought her heel down onto it crushing it under her foot. Everyone but Kinji gave a little jump when she threw her arms out. They were swallowed in dark purple. A giant rune began to glow on the ground swirling around.

A beam of light shot up as soon as she backed away, and a door opened up. The groups mounts all scattered once a giant fiery demon horse raced out. It ran around looking for the one who had called upon it. It stomped the ground looking at Damphire. She stared it down as it began to paw at the red ground under its hooves. His fiery eyes blazed up brightly for a moment before he submitted to the will of Damphire. She grabbed onto one of the bones spiking from it's side pulling herself up.

"Are you just going to stand around all day. Or are you going to get moving..." She gave the horse a light tap with her heels and took off down the hill.

The group looked to each other giving uncertain glances before racing to catch up to her. In the back of her mind Aliane wondered how she could ride the demonic horse without catching fire, but then again she seemed to be able to spontaneously-combust without actually having any harm done. Demonic magic wasn't something she wanted to have to much knowledge about in the first place, it was unnatural and blasphemous.

"Where are we going?" Aliane asked over the trampling of hooves and paws.

"Shattrath city," Ral'thes turned to look at her beside him trying to shout over the mounts. " we should get there before nightfall if we hurry." He looked back up to the fading Warlock. At this pace they might make it just after noon, if their mounts didn't tire out and fall over. After nearly two hours of riding, that was becoming the situation.

"Takesen! Fly ahead and tell Damphire to wait on us." Ryukiba pulled her Talbuk to a stop once more and the others did the same watching as Takesen continued forward. He beat his wings faster and lifted himself higher off the ground to catch up to the Warlock. They were already entering Terokkar Forest. Ryukiba's Talbuk and Ral'thes' warhorse were both panting and foaming at the mouth. Spirit's tongue lulled outside her mouth and her ears were set back against her head, her legs shaking under her. Feather shivered as his eyes began to roll back into his head, his breaths coming out uneven and erratic.

Everyone dismounted and lead the mounts to a crystal clear river. They were left to drink their fill and rest for awhile. Takesen returned without Damphire, he couldn't tell them what ever it had been she had said. He didn't understand Thalassian, and she refused to speak orcish. She had once said that it was to much of a barbaric language. So she refused to ever utter a word out other than in Thalassian or occasionally Common.

"Skoll... Anubis," Ryukiba began speaking to thin air, but the two animals appeared at her side in an instant. She looked up at the tall blue spirit beast. "Please follow Damphire, make sure she will be alright." With a low growl the huge beast pounded down the road after the Warlock. Ryukiba sat down on the ground next to her old companion and rubbed behind his ears.

Ral'thes turned from watching the giant Spirit Beast to see the other Blood-elf with the much smaller wolf. He thought something looked familiar about that site. A younger version of Ryukiba, Amaranth at the time, and Anubis sitting on the floor of his house in Silvermoon city. She always talked quietly to the wolf, and thanking Ral'thes for helping her take care of her new friend.

The older Paladin shook his head riding himself of what he was thinking. He looked to see what everyone else was up to at the moment. Takesen was gulping down water greedily sitting sprawled out on the ground. Aliane was looking around at the edge of the forest while Kinji leaned against a stone with his arms crossed. He was watching the young human closely.

Aliane walked around a few trees looking up into the tops seeing old buildings. Most of them looked like they had been long since abandoned and weathered by time. On the ground were seeds almost as big as her hand. She picked up one of the blue seeds staring at it in amazement. She tossed it back to the ground and leaned her shoulder against the tree staring into the thick forested area.

'_Hiss..._' She turned around quickly to face a giant gray spider. She quickly fumbled with her daggers trying to get them out of their sheaths. One arm got tangled in her cloak as she finally freed her daggers, the spider was charging. Kinji was there in an instant blocking the spiders path. It stopped suddenly standing back on its legs throwing its head into the air bearing its fangs down at the elf.

Out of reflex he reached for his sword and shield, but they were still attached to Spirits side. He had no weapons, no armor, and without the light, he was a sitting duck. The spider lunged missing only because Kinji sidestepped out of the way at the last second. His leg came up kicking the spider in it's abdomen.

"Kinji stop!" Aliane finally untangled herself from her cloak and charged at the spiders side. She jumped onto it as it reared back up again sinking her daggers into it's back. It hissed and thrashed around as Aliane held on trying to keep from falling. Her daggers were pulled free from the spiders back as she fell to the ground having the wind knocked from her.

"Stay down!" Ryukiba shouted releasing the notched arrow from her bow. The spider danced sideways bringing two legs up to rub at the arrow stuck into the side of it's head. Another arrow was quickly buried into it's abdomen. It fell onto its back rolling around, its legs kicking trying to right itself again. Takesen and Anubis ran over giving it the finishing blows with claws and teeth.

"You weren't hurt were you Kinji?" Aliane asked wiping off her daggers and quickly putting them away. She brushed off her hands and looked to him as he stood in front of her. He lifted her chin turning her face side to side inspecting her for injuries. He nodded slowly and took her by the arm leading her back to the others.

"We should start moving again. It would be bad to be caught out here after night fall..." Ryukiba said grabbing onto her Talbuk's reigns. His ears went back against his head in agitation. "We will be there soon my friend. It won't be much longer." He pawed at the ground for a second before relaxing his expression to a more neutral one.

Feather's head popped up quickly and he jumped to his feet. His tail swooshing around and head tilting from side to side. Spirit gave a little rumble in the back of her throat, but otherwise didn't voice any other complaints. Kinji quickly strapped his sword to his side awkwardly. The belt he was given wasn't meant to holster weapons of any kind. His shield would have to remain on Spirit's side, without the straps for that it would be useless unless he constantly held onto it.

They didn't have the mounts break off into a run straight away. Thinking it would be wiser for them to save their strength if something were to happen. Terokkar Forest was generally safe so long as they stayed on the road, but the Arakkoa and wolves could potentially start a problem.

"There, Shattrath is just around the trees." Ryukiba kicked her Talbuk, he more than willingly began to run to get to the city faster. Around the corner Skoll sat beside Damphire, she on her Dread-Steed. The Warlock and Spirit Beast stared at one another expressionless.


	19. Home away from home

**Alright, we're getting close to the end of this story! about 4-5 more chapters left, and I just wanta make sure that** **I still have premission from** **Kunimitsu Dawnstrider and ****Sygma Hayle to use their ocs, otherwise I can replace names and races for them. Well enjoy all!**

CHAPTER 19: HOME AWAY FROM HOME

Damphire looked up at the group as they neared, a bored frown now broke out on her face. She looked up to the hunter as if thinking 'took you long enough' before turning her Dread-Steed around to walk into the tunnel leading into Shattrath. The two guards sitting on huge Elekk's standing at the sides didn't even give the group time of day, ignoring their presence completely. Aliane's eyes widened watching the sun appear and disappear behind openings in the tunnel. Several torches lit the way with blue mage fires. They cast irregular shadows over the group as they passed through. Ryukiba lead everyone to the side down a ramp.

"I'll go find some place to stay. Meet back here in an hour." She jumped off from her Talbuk handing the reigns to the stable keeper. Everyone else did the same breaking off to stand around looking at the giant city. People of all different races were gathered here, it was peaceful. Something about the city just made all evil thoughts vanish from your mind. Aliane looked over at Damphire, well most people.

Ral'thes began to walk after the hunter shortly after. "I will assist her." He broke off into a run before he lost site of her completely in the crowd.

Dimitri looked around mildly curious of a fight going on in an arena. "You know where to find me..." He muttered, once he made it to the arena he jumped in to face off against the young night-elf warrior.

Without a word Damphire vanished into the crowd. Leaving Aliane and Kinji alone at the stable. "Let's go look around Kinji." She placed her hand on his arm, he followed beside her silently. "So you've been here before right? Lots of times?"

Kinji looked around nodding his head lightly. Aliane continued asking him question after question about the city and what he had seen and done before, but he only nodded or shook his head. Finally she decided to rest on a bench. He sat down trying to put a bit of distance between them, but she wouldn't allow it.

Aliane placed her hand over Kinji's arm and forced his eyes to hers. "Please say something. I miss your voice." She rubbed the pad of her thumb over his cheek bone. She didn't miss him take a gulp and try to look away.

He opened his mouth once, quickly closing it letting only a sigh escape. His hand rubbed absentmindedly at his throat along his Adams-apple.

"Please Kinji, I need to know if you'll be alright."

He looked back down at her, worry written all across her face. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath through his nose. "No, I will not be alright."

"Kinji...?" Her lips parted to say more, but she could not. _His voice...? _His voice sounded so strange and different, so unlike how his smooth velvety had once been. It came out so rasped and strained barely above a whisper. He opened his eyes to see her continuing to stare at him blankly.

"This is permanent..." He stood quickly and began to walk away leaving Aliane alone with only her thoughts. Kinji knew exactly what he would sound like even without having uttered a word for days. The rope may not have broken his neck like it had been intended, but it had damaged his throat beyond any repair. Perhaps if he had said something to Ral'thes when the damage was new he could have healed it, but it was to far gone now. To Kinji it was just one more scar to add to his tarnished body and soul.

_A few days later..._

The room was dark and silent the windows covered up to keep the sunlight out. In the back of the room Kinji sat on the edge of the bed head hung down. He continued falling more and more into despair. The door creaked open and Aliane closed it as quietly as she could. The Blood-Elf didn't bother looking up. Her leather boots were silent as she walked across the room to pull the shades back allowing the sun to shine in. Kinji closed his eyes at the sudden brightness of the room. His bed lay unslept in; the only spot disturbed were he currently sat. Aliane turned around crossing her arms giving a sigh.

She placed a hand on his unarmored shoulder sitting down next to him. She felt him tense up and look away. "We missed you last night at dinner..." She whispered, and he said nothing. "Takesen broke a chair and knocked your sister over in the process..." She grinned but continued despite the silence. "And th-"

"I appreciate the concern, but really I'm fine." Came his raspy sullen voice.

"... and then Damphire decided that it was a good idea to spark a small incarceration under Ryukiba as she sat back down a-" She continued until he stopped her again.

"Please just... leave me be."

She bit her lip between her teeth thinking for a moment. "I learned some new words today." She smiled happily. She spoke them slowly in Thalassian causing him to snap his head looking in her eyes. His mouth was parted as if he wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure which to say first. Her face slowly began to turn red from neck to cheeks to forehead. "Did I say it wrong?" She asked trying, but unable to tare her eyes from his.

He knew his heart skipped a beat. "You don't know what you're saying Aliane." He finally grunted out looking away again. She looked down to her hands trying hard to control her trembling.

"Kinji please look at me..." He didn't move not surprising her. "Why are you acting like this." She held back her tears attempting not to choke on them.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Do you want me to break down and tell you that I love you? Is that what you want?" He said a bit harsher than he wanted. "Damn-it..." He muttered putting his hands to his forehead.

"No I want you to stop acting like a spoiled brat." She spoke trying to hold back the shattering of her heart. "This all started after Azshara; Kinji... and you won't let me help you with what ever is on your mind,... about that ...please." He looked up knowing instantly that she was referring to the near hanging. She begged leaning over placing her lips over his own. One second he leaned closer to her returning the kiss, the next he pushed her back

"I'm sorry, but please just... stop." His face softened watching as the tears finally were to much to hold back in her eyes as they fell down her cheeks. "Please don't cry." He said soothingly brushing away the overflowing tears. "I'm not worth it... trust me..." Came his raspy whisper.

"Why were you in prison... why did they try to hang you..." She asked hiccuping. That took him back slightly. "What is it that you done to cause you so much pain now?"

"You would be disgusted if I told you." He continued to wipe away the constant flow from her eyes. "You wouldn't want these hands touching you. You wouldn't want to be around me."

"If you want me gone from your side so badly then just tell me." She choked out.

He sighed taking one of her hands in his studying her small fingers in his hands. "You're so innocent to the world around you. I couldn't bear to tell you the truth."

"I'm not a child Kinji, so stop treating me like one." She pulled her hand from his brushing his other hand away from her cheek.

"No … I suppose you're not..." He swallowed hard looking at the ceiling. Several minutes of continued asking what had happened later he finally snapped, and attempted screaming it in her face, although his voice barely allowed it. "Damn-it Aliane I raped women like you! And killed them cold- blooded!" He jumped up from the bed turning his back on her paling face. He turned around planting his hands on either side of her. "I will never have that off my conscious; I have no right to return your love. I've sinned beyond imagination Aliane!" He knelt down resting his head on her knees. She sat panting in fear sitting wide-eyed and unseeing.

She was torn between sitting idol or sprinting for the door and running nonstop back to Stormwind. He grabbed at her elbows released them and continued that same action. "I don't want to hurt you..." He cried wrecked with sobs.

_What... what do I do? _She wondered. She watched his shoulders lurch forward as he shook, and his hands clenched in fists at her sides, unwilling to touch her with his tainted hands. Holding her head high she slipped down to sit on the floor with him: he clenched his eyes looking away when she brought her hands toward him. "Shh don't cry..." She cooed rubbing his back holding his head against her shoulder rocking him gently back and forth. She shhed him again.

"D-don't st-stop it..." He brought his arms slowly around her thinking that if he moved to quickly she would bolt.

"Shh... everything's alright." _Can I really just turn a blind eye to this? This is so stupid Aliane... but... look at him..._

"Why can you forgive me for this...?"

She thought for a moment continuing to rock him gently until his shaking subsided. "Honestly … I still need to decide on this." She said tightening her hold on him. "Why did you do that Kinji?"

He sat silent for awhile resting his cheek against her slumping down. "Anger... and sheer ignorance... I have no excuse for what I had done." He started. "I still can see there eyes they haunt me in my sleep. I became the very thing I swore to fight against..." She was silent all the while listening to him spill his heart out to her. "Can you not see. You need to find someone else that deserves your heart, not some fool who fell from the light. Don't let me drag you down with me..."

"Kinji I can make my own choices. You made bad decisions in the past, I can see that, but you're trying to make up for that." She gave a uncertain laugh. "I'm not really good with these kind of talks so … don't expect to much, but I'll try." She ran the hand that was on his head through his hair. "But I think if you just give up on trying to redeem yourself, then you really will fall from the light. You don't give yourself enough credit Things may be hard on you now, but it won't be so bad with everyone there with you." She leaned down to lay her head onto his smiling sadly into his hair. "If you let me I'll help drag you back into the light. Kicking and screaming all the way."

"Stop trying to be silly at a time like this." He smiled despite himself.

"Hey I'm not joking here." She laughed.

"Keep doing that.." He said pressing his ear closer into her chest.

Aliane blinked in confusion raising her head up to look down at him. "Doing what? I didn't do anything?"

"Your laugh please, just humor me." She shook her head smiling and sat her head back on top of his own.

"You're the one being silly now." She giggled he just gave a 'humf' "But if it makes you happy."

"Hungry?" Aliane whispered closing the door with her hip. She knew that he was, he hadn't eaten anything in the past few days. "I hope you don't mind... but I told Takesen about your voice." Kinji nodded and shrugged his shoulders trying to keep from drooling at the smell of the food. She sat the plate and mug down, opening a small cloth bag of crushed herbs pouring it into the warm water.

He took the mug from her stirring the contents into the water and took a gulp. He made a face clearing his throat and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I'd forgotten all about Takesen's... remedies..." He smiled taking another sip. "How I wish they had remained forgotten."

Giggling Aliane sat herself down on the edge of the table in the room. "Aliane."

"What is it?" She waited for several minutes while he ate, knowing he was contemplating what ever he had to say or ask.

"Would you like to see more of 'Outlands'?" He lay his fork down beside his plate wiping his mouth off with the napkin in his lap. Blinking quickly he turned his eyes to watch her.

"Just us?" She asked. "No one else?"

"Just us." He repeated.


	20. A Nagrand Encounter

CHAPTER 20: A NAGRAND ENCOUNTER

The Blood-elf and human led their animal companions out of Shattrath and up the tunnel leading outside of the gigantic city. The two had left before the others had a chance to wake up, at Aliane's request she had talked Kinji into leaving a note for them. Simply stating that they would be leaving for a few days at the most.

"Stay close to me, Aliane." The young woman turned around watching as Kinji came to stand beside her. She leaned back in the grass throwing her arms above her head closing her eyes. The suns warming her face, and the long grass tickling her skin in the light breezes.

"It's beautiful out here." She thought aloud. "How can this place be evil?"

"Deception is often the strongest weapon." He sat down beside her taking his sword off, laying it beside him, and leaned forward resting his arm on a bent knee. "Don't let appearances fool you."

She opened her eyes looking back to him. "Another lesson on fighting?"

"On life in general." She only made a noise of understanding as she looked back to the sky. It was never constant, continuously shifting like the ocean. Their silence was abruptly broken by shouts from the road. Kinji was on his feet in that instant, sword and shield in hand. "Aliane stay back!" He tried to yell after her as she ran around the small hill.

"Kinji!" She looked to him and pointed off at the site. "We have to do something!" Her hands trembled helpless but to watch the giant ogres fighting with the wagon driver. He steered the talbuk's away as quickly as he could, his mate and children in the back being flung to the floor. One of the children rolled out from his mothers arms falling on the ground as the wagon was stopped. His mother shouted pushing the other two tiny Orc children under the seat, jumping off herself. "Kinji!" He was already gone running down the road. One of the ogres grinned, his crooked yellow teeth poking out from his lips. His makeshift weapon held high above his head.

Kinji skid to a stop staring at the kneeling blue skinned troll that had come out from nowhere. Her arms buckled as she pushed against the ogre's crude weapon. A look akin to surprise left the ogre stunned long enough for her to push him back. "Loz behind you!" A Tauren shouted jumping off the back of her kodo mid-stride. The troll whipped around to see Kinji blocking the ogre's mace with his shield. He took a brief glance from the side, the one named Loz nodded her head, thank-yous would have to wait.

"Get back in the wagon!" Kinji called down to the Orc woman. She didn't question the sudden rescue as she scooped up her son and fled back to the wagon. The Tauren took a deep breath, her nostrils flaring out. She spoke in the language of the elemental's, throwing her three fingered hand out giving a yell. Light crackled around her finger tips then shot out in a bright line toward a cluster of gaping ogre's. They gave shouts of pain as they twitched falling to the ground.

Aliane, once again in her disguise, jumped into the fray. She stopped long enough to watch the other rogue sprint, disappear and reappear behind an ogre. She stabbed him several times, he turned around trying to attack her back, but she vanished again from site to appear behind him again to continue her assault. Two ogres dropped their weapons, ran opposite directions, and crashed into each other. They fell over themselves trying to get up, giving shouts of fear.

* * *

"I am Kinji, and my companion is Aliane." He braced himself as the wagon hit a bump in the natural road. Aliane latched onto his arm, trying not to fall over the side.

The female Tauren smiled, her big eyes crinkling in the corners. "I am Kazmoura, and she is Loz." Loz nodded beside her, but kept her eyes forward. "But, friends, you shall call me simply Kaz."

"We thank you for saving us." The female Orc spoke watching her children wrestle around in the middle of the wagon reenacting the fight. Her mate in the front said nothing on the matter to ashamed that he hadn't been the one to protect his family. She turned and hit him on the back of his bald head. He growled mumbling out something that may have been a thank-you or a death sentence, no one could really tell.

"What brings you two out here?" Kaz asked trying to force her smile back down.

"Exploration, since it has calmed down a small margarine." Kaz nodded giving a sound of understanding, it still wasn't exactly safe, with demons and the like running ramped. "What about the two of you? You don't strike me as the tourist type."

Giving a low chuckle Kaz had to agree. "No, we're investigating a series of unnatural events."

"I see. What have you learned?"

"Nothing, we were headed to Netherstorm when we saw the ambush." She sighed and looked to the purplish colored sky. She gasp and looked back to Kinji and Aliane. "Say, we could use an extra set of hands and minds. Would you be willing to assist us?" Aliane looked up at Kinji trying to figure out just what had caused him to go so silent and still.

"It be more 'den unnatural..." Loz spoke. "Der always be bodies... It be like 'dey never existed."

"What do you mean?"

"Those who were killed... their bodies haven't been recovered."

"Be angry spirits..." Loz narrowed her eyes, fingering her sword. Kaz sighed looking up at the sky.

"Spirits or not, something is wrong." The female Tauren huffed leaning back against the carriage. "Will you help us?"

The Paladin was silent, eyes closed in deep concentration. He couldn't just up and leave on another adventure, leaving his sister and friends back in Shattrath. The fact that humans were in his group quite possibly wouldn't sit well with the two other females waiting for his answer.

"I'm afraid that we have companions back in Shattrath." The carriage came to a stop, the driver yelling for everyone to get off. "Give us a day, meet us there and we will discuss this again." He jumped from the side, holding his hands up to assist Aliane in her decent.

"Yes, we will meet you tomorrow." Kaz smiled. "Travel safely on your way back." With that she disappeared to follow after Loz and the orcs.

Aliane looked up at Kinji, tugging on his elbow. He only smiled slightly an explanation would have to wait until they were in a safe location.

* * *

"So, they need our help?" The fire sparked up as it was poked with a stick, little embers fading away quickly before hitting the ground. "What do you thinks going on?"

Honestly, Kinji had no idea what could be happening. It all sounded farfetched to him. Corpses didn't just walk off with no explanation. Either something terribly wrong was happening, or they had a sicko on their hands. He quietly watched Aliane poking around at the fire for awhile longer. "It could be any number of situations."

"Kinji... what do you think they will do... once they see Dimitri and myself." She tossed the stick into the fire, watching it catch instantly. "We're human, more or less. Think it'll matter?" He didn't answer. "You guys seem to not mind, and you're apart of the Horde."

"I do not think Kaz will mind. Loz... she might harbor deep resentment." Tossing his bed roll onto the ground he lay back, staring at the dark sky. "Then again, we do not know anything about them."

"They seemed nice though." They had helped that family out after all. Anyone who saved another like that with no thought of their own safety had to hold more emotions than just hatred.

"You're right, but I still fear for the both of your safety." She stood and sat beside him. She smiled down at him, clearly thinking that he worried to much. Closing his eyes he shook his head, she didn't worry enough. But a meeting in Shattrath would be safe, no one would get hurt. "I'm sorry our little adventure has been cut short."

Aliane smiled. "I don't mind. I can spend time with you either way." She leaned back on her hands continuing to watch the sky. "This has me curious as to what's going on."

"If it looks to be more than it seems, I want you to take Feather and get as far away as you can." The two went silent for several minutes, Aliane thinking that Kinji had fallen asleep. But the Paladin spoke up once more. "When was the last time you had a good rest?" She returned her gaze down to the lounging elf.

"Awhile."

"Your nightmares?" She nodded her head giving a sigh, trying to explain that no matter how hard she told herself they were just dreams, it was becoming worse.

She folded her arms over her knees resting her chin on them. "Ma told me that her mother was a soothsayer. And she was take to the Stockades, everyone claimed that she was just crazy. I barely knew her when it happened."

"It must have been after I escaped the first time that they brought her. I don't remember any soothsayer." Aliane shrugged her shoulder.

"It wasn't until later that Ma told me where she actually went and why." Whether it was by the king's hand or not that her grandmother was placed into the prison she was never told exactly. No one in her family knew. "Sometimes I think I'm going as crazy as she was." Aliane mumbled burying her head under her arms.

Kinji sat up placing himself as close as he dared to the human. "You're scaring yourself over nothing." Using one hand he pried her hands from over her head and lifted her chin.

* * *

Morning in Shattrath bustled with activity. Pushing past the thick crowds Aliane and Kinji barely found their rented house in lower city. It was all to quiet on the other side of the door, everyone must be sleeping.

"Faustino, I expected better from you... not spending your time with a … human..." Damphire crawled out from a dark corner. She walked about the room, a kind smile adorning her face, venom in her eyes. The male pointedly ignored her all together, but Aliane had had enough of the Warlock.

"What do you have against me!" Kinji stood between the two women. Aliane quickly backed down at the look in his eyes. Damphire just smiled wickedly.

"How interesting... Faustino, do you care for this creature? Perhaps you have become like your sister, picking up st-"

"Enough Damphire, I've heard enough from you today." The Paladin turned to face the other Blood-elf. The smile from her face fell into a deep scowl.

"Alright, what in the twisting nether is going on here?" A grumble came from the steps. Dimitri stomped down to the bottom, his eyes narrowed on the small group. "I was having a wonderful dream, when I was awoken to this shit..." Gesturing to the three before him he placed a hand on his hip giving a glare matching Damphire's.

Aliane quickly scrambled to apologize, she wouldn't think anyone would be asleep this late into the day. It was already past noon after all. "Where is everyone?" Kinji asked removing his hand from over Aliane's mouth. She again whispered an apology to the Blood-elf beside her.

"Think they already went out..."

From the side Damphire gave a tiny snort. Not yet ready to keep her thoughts to herself she spoke in Thalassian. "Thinking? A human having the ability to comprehend anything beyond sexual desires. I do not believe it."

"What's going on?" A strange woman spoke standing in the door way. Behind her Ryukiba and Ral'thes stood with arms loaded down with food and other odds and ends.

"Nice to see you grace us with your presence brother." The huntress placed her load down on the nearest surface. "I take it the only one with the foresight to leave a letter was you Aliane?" Sheepishly the woman in question nodded.

"Who is this?" The new comer looked over at the other elf.

"Finalin Ellemayne, at your service." The Night-Elf gave a small bow, her pony tail falling over her shoulder when she stood again.

"Kinji, what is it?" Takesen appeared from nowhere, standing in the middle of the room. Quickly he gave him the rundown on what had happened. Aliane explaining to the others in common to the best of her knowledge.

"No, absolutely not!" Finalin quickly protested the idea of working together with a Troll.

"Please, rid us of your presence." Damphire crossed her legs in her chair. "It would be a blessing."

"Alright then, I take it back. I'm up for anything. Where are those barbarians." Damphire mentally scolded herself, her mouth just had to keep on spouting out insults and crude remarks, she would have to change that sometime. Giving a small shrug to herself, nah it was more fun to make everyone squirm.


	21. On the Road again

CHAPTER 21: ON THE ROAD AGAIN

"Ah Kinji, I knew you would be here." Kaz smiled walking up to the Blood-elf. "Where are your companions?" Loz stood off to the side, leaning against a wall. The rogue scanned the area, no one else was approaching the three.

"They will be here shortly." Giving the two a hard stare, he continued. "Listen, I will be blunt. Our group consists of two humans and a Night-elf." He gestured using his hands at the females. "I will not put my friends in jeopardy if you would try to harm them."

Kaz looked appalled by his acquisition, Loz didn't look like she heard or cared. "We have other things to worry about, other than petty racial differences." The Tauren waved her hands frantically. With a nod from Kinji the group came forward. Aliane stood beside Kinji, Dimitri and Finalin behind them. The troll took a side glance at the three Alliance standing confidently amongst those of the Horde.

"Loz din care one way or d'otha." She began walking away tugging herself up onto the back of a blue and green raptor. "Da fasta we get dis done, da fasta dis be ova with."

"Looks like we have another mission, eh Kin!" The giant Tauren slapped his friend on the back, nearly sending him to the ground. "Let's go girlie!" He picked up Aliane from around her waist, sitting her on his shoulder following after the two others.

Dimitri grumbled quietly to himself, but followed none the less. Finalin, Ryukiba and Damphire right behind him. The Quel'dorei gave his friend a sheepish smile, and a gentle tap on the shoulder before leaving after the others. A shake of the head and Kinji too left the safety of Shattrath. They all made quick stops to pick up their mounts, leaving as quickly as they could into Zangarmarsh.

"No good, there are to many Naga blocking the way." Taking deep breaths Takesen leaned against a giant mushroom. The Tauren pulled out an arrow from his shoulder wincing as he did. Ral'thes stood beside him holding a hand to the small wound. It hadn't been poisoned, so it was easy to heal. Rolling his shoulder he thanked the small elf.

"Perhaps we should send the Night-elf in. Kill two birds with one stone." Damphire smiled toward the other female elf.

"Alright, I've put up with you long enough! You mana-sucking piece of-"

"Enough!" Ral'thes silenced the woman before she could decapitate the Warlock, or the other being cursed painfully. Finalin ground her teeth together, balling up her fists and sat herself back into the saddle of her saber. "Now, this is only the first obstacle between here and our destination."

"Then what do you suggest, oh mighty tactician." He ignored Dimitri, and attempted to ignore the growing headache. There were far to many personality clashes in the group to deal with.

"We create a diversion."

"That's the simplest plan in the book..."

"Yes simple plans, for simple minds. Now shut up Dimitri." Ral'thes looked to Feather, the Hippogryph tilted his head staring back at him. "Aliane, do you think you can distract them long enough to allow us to charge through?"

She pat the feathered creature on the neck affectionately. "Sure thing." Kinji of course protested, he would rather be the one to be the bate. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" She smiled knowing that Feather would take care of her.

"Now we don't want to fight more than necessary. We can't become overwhelmed by their numbers." Ral'thes pointed to Ryukiba and Damphire. "The two of you will guard Aliane and Feather's backs." Ryukiba confirmed her position. Damphire merely stared off at the cap of a glowing mushroom, now disinterested in the plan. All the others had to do was keep up and get past the Naga.

"Don't worry girlie. I'll be right behind you." Takesen ruffled up Aliane's hair. She smiled up at the gentle giant, trying to fix her hair.

Feather gave a chirp as beat his wings; he took off after Takesen. The larger Hippogryph quickly passed the small bird in a flash. Kinji looked on with fear in his eyes, if something were to happen to her, he would never forgive himself or Ral'thes for allowing her to do this. He knew Takesen could take care of her though, since he was with her. The thought gave him some comfort, but not enough.

With a yell he spurred Spirit forward, her paws kicking up the loose mud of the swamp. His sister released the reigns of her mount, pulling her bow string taunt. At the shrill 'skaw' Takesen gave, one naga looked up and was greeted with an arrow through his right eye. He fell over dead before he knew what hit him. Feather landed onto the ground, lowering his head as he charged at a Naga sorceress.

She looked surprised at the sudden intrusion, to confused to cast a single spell she was pushed down and trampled by the hooves and clawed feet of Feather. Of whom began to go back into the air. Takesen took the opportunity to fall to the ground, taking down two Naga with only his staff. At a scream he whipped around to see a Naga warrior fall to the squishy ground in a heap. There were no marks of being hit by anything at all. Damphire rode past him without a second glance. Silently thanking her he took to the air again, catching back up to Feather and Aliane some yards away.

Looking over her shoulder Aliane could see that she had finally passed out from the infestation of Naga. A smile came across her lips watching her friends all make it out alive, and unscathed. They all continued to ride past the hovering Hippogryph, several Naga slithering after them. A quick snap of her wrists and Feather followed the others once again.

She landed him into running beside Kinji and Spirit. The cat and bird-horse looked to one another thinking their lucky stars. Their masters were all completely insane. Laughing Aliane watched Kinji give her a worried grin as he shook his head. He could finally relax for a bit, until something else happened.

Camp was set up several miles away from any kind of settlement. They had lit several small fires, using grasses and other plant life for tender. Takesen and Kaz finished setting up a small cover above the groups camp, hoping the makeshift leather canopy would keep out the coming rain. Aliane watched as everyone took into small groups, chatting amongst one another. All except for Ryukiba, she sat at the edge of the water staring off into the distance. Her expression neutral and posture slightly relaxed.

If it weren't for Ral'thes walking away to stand over her, she would have done the same. She smiled to herself watching as he leaned down to ask her a question. She broke out of her silent reverie to reply to him, and he sat down beside her. The older man sat at a respectable distance, but close enough to talk silently to the woman.

"You know, those two are adorable together." Aliane leaned in close to whisper to Kinji. "I hope they can start back where they left off..."

"That was a long time ago, Aliane. My sister doesn't trust her heart enough to let him back in." He received a slap on the chest from the human. "You misunderstand. She's to afraid that he'll just vanish if she does."

"That's no way to think..." Kinji placed an arm around her shoulder pulling her close. She plucked at a blade of blue colored grass, staring down at the somewhat solid ground. "But I do know how she feels. I'd be heart broken if something happened to you." She sighed the image of the gallows flashing into her mind. "I almost lost you once, I don't want that to happen again."

"I can't promise nothing will, but I won't give up. Never again, I will keep fighting to keep you safe."

"And I want to be there to protect you too." Aliane lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and drifting off into a light sleep. "Even if it is only your heart and mind." She whispered before sleep finally consumed her.

The light drizzle soon turned into a full blown storm. Trapping the group under their make shift hut. The mountain protected them from three sides, the canopy from the top, but left a giant gap from their only entrance and exit. The fires quickly were extinguished. Leaving everyone to join up into a mass pile of bodies. Damphire wanted nothing to do with the huddle, preferring to sit on her own by herself. At first she tried to start a fire to keep herself warm, but the flames were quickly drenched as was the Warlock.

Even her Dread-Steed abandoned her until the weather changed for the better. She shivered holding onto herself, her hair falling in a wet clump in her face sticking to any exposed skin. After several hours she finally got over her self-importance and sat among the others. Her high strung attitude wouldn't allow her to touch anyone, but she was at least out of the rain.

After a day of continuous rain, the canopy broke, drenching everyone under it. The sudden dropping of all the water sent everyone into a blind panic. Currently everyone stood under one of the giant mushrooms, trying to dry off in the ever shifting wind and rain. When it looked like it would never end, it did. The rain stopped out of the blue, thoroughly pissing the entire group off. No one wanted to spend another second in the marsh.

Soaked to the bone humanoid and beast alike took off down the road. Even the Warlock prayed that she wouldn't come down with a cold. No longer able to remain silent and stealthy with a chorus of sniffling and sneezing the group pushed forward.

"We can't continue like this..." Ryukiba sneezed into her hand, running the other under her eyes to clear them from unwanted tears.

"She is right. We need to get dry clothing, and warmed up." Ral'thes looked up at the taunting sky waiting to drench them again. "If we double back, we can go to that town just a few miles behind us."

Kinji turned to the side looking over the shivering and all over sick group. With a reluctant agreement he turned Spirit around, the others following extremely eager behind him. The town Ral'thes had spoken of came into view almost an hour later. They dropped from their mounts, handing them over to a grinning stable master. He shook his head muttering how 'young people are so reckless'.

Inside the Inn the two temporary Innkeepers sat at a small table chatting away happily. The two druids looked up shocked, then smiled. The Night-elf rose going into a back room, returning with a pile of fluffy towels. The Tauren had everyone immediately remove their armor, and change into spare clothes. She had a young male Night-elf prepare a big cauldron of stew for the shivering travelers.

"Here, eat up little ones." She smiled watching the portions being wolfed down by more than just the , almost, non-existent Worgen.

"Elune bless you, why were you traveling in such horrid conditions?" The elf spoke trying to hide her smile. Passing quick hateful glances toward Kaz and Loz no one said a word. Empty bowls and full tummies the group was finally feeling better.

"I hope you do not plan on going back out there." The Tauren said watching as everyone began drifting off into light dozes. The hearty meal had done its job quite well. At that Kaz tilted her head questioningly at her.

"Don tell Loz, d'be more rain..." She glared outside of the open door.

"Yes, but the worst has already passed. The marsh should be entering a dry season for a few months soon."

"When will that be?" Ral'thes asked watching Ryukiba's head flop onto his shoulder sound asleep.

"In a few days, I suggest until then you remain here." The Tauren stood pulling out several bed rolls.

Kinji placed a hand on Aliane's shoulder; she used his legs as her pillow. "We don't have any money to give for an extended period of time..." Kinji sighed tucking loose strands of hair behind Aliane's ear. "We can't stay."

"Nonsense," The Night-elf tisked wagging a slender finger at him. " It would go against our teachings if we just let all of you out into this weather."

"You lot look like fighters, if you help us with a few pest problems you can stay for free." The Tauren smiled. "When you're not feeling so under the weather mind you."


	22. Pest Control

CHAPTER 22: PEST CONTROL

With a dying screech the Marsh walker toppled over dead. It's neon blue body flickered several times before it began to dull down to a pale deathly color. Dimitri stood over the giant things 'head' poking at it with the tip of his boot.

"So this is what's been causing the flora to die?" He gave it another kick becoming bored of it. Giving a huff he reached down pulling off a tentacle. The slimy appendage fell from his gauntleted hand to fall with a 'squish' on the ground.

"Looks that way..." Finalin sat down on the top of a small mushroom, picking at her nails with a dagger.

"What do we do with it now? Do we leave it to rot and risk polluting the water?" Ral'thes attempted to pick up a skinny leg of the creature, it slipped from his grasp quickly and fell back into the little stream. He gave it a disgusted look wiping his hands on his armor.

Shrugging Kinji waded out of the water tugging a boot off and dumping the collected water out. "This is such a bothersome mission..." Finalin sighed flicking away the dirt from her nails.

The four stood there, pondering how they were going to move the massive creature. It was heavy and the sliminess to it didn't make matters any easier. Each passed glances to the other, waiting for someone to provide an answer to their question. Nothing however came to pass in their silence. They couldn't just leave the dead creature there though.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Damphire stood leaning against a tall mushroom with crossed arms as she stared up at its strangely glowing underside. The other women in her little group all looked around, spotting a few gigantic bugs flying off in the distance. Aliane turned back to look at the trail of dead insects leading back toward the Refuge.

They had been killing them for what seemed like hours by this point. The task quickly became redundant, and asinine. It was enough to make her want to have a blunt object beat against her head. Having the warlock in the general area didn't help matters, several times she had 'accidentally' shot a rogue shadow bolt in the humans direction. The blood-elf was just trying to get her killed.

Aliane never expected her to even attempt at apologizing, or even acknowledge what she was doing. Breathing heavily she jogged to catch up to the huntress. After awhile they all decided to take a break from killing bug after bug. They couldn't see anymore in plain view, either they had killed them all off, or the bugs had finally gotten the idea it was time to find a new area to terrorize.

The Blood-elf gave a snort of disgust in the mist of mumbling to herself. The leather straps of her wrist guards came loose as she picked irately at them. With a snap the armor fell to the ground, sinking into the muck and swap water. Aliane swore she saw the hunters lip twitch.

The rogue clasp her hands behind her back as she tilted her head to the side. A small smile crept it's way across her face as she stifled the urge to giggle while the other woman cursed in her foreign tongue.

"I'm going back to town." She gave a whistle Anubis' large form lumbered out from the thin trunks of mushrooms. From his mouth he dropped the thorax of what once was a wasp. Trotting behind her like an overgrown puppy the wolf seemed more of a lousy mutt than a vicious animal. Damphire watched only for a moment before she too followed after the two, but keeping a wide gap between them.

With one last look at the dozens of bug corpses Aliane ran after the other two women in an attempt to make up lost ground. She stopped only for a moment, thinking she had heard someone. She looked around trying to figure out where the call had came from; if it had even happened at all. She thought that maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her and she continued on to make up the distance between her and the two elves.

They weren't turning back, so the noise must have been her imagination. That was all there was to it.

Once the group regathered at the Inn they pulled what little money they had been able to make together, laying it out on the table. "Twenty gold..." Takesen mumbled throwing a copper piece randomly over his shoulder. The big bull gave a snort and shook his heavy head closing his eyes. It wasn't anywhere near enough to pay for their board and repairs to their armor and weapons. For some entirely new equipment.

"No where near enough." Kinji leaned over on the table taking a coin between two fingers and tapped it against the wood. "I'm afraid we will just have to make due." He placed the coin back in the pile and stood only to gather the money back into a pouch. "We leave in five hours. Rest, eat do what you will until then. If you're going to continue on we meet by the pillars on the north entrance." He drew the string closed on the money pouch and began on his way out to gather what little he could with the money they had earned. He left just enough for people to spread it around amongst themselves to possibly manage to get their armor mended.

The minutes ticked by ever slowly with the soft hum of tiny insects and frogs. Each of the party split up once more, heading out on their own to do what pedicured their interest for the few hours they had to themselves. The slow passage of time that they had though didn't seem like enough before they all began to regather at the designated meeting location. Kinji was the first to be waiting for the group already astride Spirit. The big cat glared off down the damp road ahead, loathing to head out once more.

He sat silently on the great cat's back as the others slowly began to migrate toward him. One by one their varying visages began to crowd around him ready to head out as soon as he spoke up.

He opened his eyes as the last few began to filter up to the group. Some yawned sleepily while others just waited patiently for orders.

"Everyone's here Kin." Takesen said from his perch atop the pillar. With several quick sharp flaps of his wings he took to the sky weaving in and out of the tall mushrooms that littered the entire marsh.

With little to no complaint they all began to head out once more.

"Hey, Dimitri..." The man in question looked up as Finalin road up beside him. "I've been wondering, what brought you here anyway. I never would end up running into you again."

He scoffed. "What makes you think that Finalin." The warrior female gave a grunt to the man. "It's a long boring ass story. One that I would rather not repeat."

Finalin slammed a hand down onto her sabers saddle as she leaned forward to glower down at the huge man. "Why are you so up your own ass. You never used to be such a prude."

"Finalin the man you met in training is no longer the man I am now." For just a moment she looked shocked and hurt, but that was quickly replaced.

Her lips set in a hard line as she stared down at him. "Clearly." She sat up straighter in her saddle. "The Dimitri I knew wouldn't have become such a sullen husk of a man."

Dimitri stopped in his spot and snarled up at the Night-Elf. He pointed a finger toward her as she pulled her cat to a stop a few feet away before turning it to head back to Dimitri. Stopping again when she was even with him.

"The man I knew wouldn't have broken his promise." Dimitri narrowed his eyes at her lowering his arm. Feeling ashamed of himself. "You promised!"

"I know what I promised, look things changed. I changed!" He gestured toward himself and threw his arm out waving it about. "It's been nearly ten years. Let it go Finalin."

Finalin turned away from the Worgen Warrior. Spinning her saber back around to catch up to the rest of the group. "I had already stopped waiting long ago." She gave the cat a kick to the sides, sending him bolting down the muck covered road and on past the rest of the group. Dimitri growled lowly under his breath and quickened his pace to catch back up as well.

After a short while he found himself easily back in the center of the group walking beside Damphire, who was busying herself with a soul shard; spinning it around in her hands watching the deep purples mix around in a clouded miasma. He looked on from the corner of his eyes as she watched the tiny soul trapped inside fight to escape the prison she placed it in. She looked over at Dimitri with a sinister look in her eyes and a smile playing upon her lips. She closed her hand over the soul smashing it between her glowing hands holding the fel flames within. With just one slip of a finger the spell could be released to consume everything around her if she lost control of the ever growing power she had trapped.

Dimitri could only narrow his eyes in even more aggravation at her and the argument with Finalin he had just had. He never liked the Warlock from the start, and she was only adding her own fuel to his fire growing inside of him. She seemed to make pissing people off a sick sport for her own amusement. Her lips parted slightly in a sneer showing white teeth. She knew he watched on and that her toying with spirits bothered him greatly. She would love to add him to her collection. Even if it meant going against people who called her friend.

The only real friends she had were the demons she tormented. The ones she knew she held power over who could never hope to over power her.

"Hot under the collar little mutt?" She gave a slight noise under her breath. "Do I bother you so? Or perhaps it is the woman." He deliberately ignored the jabs that Damphire began throwing toward him. Her evil smile faded as she put the flames of her spell out becoming bored with toying with the human if he would not give her a reaction. She noted to herself to watch him farther and find something that really would get under his skin. And bring out the beast she knew was within. She could feel it and it made her shutter with excitement at the thought of having his soul. So much pain he carried on his shoulders that coursed it's way through his body and soul. It made her positively anxious to get started.

"Damphire, leave him alone."

She chuckled crossing her arms. "I wouldn't dream of harming him my dear Faustino." Kinji rolled his eyes urging the group to move faster at the same time. He wanted to clear Zangarmarsh before night fell. The entire group was sick of the place and would be glad to get as far from it as they could.

Several minutes of silence later Takesen flew down from the tops of the trees, popping out of his bird form mid air, and landed in front of the group to stop them in their tracks. "The caves ahead are filled with spiders Kin. I couldn't find a way around."

"What's going on up there?" Dimitri asked coming to stand beside Kinji as he stepped down from Spirit.

"Spiders are in the cave leading to Blades Edge Mountains." He turned ready to give another order but Finalin cut him off.

"There just a few spiders, what are you afraid of." She scoffed leading her mount onward. Ryukiba followed after her, with Ral'Thes not far behind and slowly the group began to file off after the Night-Elf.

They were after all just a few spiders. Nothing that could cause any harm.

"_Help me!_" The group all stopped suddenly at the scream pulling their weapons ready and looking around. Nothing however seemed to be anywhere. A few bugs off in the distance, Loz thought she saw a Naga off even farther but nothing out of the ordinary. No one even thought to look up. "Please, get me down from here!" The voice cried on the verge of tears. The group looked to each other then up. All had varying expressions between confused and panic. Hanging from one of the many sharp rocks jutting out from the mountain was a Draenei. She squalled and wailed like a baby holding onto the stone. Takesen gave a snort from his nose and gave a half smile.

"Takesen, Aliane could you two help her down..." Ryukiba finally spoke up pinching her nose between her thumb and finger.

"Let's go Feather, you heard the lady." Aliane leaned over stroking the Hippogryph's neck. He chirped and gave a little bounce before he flew up into the air after Takesen. The woman was still screaming by the time Takesen landed on the pillar of rocks. He tapped her on the shoulder trying to keep himself balanced on the thin and rounded surface. She looked up, and was quiet for a second. Then she screamed sending a ball of dark shadows hurling into Takesen's shoulder. His hooved feet began to slip from the rock as he struggled to regain his balance, but ultimately fell over the edge.

The Draenei reached out trying to catch Takesen, but her hand missed. He quickly turned back into his avian form landing back on the rock giving the woman a bird equivalent of a glare. She sat up giving the druid a blank stare, he gave a sharp squawk jarring her backwards. She gulped holding onto the rock with one hand and holding the other over her heart.

"Hi." Aliane said causing the other woman to nearly fall off her perch. "Sorry!" She said sheepishly once she managed to right herself. "We didn't mean to scare you. We came to help." The Draenei took in a deep breath looking between the Tauren and human. Not at all comprehending what was going on.

"I... who..."

"I'm Aliane, and that's Takesen." She smiled kindly offering the Draenei a hand onto Feather's back. "Don't worry, we don't want to hurt you."

"E-even him?" She asked nervously as the Tauren stood back up in his massive bulking form to assist her onto the Hippogryph.

"He's a friend. He's not going to hurt you."

The woman took gulp of air in before she slowly began to release the rock. "If... you're sure he won't." Takesen easily lifted the tiny blue woman from the rock, placing the tiny blue woman onto the back of Feather. The Hippogryph made a noise of discomfort at the added weight, but took the both of them to the ground with no other complaint. He knew he would be rewarded with affection and food after.

"Thank you..." The Draenai smiled shyly once she had gotten both feet safely on the ground.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow looking at her and back to where she had been. "How did you get up there?" He asked giving her a strange stare.

She bit down onto her lip rocking back and forth on her hooves. "I was running from the spiders..." Her voice came out in barely a whisper, and she blushed under the gaze of so many unknown people.

Ral'Thes gave a laugh causing the woman to glow even brighter blue as she hung her head. "Well, you're safe with us now."

She looked up biting down on her lip. "I'm Takaska Lifewing, and thanks again for rescuing me."

"Well, Takaska, we are glad to help you." Ral'Thes' smile stayed as large and friendly as the moment she had landed. It immanently made her feel welcome and at ease. "If I may ask, where are you heading?"

"Netherstorm, to study the colossi. But when I got to the cave..." She sighed and began picking at her dress. "I've been stuck up there for days." Takaska rocked again on her feet scratching nervously at her chin.

Finalin grunted rolling her eyes. "If you couldn't handle a few spiders, what made you think you're going to be able to handle a colossus?"

Takaska laughed uneasily. She hadn't thought about that. "I guess it didn't occur to me."

"Typical..." Finalin snorted.

"I'm sorry..." The Draenei apologized lowering her head down. It only caused Finalin to roll her eyes again. "If... you don't mind I would like to go with your group. To ugh... where are you going?" She looked around trying to pick the leader of the group out.

Kinji as well gave a slight noise of disinterest that she wanted to tag along with the merry bunch of miscreants. "Just keep up..." He muttered out. Takaska instantly knew who the leader was then and she had a sudden sense of dread about the man with them.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story, but I got good news! I'm going to update the last few chapters all at once, since I just got them done today. Whoo hope everyone's going to enjoy the ending... i hope dont kill me!**

**And Takaska belongs to Sygma Hayle, if you're still reading sygma sorry it took so long to get your character in here! mah bad**


	23. Feathers on the Wind

CHAPTER 23: FEATHERS ON THE WIND

Finally after nearly three weeks of travel the group reached Netherstorm. Finalin relaxed her grip on her swords letting them rest against her back once more. Takaska on the other hand nervously fidgeted with her wand behind Aliane. The pounding of the groups feet, and their mounts hooves echoed eerily around them. "It not be far now." Loz spoke kicking her heels making her raptor move slightly ahead of the others.

"Should we split up?" Finalin asked reigning her saber around to speak with Ral'thes.

"I don't believe that would be in our best interests." He whispered back. "If we do, it would be best to stay close enough to hear one another."

"Quiet! Dis not be da best place for discussions." Half of the group looked to Ral'thes, not understanding what Loz had said, he met each of their glances and rubbed at his neck.

"Keep the chatter to a minimum." Ryukiba shook her head trying not to roll her eyes watching Damphire throw the random Shadow Bolt at critters. It was some time later before anyone felt they could converse again.

"Are we lost?" Takaska's quiet voice came out barely above a whisper. The Draenei woman cringed watching a Nether-Ray float by, it's jagged teeth poking out in all directions. It's many eyes reminded her far to much of a gigantic flying spider. That thought didn't sit well with the priestess.

Dimitri looked up at her as the group came to a stop. "We've passed this place four times already..." He grumbled crossing his arms. Those who were mounted dropped down to the ground releasing their animals burdens for a time. Kaz reached down picking up a fist sized rock. Takesen took the rock from her turning it in his massive hands, snorting as he began to drop it. Instead of falling back to the ground like they had expected it hovered for a moment. Then began to rise higher into the sky, all watched the unnatural rock rise higher and higher until it hit a gigantic chunk of rock. The little thunk went unnoticed by all but Dimitri so far down.

"Loz be thinkin' dis place have more ta do with dis killer den evea..."

"Well should we start looking here?" Aliane suggested wandering around the outskirts of the group trying to ignore the place she was in.

"This 'thing' is bound to show itself sooner or later." Dimitri pulled his axes ready and began walking away from everyone.

"Foolish humans, nothing will come with all of us here..."

"Then we split up like Finalin said," He growled out. "Takaska, Finalin you two come with me..." The Draenei rushed to the warriors side holding her wand at the ready.

"We won't go far." Finalin ordered her saber to stay put before she too followed after the other warrior and priestess.

"Well... Aliane, Takesen shall we?" Kinji's group made their way in the opposite direction the others had. Leaving the other five to go in another.

_~Dimitri's group~_

"Slow down Dimitri, Finalin!" Takaska called chasing after the two warriors. They heard her but did nothing to slow their pace. She grumbled climbing over a steep incline, her hooves making it a difficult task. "By the light, I should have stayed in Exodar." She huffed pulling herself up, and sitting on the edge of the raised ground.

"Takaska don't move." Dimitri kept his voice soft, but the meaning quite clear in both context and strength. She moved her eyes to the side, only able to make out the silhouette of a figure. At the distance she couldn't make out what it had been, it moved away quickly. She jumped to her feet as the warriors came to stand by her. Looking down she gasp and covered her mouth with one hand.

"That poor soul..." She kept her emotions in check as best she could, not letting the tears spill over her cheeks. The corpse just a few yards away had been very fresh, but none of the three could determine what it had been while it still lived. Dimitri stood over the body kneeling down.

"Something isn't right..." There was gore alright, but no blood. The body looked like it had been sitting there for days, weeks even, but the warrior knew better. With a quick glance up he could see another two bodies. One he recognized as a fellow human, but the other was just as mangled and deformed. It was huge. The bone-white flesh seeped a green colored liquid, intestines hanging out of a giant hole in its gut. He turned his gaze from the giant patch worked corpse to the one at his feet again.

"DIMITRI!" The women called out, his head snapped up to see the giant white mass charging toward him.

"It's a trap!" He yelled rolling out of the way as the other two corpses came to life. It didn't seem to matter that the two smaller corpses were losing limbs, they kept swiping at the warriors with their bone like fingers. Their eyeless sockets glew softly against the black pits in their skulls. With one corpse down the other two began to become ever stronger. "Die and stay dead!" Dimitri shouted in frustration cleaving the smaller corpse in two. He could feel his teeth elongating, the hairs on his arms and neck begin to stand on end.

He and Finalin were becoming blinded by their rage. The face of the patch worked monstrosity gave a jagged and lopsided smile. That faded away as it howled out, sending a wave of putrid odor straight at the three. They all gagged covering their noses with elbows and the sleeve of a robe. The cloud built up from their knees and soon blocked their vision. Eyes watering and noses stinging they retreated closer together trying to find a way out, not to mention each other. Finalin was the first to make it out, bent over dry heaving. Dimitri stumbled out after her, unable to see Takaska or the abomination to nature and all living creatures.

"What in the twisting nether was that! Where's Takaska?" She gagged again trying to locate their missing companion. The cloud began to disperse almost as quickly as it had come. The creature staggered unevenly in the green fog.

Then they could see her, lying face down on the ground unconscious. "Get up!" Dimitri barked charging back into the fading cloud of putrid odor. _I won't make it! Not like this, I won't... _ He threw his axes into the ground letting them rest where they stuck. With a grunt turned roar he lept onto all fours changing shape as he did so. His arms and legs lengthened as his face became hairy and long. The fangs in his mouth bared in a snarl as he charged. Using his body as his weapon he threw himself at the creature sinking his teeth into a fleshy rotten arm standing over the waking Takaska.

Her eyes widened seeing the beast and corpse fighting. The creature couldn't get his smaller arm close enough to rip the Worgen from his other arm. Who was lifted off the ground and being swung around the air like a furry toy. He managed to get back down to his feet dragging the rotting corpse with him gaining the advantage. His clouded eyes landed on Takaska and Finalin waiting for them to give the killing blow.

The other warrior quickly recovered raising her swords slamming them into the things chest. It howled in pain as stitching became unraveled. Parts of its body fell to the ground in wet clumps. Takaska stood murmuring under her breath, her body shimmering and turning pale, then purple and almost invisible. Chanting a spell she reached behind for her staff. Raising it high she let the spell fly from her lips. The monster fell to his knees his hands clutching at his head. Dimitri released his hold and Finalin back petaled out of the way as the barely held together corpse finally fell to pieces.

Dimitri spat out a mouth full of flesh and coagulated blood. "Remind me never to do that again..." He grumbled after his tongue finally decided to stay in his mouth. Takaska finally able to move again stood by his discarded weapons, attempting to pull one free. She looked back to the giant Worgen with something he couldn't decipher written across her face. He pulled his weapons free with minimal effort, trying not to growl at her. "What..." He asked raising a furry eyebrow.

_~Ryukiba's group~_

"I can feel d'bad mojo here..." Loz started. "It be comin' from farther dat way." She pointed a finger in the direction Dimitri and his group had gone.

"We should check on them." Ral'thes headed in the direction the troll had pointed. All but Damphire followed after him. Her old friend noticed she had stopped and was staring off into the distance.

"What is it?" She asked pulling her bow string.

"Our Prince is here..." She said with a far off look in her eyes, head tilting to the side as she thought. The huntress gave a surprised start loosening her grip and followed Damphire's line of site. The others stopped waiting for the women to come to their senses. "He knows we're here, puppy."

"I feel it too..."

Damphire looked to Ryukiba with a sinister smile on her lips. "He offers us great power if we help him..." Her smile broadened causing the other three to wonder if they were going to have to battle against the two elves. "The power I crave can not be given so willingly." Smirk fading the Warlock sauntered away not sparing a glance back to where she had been so enthralled. For a moment longer Ryukiba stared off into the distance, unable to see anything of true interest. She could only feel it. It too didn't appeal to her, Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider could keep his delusional magics and deceptions.

_~Kinji's group~_

"What was that..." Aliane panted leaning against a breathless Takesen. The druids large hand rested on her shoulder he helped her sit up straight again. Kinji was silent as he wiped the gore from his sword and shook it from his shield. He stared at the corpses that littered the ground, disgust evident in his narrowed eyes.

Picking up his staff from leaning against the rock Takesen moved over to his friend. "We need to find the others."

Kinji looked around the area nodding his head slowly. He fixed his shield back in its spot, and held his hand out toward Aliane. She stood with the help of his offered hand. "Find them, we will follow behind you."

Takesen began walking in the way he felt his companions were traveling. He chose to stick to the ground, the air wouldn't be safe here. He quickly became a yellow speck against the purple background of Netherstorm. Kinji kept Aliane's hand in his, it didn't feel safe otherwise. "Are you alright?"

He looked down from the corner of his eyes. "Yes, but something feels wrong." She looked up at him questioningly. Without word or warning he grabbed her shoulders dropping his sword to the ground. His hands left her but quickly found their way to her face. His lips were against hers before she knew what hit her. Her hands hung mid air in surprise. "Do not leave my side. This is far more dangerous than I expected." He rested his forehead against hers before pulling her tightly to him.

_Now I know something's really wrong... _He released her taking his sword and her hand back in his; leading her in the direction Takesen ran. The scene the pair walked in on was grizzly. Aliane quickly covered her nose with her hands, fighting back her gag reflexes. So her friends had also had an encounter with the repulsive creatures.

Everyone turned to face Dimitri upon hearing growling. The Worgen just stood there silently, ears flicking back. "Don't look at me!" He grunted nasally.

At that they all looked to Kinji. The look in his eyes dangerous and spiteful. "I want answers now. Did you know how dodgy this mission was? What you were even up against!" The raspyness in his voice made him sound all the more furious. Kaz attempted to calm him down, but it wasn't going over well with him. "You've put us all in danger!"

"Kinji stop! We all chose to come here. No one forced us." His sister pushed him away from the Troll and Tauren.

"If Loz knew din Loz wouldn't be here!" The Troll barked back. "Da two of us d'sign up for dis!"

After several minutes the ex-paladin calmed himself down. Not asking for forgiveness for his actions, he didn't deserve it after pointing the finger at the two. His sister walked over the the fallen giant stitched up corpse, kneeling down to get a closer look.

"Well, you have your answer to where the corpses went." She stood up trying to keep from dry heaving. Suddenly Takaska gave a gasp causing everyone to jump and look to her.

Blushing lightly she cleared her throat. "Well it's just that before these things attacked us. We saw someone... or 'something' run off that way." She pointed off into the distance.

If it was just a single corpse left, then the eleven of them shouldn't be afraid. Taking their chances reluctantly they followed after the mysterious figures path. By the few footprints they found, anyone with a slight sense of tracking could determine the being was male, and wore heavy armor. "Stop... there is something off here..." The huntress held her bow out, scanning the area. There was nothing there. No sign of life at all.

Ral'thes turned around, looking everywhere at once. Kinji as well began to feel strange, a creeping feeling like they were being watched flooded over the two of them. The Quel'dorei's mouth went dry, he clutched at his mace and pat the book chained to his side.

Takaska was the next to look around frantically, her heart speeding up in her chest. She looked up at Dimitri, his ears were pined down to his head. A look of fear in his usually over-confident eyes. A lifeless silence crept up on the group, shadowing everyone in fear. Weapons held at the ready they prepared for their stalker. Aliane gave a scream when Kinji pulled her to the ground, standing over her with his shield raised.

His eyes went wide at the dead Night-elf that had put a dent into his shield. It pushed himself off of Kinji's shield, doing a back flip as he swung his swords at Finalin. Their weapons became tangled together in a frantic struggle to over power the other. Once the sudden shock left, the others went to the Night-elf woman's defense. He bent over backwards dodging a swing from Takesen's staff. Jumped into the air, bouncing nimbly off of Dimitri's axes and over Takaska's head. His eyes landed on Damphire, as the woman began chanting.

The attacker threw a sword at her, forcing her to give up her concentration, and lose the spell. "Stay still!" Takesen screamed watching the dead elf move in ways even living beings shouldn't. With a smirk the elf wheeled around on Takaska. The Draenei ran as quickly as she could manage praying to the light to get off at least one spell. With a grunt she fell to the ground, dropping her staff along the way.

"AH!" She screamed, an ear piercing screech erupting from her lips. The Night-elf's eyes went wide, and he ran away from the sound clutching his ears. Now they had him trapped between them and the cliffs dropping off into the twisting nether itself. His smile returned as a dagger pressed against his neck.

"Now you die, mon." Before Loz could drive the dagger into his exposed neck he drew his head back, hitting her in the nose. She stumbled several steps losing a dagger in the process. Surely the man wasn't completely unbeatable, he would have to tire out eventually. The idea worked quite the opposite, the living were becoming overwhelmed by a single scourge minion.

He noticed that the human wouldn't get near him like the other rogue. Not that the strange Paladin would let her in the first place. He lowered his body, digging his feet into the cracked and dead ground charging head on. He had picked his first victim. Kinji's sword rose to drive into the other elf, missing as the man ran straight past him. His heart sank as Aliane's daggers clanked against the man's sword. Takesen made to assist her, but fell to the ground to exhausted to move any longer. Her knees buckled, and arms began to turn to jelly.

Dimitri drug his axes across the barren ground, their weight to great to lift. Ral'thes and Ryukiba knelt down over the huntress broken bow. An unconscious Anubis a few yards away. Aliane managed to dislodge herself, only to be bombarded by erratic swings of the mans sword. Kaz managed to throw a blast of frigid ice and snow into the Night-elf's back before collapsing under her own weight. That slowed him down long enough to allow a bit of distance between the human and elf.

A tiny chuckle erupted from him, he stopped his pursuit. His blue eyes flashed green for just a split second threw his arms out charging once again. Aliane turned to see him just a few yards behind her again, her foot snagged an exposed rock sending her to the ground.

_Hahaha... _She saw the eyes again, watching her from the sidelines. _Come... the power you crave... _The elf was practically on top of her now, his sword raised to cut her down. She looked away, she didn't want to see the gruesome site any longer. If she was going to die, she would rather it be a complete surprise.

"Aliane!" Kinji hollered trying to make up the distance, hoping that he could save her. A sickening sound of steel through flesh stopped him in his tracks, Aliane screamed turning her eyes to the elf.

"F-feather...?" The sword was pulled from inside the giant Hippogryph's chest as he slashed out at the Night-elf with his claws. The elf retreated backwards, summoning a giant black gate behind him. He glared off at the collapsing animal and his master. Yanking his sword from the ground, he vanished into the cloudy gate that faded away as soon as he left. "FEATHER!" Aliane cried rushing to the fallen animals side. His big eyes turned up, lidded and cloudy he watched his rider lean down over him. "You're going to be alright, Ral'thes hurry!"

She screamed again for the paladin to heal the animal. He looked away, he was a great healer but having already used up his strength he was useless. "Kinji do something! He's dying!" She buried her head into the ruffled black feathers when no one made a move to do anything. He gave one last cooing chirp before he went completely silent. "No... NO!" The voice began taunting her again while she clutched at the bird-horse. "SHUT UP!"

The group all stared down at her, confusion and sympathy on their faces. "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

* * *

**Alright well the next chapter is the last, and please people again don't hate meh! XD**


	24. Eplogue: Never Meant to Be

_Epilogue: Never Meant to Be..._

_4 years later..._

"Aliane, are you ready?" With the question the male voice picked up a pack from the floor. "Where's Lucius?" The young woman appeared around the corner, her damp hair wrapped in a towel.

"Sleeping in his room, Faustino." Aliane still hadn't gotten used to calling her husband by his given name. Even though so many years had passed since. It brought a bright smile to her face that he was finally beginning to acknowledge who he really was, and let the past go. She vanished back around the corner, appearing again moments later with a comb in hand. She ran it through Faustino's now short hair, trying to tame it's wild spikes. She quickly placed a kiss against his cheek allowing him to right himself.

"Mommy!" A tiny call came from the back of the small house. "Mommy! Scary thing!" He called again.

"Mommy's coming Lucius." She turned around quickly heading to her child. Faustino's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "What is it?" His face fell as he looked onto her eyes. Her hand rested on his giving it a gentle shake.

"Nothing." He shook his head, trying to compose himself. "Stay inside, I'll be back soon." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, heading outside toward Light's Hope Chapel. A cold chill ran down her spine as he walked out the door.

"Mommy!"

"I'm here, Lucius. Shh." She entered the room, her son cowering in the corner of his crib. His eyes stared wide at the window.

"Scary thing!" He sobbed pointing at the window trying to get as far away as he could. Giving him a concerned look Aliane went to the window peering outside. She could see nothing save for the dead trees and earth.

"It's alright, nothing's out there." She picked him up, cradling him against her shoulder. "Shh, mommy and daddy won't let the scary things hurt you." He looked back at her still scared. Aliane smiled kissing him on the cheek blowing a raspberry. A loud giggle erupted from the child's throat.

He hugged her tightly blowing a raspberry of his own against her neck. She laughed hugging him back. Her eyes flicked up for a moment from a slight movement catching her attention. She stopped laughing, her own eyes going wide in fear. Her son was right, there were scary things outside. One moved like a giant mountain, lumbering across the ground followed by several more giants like it. At their feet much smaller, humanoid sized creatures ran, and the air filled with gigantic bat like creatures.

She backed out of the room, and into the hallway hitting the wall. Opening a hidden door she placed her child inside. "Lucius, stay here and keep quiet. Mommy needs to go find Daddy now." She leaned down to place a kiss to his forehead. "Stay here." She repeated again closing the door, leaving the small child alone in the tiny dark space. He whimpered once wanting to call her back, but he did as he was told.

Aliane dove under the small bed digging a box out from underneath. Inside her daggers lay wrapped up neatly. She had long since abandoned the need to become a rogue. Tucking them away in her boots she ran out to find Faustino. The site before her left her speechless. The 'things' she had seen from the window were already on top of the chapel, attacking the guards and anyone else who crossed their paths.

She skid to a stop, eyes frantically flicking over every moving body. Several priests and priestesses pushed past her running to the walls. All chanting as soon as they were stopped in their places and slammed their staffs into the ground. The air around them sparked to life and glew in holy light. It spread across from one brave man and woman to the next. The light floated up and out until it created a bulwark of holy light.

The first wave of undead snarled as they charged. Mindlessly taring down the hill straight for the barrier. It seemed to hold out as each one crashed into the wall either died immediately or shrieked out as their skin burned off what little flesh was left on the rotting corpses. They thrashed about clawing at themselves falling and screaming out inhumanly. The bodies contorted until they could no longer sustain movement.

Aliane was only able to stare, she could not smile for the great force hadn't even began to start their attack. They weren't even quiet for a moment as the last of the cannon fodder ceased all movement. She threw a glance back at the house Faustino and she had been renting for the short time they were to stay here. They had only came to stay for a few days maybe a week. If she had known how much of a bad idea it would have turned into, she never would have let him talk her into the small odd job.

If it weren't for the fact that they would never be able to live as a normal family she wouldn't have even considered it.

Snapping out of her one-sided argument with herself she gave a gasp as an arrow flew through the air and planted itself into the chest of one of the priests holding up the barrier. The shining force was all but obliterated with the single person taken down, and it fell as quickly. The priests all looked around panicked and turned to hide behind the paladins, ready to give them support.

Commander Eligor Dawnbringer sat atop his charger, his eyes narrowed and fingers tightening around his helmet. In one fluid movement he slipped the plate over his head as his eyes narrowed to slits under the protective cover. Pulling his weapon free he hoisted it in the air as his horse bucked giving a battle cry all of its own. In a thundering cloud of putrid flesh and bone the Scourge charged full force down the hill.

"Steady!" Eligor yelled pulling the reigns of his charger tight in his free hand.

Giant lumbering creatures shook the ground taking out several of their own that hadn't the foresight to move from in front of them. And smaller armored figures rode atop ghastly looking beasts of death. Weapons ranged from axes to swords to giant spears. Banshee's squalled in the air above them ethereally floating past the slower of the force.

Sound warped into destitute noises that Aliane couldn't register where or who spoke them. The Paladins began charging as well ready to defend the sacred land they swore to protect. She couldn't help but stand rooted to the very spot in horror. She knew if she stayed she would die, but her legs just couldn't move. Her very will seemed ripped from her own body. Everything seemed hopeless, it was a pointless battle. They were all drastically out numbered.

A sudden realization threw her back into reality, she had to protect her son. If she died out here, if the Paladins fell, her son would die. "Lucius..." She whispered his name among the chaotic noise around her. It was a sound that went unnoticed among the clamorous battle just yards behind her. She turned running back toward the little house, only by now everyone had came outside to help fend off the Scourge or stare on in blank fear.

The crowd blocked her off, as they soon began to scatter and pushed her off in random directions as she fought to go the opposite direction. And to her horror, one of the giants began stomping in the very direction she was so desperately trying to reach. It flung its massive hand like appendage at the men at it's feet, swatting them away like tiny annoying weapon welding insects. It swung it's hand again connecting with the side wall of the house. Aliane couldn't tell if it was her voice that screamed, or someone in the group with her. Her heart gave a leap as the monster took a step then another forward as more Paladins swarmed at it's base.

Commander Eligor lept from the back of his charger, glowing brightly as shimmering wings took form on his back. With a single swipe of his sword he sent a wave of energy from the blade right into the creature. It hit with such force to make the creature stumble back several more steps, and Eligor thrust his sword upward, causing the beam of light to fly into the air. He released his sword with one hand bringing it into a tight armored fist. The light began to change form into a giant sword, and he reclaimed his steady hold on his weapon, driving it into the ground. The giant glowing light sword did the same, driving down into the creature. It gave a muffled bellow as it toppled over splitting in two on it's way down. It landed on the house and surrounding buildings collapsing them under it's massive weight of questionable innards.

"Lucius!" Aliane screamed again falling to her knees. "_**No! No! NO!**_" Her fingers dug deep into her scalp as she pulled at her own hair and skin. She fell to the side as another being knocked into her, nearly tripping over her as she lay knelt down in the dusty cobblestone road. She reached an arm out toward the broken house almost unable to move more than a slight wiggle of her fingers. Hoping that her son was alright and would run into her arms at any moment. "Lucius... come to mommy, please..." She ground her teeth together as the house collapsed more under the weight, creaking and splintering wood flung in all directions around where it once stood.

She heard a small, almost child like laugh coming from somewhere near by as a slight fog crept up from the shadows of a nearby building. Barely able to tare her eyes away from the falling building she looked down to the ground. Watching as her tears brought up dark spots as they landed on the rocks. She came to quickly realize but at the same time not accept that a voice in the back of her own mind had began cackling to itself. It frightened her to the point that she couldn't breathe, a darkness in her own heart she tried to forget bubbled up. A little demon in her mind riding out on the waves of her anguish.

She let out another sob willing the thoughts of her son and what had happened away. She couldn't bear it that something had happened to him. She felt sick, he was just a child, why did he deserve to die. She would never hear his tiny voice again, or see him grow up into the strong man he should have been destined.

A cold fog suddenly pushed its own way past her. Flooding the entire area in a suppressing aura. That was enough to force her to look away. The battle had suddenly changed, it had become quieter. Paladins looked to one another in sheer fear at the towering man in icy black plate stood in the middle of the square. At the moment he opened his eyes a strange glowing fog wavered up from them to hover in strange tendrils of blue. A barely visible smirk adorned his cold, stone like face.

Aliane, stared on in hatred as a small scene took place between the dire man and the Paladin Tirion Fordring who had came out from inside the chapel not moments before. And with just a few short words the ice like man attacked, sending out a wave of pure darkness. It pressed down onto Aliane's already troubled mind, magnifying her fear and heartache over the loss of her only child. Her fingers twitched of their own accord as she wrapped them around a dagger pulling it free from it's sheath.

_Come to me... let us be one..._ She heard a cackle as she pushed herself against the darkness constricting her. She felt as though she could no longer remember the feelings of happiness or love. Just a lingering bitter darkness that she fully embraced with everything she had left in her. She stood while everyone else writhed on the ground, both friend and foe alike. Stumbling and staggering she turned to face the new threat.

"I have nothing... more to lose..." She mumbled in a dark strange voice. All feeling gone from her body. Feather wavered through her mind, his bird like chirping and energetic playfulness. Lucius and his ever curious mind, always grabbing things and bringing a light to everyone who heard his tiny laugh.

Both ripped from her within a matter of seconds.

Her feet shuffled forward as she pulled her other dagger free. "You've taken everything..."

The man took quick notice that someone was fighting back against his great strength, and sent a wave even stronger with barely an effort. He saw her stumble nearly falling to her knees again, but still she pressed forward. It caused a mild look of interest to pass across his icy features.

In his moment of inattention cost him dearly as one of his former tossed a sword to Tirion. It threw him back as the Paladin was able to get to his own feet, forcing his own strength to flow through and over power the evil that Arthas exhumed. And in that moment, another was able to charge for him. Under his helmet he snarled in anger. With just enough energy he whipped around easily avoiding the attack from Aliane. In that time she staggered forward, unable to hit her target.

Her mouth parted as a breath escaped her lips. Faustino knelt not to far from her, far enough to be out of reach, with a tiny form clutched tightly in his arms. "Lucius..." She hadn't time to let a smile form as a gargled sound escaped not a moment later. She felt her feet lift from the ground the daggers dropping to where she once stood. She felt herself sliding backwards, slowly and painfully. Her chest stung so painfully words could not describe.

She saw Faustino's mouth make faint and slow movements. But her attention was once more drawn to the frightened face of her son. She smiled sadly as her heavy head lulled backwards. Faustino shook in rage as he cried out her name again. He released his son in favor of rushing to his wife. The druid that sat near quickly snatched up the small boy before he too could rush after them as well.

The last thing Aliane seen, was the glowing blue of the sword that had claimed her life. Before everything had gone dark and quiet. All pain faded into nothing.

_At last... we are one..._

_Put all your angels on the edge  
Keep all the roses, I'm not dead  
I left a thorn under your bed_

_I'm never gone_

_Go tell the world I'm still around_  
_I didn't fly, I'm coming down_  
_you are the wind, the only sound_

_Whisper to my heart_  
_when hope is torn apart_  
_and no one can save you_

_I walk alone_  
_Every step I take_  
_I walk alone_

_My winter storm_  
_Holding me awake_  
_It's never gone_  
_When I walk alone_

_Go back to sleep forever more_  
_Far from your fools and lock the door_  
_They're all around and they'll make sure_

_You don't have to see_  
_What I turned out to be_  
_no one can help you_

_I walk alone_  
_Every step I take_  
_I walk alone_

_My winter storm_  
_Holding me awake_  
_It's never gone_  
_When I walk alone_

_Waiting up in heaven_  
_I was never far from you_  
_Spinning down I felt your every move_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_Every step I take_  
_I walk alone_

_My winter storm_  
_Holding me awake_  
_It's never gone_  
_When I walk alone_

_I Walk Alone- _Tarja Turunen

* * *

**And that's the end of this story; please continue reading on in _Winter Storm. _I'll put another note up on this story once I get that one up. So everyone can see when it's up. theres plenty more to be had in that one when i get that one up, so bare with me! I hope to see everyone in the continuation of Never Meant to Be; Winter Storm. **


	25. Authors Note sequel update

**Hello everyone! I'm proud to say that this story is now finished and the sequel is now going to be uploaded! So please if you've enjoyed this go right on and read the sequel _Winter Storm! _I realize how much of a terrable person I am to have ended it like that. I must hate all my characters, or at least Kinji/Faustino cuz I just keep torturing that poor guy to no end... And it figures the one time Aliane decides to be a bad ass it well, you saw how it turned out... ehehhe... ahem... **_  
_

**I hope to see everyone from here on the sequel, which I repeat is now uploaded for those of you that have this story on alert. **


End file.
